


In a Town Called Tea

by Nechangi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deities, Hunters, M/M, Pagans, Phoenixes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 62,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nechangi/pseuds/Nechangi
Summary: Tea; an idyllic place with few non-humans, were rarely anything happened. Perfect for Gabriel to play pretend.However, everything isn't as it seems, and the reason there are so few non-humans in the town is named Bobby Singer.Meeting with a tall, muscular human, sends Gabriel's life into chaos.AU: Gabriel never met the winchesters, until now





	1. Just My Cup of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded: 2018-04-10  
> Words: 2 000
> 
> Some differences compared to canon: The Winchesters never met Gabriel. They got to know about the keys to Lucifer’s cage from Death when they came to kill him after they took care of Pestilence. Bobby survived Dick and returned to his home, which never burnt down. Metatron threw the angels out, but convinced Castiel to lead them without Gabriel’s help.

Gabriel Adams, as he was currently called, walked into an old roadside diner just outside the town Sioux Falls in South Dakota. It was vastly run down and he scowled at the place in disgust. He could smell two-year-old mould, water damages and old rotting things in the floor, most likely after something that had been spilled.

He’d gotten the place cheap, almost free. The owner seemed just happy to get rid of it and had made sure that the new owner was aware of the extreme need for restoration. Gabriel explored the place and then when he was in the kitchen he lifted his hand into the air. With a snap of his fingers the framework of the diner was restored, the floor was cleaned and all flaws were eradicated, but he didn’t want to use too much of his powers to restore it as it might draw unwanted attention.

Gabriel had anxiously waited and stayed away once his brother Lucifer was released from his cage. Finally, _finally_ , the fighting and killing would end. Michael and Lucifer would have some kind of epic showdown (some kind of angelic measuring contest, Gabriel had thought) and one of them would die, causing all the celestials to stop their senseless fight. Gabriel had heard that both Michael and Lucifer had faced each other on their chosen battlefield. All angels had listened in in silence, as whoever won would be their leader.

Then things had gone south. Castiel had shown up and thrown a Molotov cocktail of holy oil on Michael, burning him and forcing him briefly to return to heaven. Lucifer killed the rogue angel, but then lost control of his vessel. Michael got back to the battlefield, only for Lucifer’s vessel to grab them both and throw them into the cage.

The confusion had been complete amongst the celestials. Michael’s followers had turned to Raphael to lead them. Raphael in turn had always been completely loyal to Michael, and as his elder brother had wanted an apocalypse he would bring it, so he decided to unite the angels and then bring the apocalypse. The only problem was that Castiel showed up again, clearly revived by their Father, and challenged the archangel. Castiel had been a common soldier when he died, but when he showed up in heaven he’d been a seraph. Many angels turned to him as their Father had chosen him for life, but Raphael still had a large following.

Gabriel had groaned as the fighting in heaven only had escalated, and he decided to try and live as a human for a while. It was usually how he spent his time, moving between the different lifestyles. Trickster for a while, and then human, and then back to trickster, and then some weird mix between the two. Teacher, cook, lawyer, mechanic, electrician; he was whatever he chose to be. He’d kept an eye on the development in heaven, listening in on when Castiel killed Raphael, declaring himself a god.

Heaven was peaceful for a while, but then Castiel vanished. No one could find him and when he had died once again chaos erupted as the angels had no leader, causing fighting amongst them. For a day, Gabriel considered returning, but decided against it; he wasn’t leader-material and would probably only make the fighting worse. He resented his Father for leaving and not returning when the angels clearly needed Him. Even if their Father returned Gabriel would never bow to Him again, never look at Him with awe or love. He _abandoned_ them, and even if the other angels would hallow His return Gabriel would only turn his back. Maybe he would be allowed to live, or maybe he would be stricken down for his action, but that was something he was willing to let happen, at least in his mind.

Then The Fall happened, and Gabriel had felt his powers drawn away from him, but as he’d been on Earth he at least didn’t have to experience the pain of his wings frying up from the fall, like so many others. It had been solved quickly, at least in celestial-terms, and Metatron had been imprisoned in heaven. Angels were worried, but had stopped their fighting and Castiel had been chosen as a leader, but he was dying and wasn’t confident in himself anymore.

* * *

Gabriel hummed to himself as he tilted his head at the kitchen, seeing everything rearrange itself. The kitchen flickered over and over again, always rearranged and different until Gabriel was pleased with the outcome. He went outside the diner and to the back, seeing where he wanted the window to the kitchen and looked around before smirking and used his powers to change the place.

As he’d decided to be kind-of-human he didn’t fix everything with the help of his abilities. It took him about a month to fix up the diner without cheating and he was standing out in the sun, repainting the outside in a deep red colour when a car pulled in on the parking lot. It wasn’t unusual that a few people stopped by, even if the diner hadn’t opened, most however just wanted to borrow the restroom.

“Hi, there,” the man with a well-trimmed brown beard greeted as he got out the car and smiled at Gabriel, making the for-now- _totally_ -human smile in response. “I heard that the ol’ diner had been sold, but I barely believed it. I’m Bobby Singer,” he human held out his hand and Gabriel took it, shaking the firm grip. “I own the scrap yard a stone throw from here.”

“Oh, you’re Mr Singer from Singer Salvage Yard?” Gabriel responded, having checked out the area and chosen it because of its lack of non-human creatures and pagans that could cause him trouble.

“Yes, but I prefer Bobby,” the bearded man responded and accidentally dropped a silver cross to the ground beside Gabriel’s shoes as he pulled up a paper from his pocket to wipe one eye, making the archangel bend down to be nice, “oh, sorry about that.”

“No problem, and I’m Gabriel Adams, but let’s go with Gabriel,” Gabriel grinned and checked the cross before handing it over, seeing that it was an old relic and really should be handled with more care, “nice cross. Looks important and expensive. You should be more careful with it.”

“Nah, it’s some cheap shit I got from a friend that needed a place to crash,” Bobby shrugged and stuffed it back into his pocket, happy that the new guy hadn’t been burnt by the silver or the magic spell, “what are you planning on doing with this ol’ place?”

“I’m going to open a new roadside diner, with a café part. Mostly desserts and other kind of sweets, but there will be a little bit of food. I just want a place to make my own,” the archangel confessed with an embarrassed smile.

“You gonna have pie?” Bobby asked and looked in through one of the large windows, seeing that the place looked completely new and pleasantly decorated with warm colours.

“Yes, any particular one you’re interested in?”

“Nah, it’s my kind-of-adopted-son. He loves pie,” Bobby smiled and made a small gesture to the house, “I thought that we could come by whenever they show up, and give you some business.”

“You are more than welcome,” Gabriel grinned and decided to make a friend, “can I invite you in for a coffee and hear about some local gossip?”

“I’d love to come in and have a look around,” the man smiled and followed the new owner.

* * *

“Damn, you really turned this dump around,” Bobby marvelled as he looked around the room, seeing the place decorated with polished dark-wooden tables, containing copper flakes and deep reddish-brown seats. Furthest inside the diner there was an old jukebox.

“Thanks, I like using my hands and building stuff,” Gabriel smiled at the admiration and walked around the counter to get them cups, seeing the older man approach the jukebox, “try it on if you want to.” The archangel went into the kitchen to get water and heard the music turn on.

“This thing is very fancy, you can even see the disks being changed,” Bobby remarked as Gabriel filled up the coffee machine and turned it on.

“Yea, it’s basically one of the few things I knew that I just had to have,” the archangel grinned and sat down by one of the tables by the door, seeing Bobby come walking, “it’ll be playing in the background all the time. I actually got it cheap as it didn’t work, but I picked it apart and fixed it.”

“Not bad, kid,” Bobby said with an approving nod as he sat down, unaware of their true age-difference, “I pick apart and fix cars most of the time. You know anything about cars?”

“A little, I used to have a Rolls-Royce Phantom IV. It was glorious,” Gabriel stated pretending to be in awe of the memory of the car and started to lie, “but that was before I got out of gambling… Nowadays I just have an old Volvo and a motorhome. Win some, lose some.”

“Ah, well, we all have our weaknesses. Mine’s alcohol, but I keep it under control,” Bobby nodded understandingly and Gabriel got up to pour them some coffee.

“Yea, we all do,” he agreed and returned to the table, “so anything going on in town?”

“Not really, not in Tea. The local football team was beaten by a team from Huron last weekend and one of the ol’ storage buildings in the industrial area North West of town burnt to the ground. Now the teenagers will have to find a new place to party,” Bobby shook his head amused and then looked uncomfortable as his stomach growled.

“Sorry, how rude of me!” Gabriel laughed, reminded of the fact that he didn’t need food and got up from the table, “it’s lunchtime. I sometimes forget to eat. Can I offer you anything? I don’t have any food right now, but how about a taste test of a pie. It’s newly made.”

“Oh, no you don’t have to,” Bobby immediately denied.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get us something,” he insisted and walked into the kitchen to get one of the pies that he’d made that night. He quickly placed two plates, a small canister of milk, sugar, utensils and a pie on a large silver tray before he headed back into the dining area.

“There, that’s better,” the archangel grinned as he placed the tray on the table and set a plate before the human, “I like my coffee with milk and sugar, so I brought it too, but you look like a black-only kinda guy. Just eat all that you want.” Gabriel got back into his seat, serving a piece of pie to them both and continued the conversation.

“Yea, Tea’s a small town, which is partially why I came here, but it’s close to a big town, so if one wants one can easily go there. Do you know anything that’s going on in Sioux Falls?”

“What doesn’t go on in Sioux?” Bobby almost sighed and watched closely as Gabriel poured both milk and sugar in his coffee; a large amount of sugar he noted a bit revolted. “Big cities like that always have something going on. Sports, parties, chaos, car crashes, deaths and criminality. Whatever you’re looking for they have it.”

Gabriel met the man’s eyes as he sipped his coffee, feeling it tingle in his mouth as he swallowed it, and saw how the bearded man averted his gaze to take a piece of his pie. It was a familiar tingle; that of holy water, which wasn’t the kind of water he’d used to make coffee. This all meant that Bobby Singer was a hunter, and Gabriel suddenly understood why there were so few non-humans in the area.

“Damn boy!” Bobby called out as he swallowed and stared at Gabriel, “this has to be the best goddamn apple pie I’ve ever had!”

“Thanks, it’s one of my favourites. The recipe has evolved over a long time,” the archangel grinned, happy at the praise and knew that the hunter was doing reconnaissance of the new person in the area, but since normal things like _that_ wasn’t going to work on him he could stay and pretend to be human. Silver, holy water, salt. He could make it all affect him like it affected humans.


	2. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gambles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded: 2018-04-13  
> Words: 4 400

Gabriel smirked as he dried his hands on a towel one late evening after having wiped the tables. Ethan, one of his chefs, had left half an hour earlier after cleaning the kitchen and Gabriel had served the last customers just after that. He could have the diner open all hours a day, but as he was pretending to be human he couldn’t do that.

The diner went surprisingly well. The first month had been hectic as everyone liked to try the new place. Not many from Sioux Falls had shown up, but he was almost certain that everyone in Tea had visited him by now. Okay, that was an impossibility, but it felt as if the entire population had been there. There were a couple of people from the small town that commuted to work in Sioux Falls and would stop by during the morning to get a take-away, something Gabriel hadn’t even thought about, but he happily placed newly made breakfast or meat pies in a container and handed it to the people.

Mary took care of the breakfast and lunch while Ethan showed up at two, taking care of late-lunch and dinner customers, allowing Mary a break from the ooze of the food. Bobby Singer showed up a few times and happily discussed Gabriel’s previous ‘life’ whenever the diner got quieter. Just like planned, most of his customers came in and bought cakes and different pastry from the café-part. Some stayed and ate it, but most took them in a paper box and headed out.

As he had a hunter close he decided to go and play a bit at a casino in Sioux to keep up his appearance of having trouble with gambling. Too intrigued with the game he’d nestled his way into an underground gambling place. He lost and gained some, making sure to pretend that he couldn’t see through the cards. After doing that for a few weekends he’d gotten to know the owner and a friend of hers. The friend went by the name Red and by her scent Gabriel could tell that she was an Ewah, a human-puma hybrid, native to the Americas.

The Ewahs he’d met were never up to anything good, but he’d only met a handful, and they never killed anyone even though they could sense who would die. Dying people smelled like ecstasy to them, which was why they often worked around elderly or hospitals. This Ewah named Red, however, ran a fascinating underground gambling hall for humans and non-humans alike. Most likely was the fact that the different races weren’t completely aware of each other. After Gabriel had mentioned the fact that he dabbled some with wiccan magic she’d questioned him further as she too enjoyed the practice of magic. He’d managed to get out of her that she had a taste in ancient artefacts and told her of his love for exotic articles. That was how he’d been invited to another underground gambling place.

The hall was connected to a large casino East of Sioux Falls and used the same chips as the casino. A large, well-guarded room held articles that could be bought with the chips. Gabriel had happily gambled a bit in the upper part of the casino and then gone downstairs with his VIP-card.

One table gambled in blood-vials with different colored tops and each color represented different amounts of blood. The vials also had different colored labels, which stated how precious it was. Blood of a virgin, blood of elderly, vegans, healthy, saints, different creatures and of course just common blood. On the labels there were also how the blood had been extracted; with force, freely, paid, unconscious, dead, and Gabriel knew that it probably was for spells even though the people playing were four vampires and one human.

Gabriel passed a table full of hearts wrapped in plastic, and another containing bones of different creatures, then one gambling in feathers. The archangel stopped, recognizing the sheen on a feather in the pot, meaning that it came from an angel, and more beside three players.

“Hello there,” he grinned as he sat down by the table and looked to the dealer, “is it possible to join in with chips?” The dealer, a shapeshifter, nodded as a response.

“The entrance is five thousand, or the feather of a gryphon,” the employee at the casino informed as Gabriel began to pile up his chips, not showing how surprised he was by the high entrance, but he was curious to see the value of an angel’s feather, and as he knew what kind of powerful spells and potions those could create he was determined to get all of them.

He made himself lose at first, and when half of his chips were gone he recovered by pretending to have bad cards and going all in. The game moved along and Gabriel got different feathers. He couldn’t care less about the feathers of an alkonost, as he had many ones in better shape and colors hidden away in his treasure chamber. The harpy feathers were also not interesting to him as they were small, rugged and black. During his life he’d known harpies in more colors than he cared to remember, and if he’d been a gentleman and helped them preen their feathers and then kept them that was nothing that the other players had to know. Not only that, harpies tended to be very grateful towards anyone that didn’t look at them in disgust, so when he’d pretended to be timid and asked if he could have a few long feathers from their wings they happily told him that he could choose any feather he’d like, especially after he’d helped them preen. The rugged ones they were playing over could not have come from a living harpy.

“So, you’re new here,” the thin dark-skinned man that was sitting beside Gabriel suddenly asked and turned to the archangel.

“Yea, I’m Adam,” Gabriel responded with a polite smile.

“Definitely new,” the man chuckled and folded his cards, “I’m Boring.”

“Hah?” Gabriel required a millisecond in order to realize that people didn’t use their real names, “oh, I see. Then I’ll be Fire.”

“Fire, that’s better, so what brought you here,” Boring smiled, glancing to the archangel as the game continued.

“I like gambling, _a lot_ , and I’m a wiccan,” Gabriel lied, too used to lying to show any tells of it, “how about you?”

“I come here for the game, and to heckle Cacti when he loses,” Boring grinned and received a huff from a blond man two seats over and Gabriel noted that he had most angel feathers.

“Boring is a self-proclaimed master. Yet he mostly just loses,” Cacti informed with an amused snort, making Gabriel take a closer look at him and despite the fact that he had locked away almost all of his celestial powers he saw that he was a demon; Cacti was a very fitting name.

“That’s just details, and besides, things will get dull if I kick your ass back to hell,” Boring answered back with the same kind of amusement, clearly aware that it was a demon sitting by the table.

“You seem to know each other,” Gabriel smirked amused.

“Everyone in here knows each other, one way or another,” Boring informed as Gabriel won the pot with a teal angel feather in it, and immediately picked it up.

“Do you know what that is?” Cacti wondered and leaned forward, clearly smug about it, so he was most likely the one that had brought the feather.

“No, I’ve never seen a feather like this before,” Gabriel lied and examined it, seeing that it still held a bit of grace and that it had been pulled out. A dead angel had no wings, and the feather would hold no trace of grace if it just was a dropped one.

“That, dear Fire, is the feather of an angel,” the demon revealed and held up one of his own while Gabriel faked surprise.

“No way, I don’t believe it,” the archangel said quickly and watched how the demon sniffed one of his own feathers.

“Believe it or not, but you can check it against any and all other creatures. I guarantee that you won’t find any similar,” Cacti shrugged indifferently and took a deep breath of the feather, “but these angel feathers do smell delicious.” Gabriel’s eyes went wide in real surprise as the demon placed the feather in his mouth and started chewing.

“That can’t be good for you,” Boring grimaced and shook his head while the demon groaned in delight.

“Oh, it’s not, I can promise you with every fiber in my dark purple soul,” Cacti chewed on the feather and then seemed to fight against a spasm that went through his body. The blond man swallowed his treat and his pupils glowed in a small flash of grace. “I could only wish that they made angels less tasty, I’ll end up eating all of the feathers instead.”

“I’m just curious,” Boring began and picked up his dealt cards, “what does the feathers do to you?”

“They burn me. _Every_. _Single_. _Cell_. In my body, like a wave of _pure power_.”

“Then why do you keep eating them?” the black-haired woman by the table piqued up, clearly interested in the topic.

“Because they taste like heaven,” Cacti grinned at her while smelling another feather, “you feeble humans wouldn’t be able to taste it, but it’s overpowering, awe-inspiring and devastatingly delicious.”

“Well, it’ll be okay. Once I go to heaven I can bend down and lick the ground,” Boring taunted the demon that just yawned exaggeratedly.

“Heaven’s for losers, and besides, licking the ground in heaven won’t get you a taste of the angels,” Cacti pointed out.

“I’ll sneak up on an angel and bite into one of their feathers, _easy_ ,” the black man grinned a white smile and made Gabriel laugh at the image of a soul chasing an angel’s wing, trying to bite it. It wasn’t anything that was probable, since angels and souls generally didn’t share each other’s space.

“Not to ruin your plan, but I really don’t think any angel would appreciate having their wing bitten,” the archangel chuckled amused.

“How would you know, they might be kinky,” Boring smirked amused.

“Probably not,” the woman tried to repress her smile but failed, “after their mass visit to Earth, even someone as dense as you would’ve picked up on the fact that they are completely childlike.”

“Oh, well-well-well, Grow, _what did you do?_ Show them your collection of sexually deviant toys?” Boring mocked.

“Maybe I did,” Grow shrugged with a small smirk, “or maybe I took an angel in, and cared for him. Maybe I planned on killing him, and eating him, but he was so naïve and trusting. All I had to do was pretend to be kind and he followed me around like a duckling. I had him tied around my little finger.”

“You have an angel?” Cacti suddenly interjected in shock, “do you know what the King of Hell would pay for a good specimen?”

“I don’t have him anymore, but why don’t you sell your meal to him?” she asked and threw away her cards.

“You’re kidding. And lose my source of tasty-tasty feathers?” the demon huffed and shoved another feather into his mouth as to illustrate his point.

“This is an interesting crowd,” Gabriel mused as he lost the pot with gryphon and alkonost feathers, “a demon, a witch and a wiccan.” The archangel turned to the black man and raised an eyebrow.

“A hunter,” Boring filled in and made Gabriel surprised.

“A hunter and a demon, by the same table, not trying to kill each other,” the trickster grinned, “that’s the magic of this game.”

“True,” Cacti chuckled and threw the feather of a peryton, a dear-bird hybrid, into the pot.

As the peryton feather entered the game, the pot quickly grew in value and forced Gabriel to throw in three feathers of a sphinx to counter. The archangel really wanted to keep those feathers; they were nice. The demon smirked and threw in an angel feather and made both Grow and Boring fold. Gabriel let a small chuckle escape his lips and threw in his own angel feather followed by the feather of a winged unicorn, unhappy with the fact that Cacti was covering his cards with his hands so that he couldn’t cheat and see what the demon had, but just by his need to hide his cards caused Gabriel suspect that he had nothing. The archangel had no pair, nor anything good, all he had to hope for was that Cacti’s hand was just as empty.

For a small moment, the demon stared at him, caressing an angel feather between his fingers but then threw his cards away, allowing Gabriel to win.

After a few games, Boring bid farewell and headed to another table as he was unwilling to play in pots containing angel feathers and as Gabriel now had gotten three he was more than willing to raise the stakes quickly. Grow kept up with the game, winning and losing, but the fact that she eagerly raised the pot when she had good cards was a serious tell. After an hour, she happily collected the feathers of a fenghuang and a peryton and placed them in a small case to protect them from harm. The rest of the feathers she scooped into a bag.

“Next week you better bring the tail feather of a firebird, otherwise I’ll never enter the phoenix feather,” Grow smirked to the demon and then sauntered off towards the trade desk with an airy wave. Cacti huffed and stared after her, his eyes lingering on her wagging hips and he licked his lips.

“Nice witch, with a pretty-pretty booty,” Cacti grinned and turned back to the game, seeing the archangel study him. “Now _you_ are a curious character. You keep looking at my angel feathers, so tell me what will a _wiccan_ do with them?”

“Well, they’re angel feathers, which is to my knowledge, powerful,” Gabriel stated with a shrug and picked up his new cards, “I can think of a lot to try with them, and besides, I don’t know if I’ll ever see such a feather ever again. So I’ll just beat your sorry ass and take all your feathers.”

“Big talk, _small_ man,” Cacti grinned, emphasizing the word ‘small’.

“How many feathers do you have?” Gabriel asked as two women joined in on their table, pulling out gryphon and hippogriff feathers.

“However many I want,” the demon grinned and the archangel hummed.

“Have any hercinia feathers passed the table?” the blonde woman asked.

“No, Sky,” Cacti sighed irritated, “there are _never_ any hercinia feathers.” The demon turned to the other woman, blowing her a kiss. “Hi there, Sweetie. I have a thick bone I can give you. It’s between my legs.” The grey-haired woman growled lowly and Gabriel sensed that she was a wolf-familiar.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you ladies,” the archangel smiled invitingly, “I’m Fire and you two are?”

“I’m Sky, and this is my companion, Sweetie,” the blonde woman in a red, tight dress stated, “do you have any hercinia feathers to play?”

“No, I’m afraid that the only thing I can get a hold of would be the phoenix feather Cacti wants,” Gabriel lied and threw a grin to the demon, seeing his eyes go wide.

“You can get me a phoenix feather?” Cacti asked interested.

“Well, I can’t promise, but I think I know a friend, of a friend, of a relative of a hunter, of an acquaintance of mine. So maybe,” Gabriel shrugged, knowing that he could have the feather within a few seconds if he wanted to.

“Get that phoenix feather and I’ll make sure to get some long, pretty feathers for you. Right here are only alula feathers and a few coverts. If you want I can even go into the trouble of pulling out a couple of primaries or secondaries. They are _big,_ also long and hard to hide, but for you, I can bring them,” Cacti smirked with a wink.

“I’ll try, but I can’t promise anything,” Gabriel lied, feeling sorry for whatever angel it was that was being plucked, curious of _how_ a demon had managed to manifest and touch grace-filled wings without burning to crisp.

“Ask your friend if they can get any hercinia feathers,” Sky demanded with a superior look, letting Gabriel know why the demon didn’t like the witch.

“I’ll do that,” the archangel lied back with a dazzling smile, unhappy with the fact that Cacti held one of his brothers captivated, but as the game moved along the demon chewed on a feather from time to time, making Gabriel happy as they wouldn’t be able to be used for spells.

Time passed and the people around the table changed, allowing Gabriel to meet Cake, Ace, Bug, Master and Violin. Cake was a Native American trickster known as Raven, and had recognized Gabriel as Loki before the archangel had seen him. Raven had snuck closer from behind and blasted Gabriel’s cards all over the table, receiving a warning from the dealer and the guards that showed up. The two tricksters, however, had only laughed and hugged while ignoring everyone else, almost dancing around before they sat down and introduced their chosen names.

Cake had waved off the guards who seemed to know him well and reminded him that if he did something else that month he would be banned. The shapeshifter had declared that Cake had made Gabriel fold, before continuing the game. Unfortunately, Cake had seen Cacti eat a feather and immediately decided to do the same, but Gabriel had held his angel feathers away and told him to win one himself. Cake had grumbled a bit about helping a fellow friend, but then stuck his hand into his inner pocket and made Gabriel curiously lean closer. His old friend opened his jacket further and he could see that Cake had an inner pocket laced with glowing symbols and an opening to another dimension. The Native American trickster pulled out a handful of feathers, spreading them on the table with a content smirk as everyone stared spellbound at the rare feathers and he began piling them so that they weren’t spread randomly.

“What kind of feathers are those,” the longhaired blonde woman with a German accent -Ace- asked intrigued and pointed to an eagle feather which was dark on one side and shining brightly on the other.

“The feather of a winged god. One of Kisosen’s feathers,” Cake grinned and elbowed Gabriel with a chuckle, making the archangel grin at the memory of tricking the obnoxious solar deity to open his wings, only for them to use honey, sap, a branch and magic to keep them open and hold daytime in an area in North America. The god had been pissed once he realized that he wasn’t able to close his wings and his worshippers were extremely confused by the missing night time. Both of the tricksters had been hunted for their actions, but managed to get away. A few years passed by and the bounty on their heads vanished; nowadays Kisosen was just annoyed by the tricksters’ presence. Gabriel looked over the other feathers, seeing that they were in good condition and one was even better than the ones he had.

Cake then pointed to normal boring eagle feathers as he finished piling the three. “These are from Pamola.” Gabriel tilted his head as he had never met the creature, but knew he was a human with a moose’s head and eagle wings and feet that lived on a mountain somewhere in North America. The archangel quietly debated if he was going to try and get one of them as Cake moved his finger and pointed to a third pile of eagle feathers, but they were from Psônen, the eagle-spirit that could control winter, and Gabriel had better feathers. He’d gotten them by turning himself into a female form of the eagle, knowing that it existed no creature like it, but an eagle was an eagle, and when Psônen had seen ‘a mate’ he’d eagerly engaged in courtship-behavior. The entire experience was fun to Gabriel, as he’d never imagined himself locking talons with another creature to free fall towards the ground.

Gabriel blinked once the shapeshifter began dealing cards and realized that he’d missed Cake’s explanation of the rest of his feathers, but the archangel didn’t care as he’d been happily lost in his memories. The old Asian woman by the name Bug also had rare Asian feathers and she was highly interested in Cake and Cacti’s feathers. The archangel grew annoyed by the fact that he could see her rub the cards, only for the value to change, but he never called her out on it as it would prove that he too was cheating.

The archangel watched as he got the queen of hearts in one round, but he only had a pair. He was about to throw away his cards when Bug turned one of her cards to the queen of hearts and Gabriel had to restrain his face from grinning. He stayed in the game and in the end they were three left. He, Cacti and Bug. They all revealed their cards at the same time and Gabriel faked shock as his head flicked from her queen of hearts to his. Two hands were placed on his shoulders and two on Bug’s as another pair of guards teleported to their table. Gabriel sent a glance to the ceiling, seeing that there was a small black orb floating over each table to detect any cheating.

“Oh, Fire,” Cake shook his head with a small pout, “I thought you were better than that!”

“I am! I don’t cheat!” Gabriel defended himself and glared at Bug, “it’s the hag that’s cheating.”

Both of their cards where taken by a guard and a blonde woman showed up out of nowhere. All she did was hold the cards and Bug’s queen of hearts turned black. The guards immediately made a move towards Bug, but the woman screeched angrily and threw an orb to the floor. The orb exploded and enveloped her in smoke, but the blonde casino employee whispered a sentence into her hand and blew a gleaming powder into the smoke, reverting Bug’s transportation spell and forcing the old witch back into the room. A shocked expression was the only thing that had time to pass Bug’s face before the blonde had thrown a hex bag on her, solidifying her and making her unable to run.

“Take her,” the blonde witch ordered calmly and the guards immediately picked up the old lady. The woman turned to the people at the table and Gabriel felt how Cake cowered behind him.

“You may return to your game,” she told them and then turned on her heel, walking out of the casino, followed by the guards who carried Bug. That’s when Gabriel realized that the entire floor had gone silent and was watching the witch vanish.

“Who was she?” Gabriel asked the other trickster, seeing how pale Cake was.

“She’s the Enforcer,” Ace said in her German accent as the noise in the entire room slowly started up, “she’s not nice to cheaters.”

“I heard that she burnt someone from the inside, turning them to coal with only one word,” Cacti grinned, wistfully dreaming of seeing something like that with his own eyes; she was a terrifying witch.

“Cake, weren’t you brought to her once?” Violin, a grey-haired werewolf, asked and turned to the native American trickster.

“Yes, she’s very strong, injured me badly,” Cake answered him and swallowed before turning to look at Gabriel, sharing a look as they both knew what kind of power it would take to wound a god; this witch had some juice flowing through her veins.

* * *

Gabriel played, getting seven angel feathers and a pile of ones he didn’t care for. He laughed and joked with the other players. Cake found that he too enjoyed the angel feathers despite the painful spasm that left him panting and groaning on the table. It wasn’t until Cacti got up from the table that Gabriel remembered that he had a certain place to open during the morning.

“Hey Cacti,” Gabriel threw his cards and followed the demon towards an exchange disk, “you don’t have to pull out any feathers for the next time we meet. I’m not 100% certain that I can get a phoenix feather.”

“Check with your sources and see you here tomorrow night. If I don’t show up, then I’ve gotten my phoenix feather from some other place,” Cacti placed the angel feathers on the desk and turned to the man on the other side of the bars, “storage.”

The gangly man opened a large safe, one of the few there were, and withdrew a tray, a black coin and a decorative knife. Cacti seemed to know what to do as he took the knife and the coin while the man, Richard according to his nameplate, placed the feathers on the tray. Cacti cut a small hole in his skin on the tip of his thumb before dropping a single drop of blood on the coin, making it glow white. The demon sucked his thumb and dropped the knife back on the tray before turning to Gabriel.

“First time here; you must be fascinated,” the man grinned amused as the trickster who watched the tray being placed in the same safe, only for a glowing incantation to show up on the door.

“I am, and the moment I have the phoenix feather I’ll tell you exactly which 10 feathers I want,” the archangel stated, knowing that he was going to free his brethren before Cacti was able to torture them with Gabriel’s request.

“See you tomorrow,” Cacti grinned and Gabriel’s eyes flickered over the table, seeing how Cake stole one of his angel feathers and ate it.

“Raven… You little piece of shit…” the trickster muttered and honed in on the other deity like a missile, but before he was able to get to him two guards had him slammed to the table. With a high-pitched, insane laugh, Cake was taken away from the table and Gabriel picked up his feathers; he was not going to let Cacti hurt his brethren.

Gabriel quickly got out of the building, seeing that the sunrise wasn’t far away. In an alley, he turned invisible and then headed back to the enormous casino to track the demon.


	3. Thicker than Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets his car fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded: 2018-04-14  
> Words: 3 800

The angel hummed to himself as he watched the old warehouse. It was protected from angels and he’d seen Cacti enter together with another demon. He didn’t doubt for a second that there were more demons inside. The entire place reeked of them.

Invisible to the naked eye, Gabriel made his way down from the roof he’d been lying on. He slowly walked towards the building, watching for anything that could indicate a trap. With silent steps, he ran up to the building and looked up to one of the angel-warding sigils; he could see them through the sheet of metal and the demons had been stupid enough to place them directly on the outer wall, any angel with half a brain would know how to get to them.

Using his pagan powers, he seared the marking inside the building, creating a small line through it and watched as the magic from it vanished. The sigil slowly started to fade from his vision and Gabriel ran around the building to take out the next one.

Inside the building Cacti had gathered his three closest demons together in the large storage room that held the angel.

“How is it that we’ve got a _live_ angel, but no fucking phoenix feather?!” Cacti shouted and made an angry gesture to the angel that hung in chains, surrounded by a large ring of holy fire.

“Cuz’ all phoenixes are dead?” a female demon with a large black gash across her face suggested with a scowl.

“That’s impossible! Then no new feathers would show up!” Cacti growled at her, “but while you were playing house with the angel I actually got a lead on a possible feather!”

“Through gambling?” one of the male demons snorted and threw a glance to the angel when the chains rattled.

“Shut up!” Cacti shouted to the angel, seeing that he hadn’t moved since he last saw him. Amriel’s head hung low and his arms were still chained to opposite ends of a beam. His large, dark green, damaged wings were strained out towards the walls, bound hard so they wouldn’t be able to move. Feathers were twisted and broken and bald spots littered his wings. Bright, glowing grace was running down and dripping from the chains as the wings had twitched and dug their shackles into the skin.

“I’ll have you know, Culsu, that only a week before we showed up, a phoenix feather was used to pay off a debt, so they are out there. Now Danjal,” Cacti turned to the female, “I want pristine flight feathers if the mortal manages to get the phoenix feather.”

Danjal scowled at the angel, seeing that the wings had turned more of a bluish color at the mention of pulling out feathers, a clear indication that the angel was listening in on their conversation.

“I’ll get all of his pretty little feathers for you, boss,” Danjal grinned and moved a finger over the gash in her face; a black scar that Amriel had given her other vessel with his wings when they caught him, and a scar that refused to heal.

* * *

Gabriel sank his head through the wall, looking around before quickly squeezing all of himself through. The inside stank of holy fire, demons, blood and celestial grace, making the archangel shiver. Two demons approached through a corridor and Gabriel reversed his gravity, causing him to fall up to the dark ceiling. The demons passed him, but then stopped and sniffed the air. Gabriel pulled out two archangel blades and dropped down on the wary demons, burying one blade in each demon’s head. Their bodies glowed for a moment and Gabriel used his pagan powers to turn them into ash. With a gust of wind the ash was distributed evenly through the corridor and Gabriel went hunting for the next demon.

* * *

Gabriel had made his way through the building, taking out demon after demon, turning them all to ash before he was about to save his brethren. The screech of an angel’s voice echoed through the empty building and Gabriel ran through the corridor towards the voice.

“Hey!” someone shouted at him from behind and Gabriel turned startled. Knowing that it would only destroy the vessel, Gabriel blasted the demon with his pagan powers, making him explode in a shower of blood. The dark entity vanished into a wall and Gabriel swore to himself; he just lost his ability to ambush the demons. Without hesitation, he ran towards the trapped angel, collecting shadows along the way to hide himself with. Cloaking himself in darkness, he blasted the door off its hinges before using his pagan powers to fling the demons. As the demons didn’t travel far, Gabriel knew that they were older than most, but the one that had been standing inside the holy fire, plucking the wings was pushed into the holy fire and screamed as her demonic soul burnt to crisp.

Cacti pulled out a gun and Gabriel made a gesture, causing spikes from the floor to impale the demon, making him escape out through the vessel’s mouth.

“ _Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas,”_ Gabriel empowered the exorcism with his pagan powers, making it echo around the room and saw how the remaining two demons cried out with their hands over their ears.

 _“Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica.”_ One of the demons ran towards a locker. Gabriel grabbed the air around him and dragged him across the floor and into the circle of holy fire, breaking the circle while burning the demon.

“ _Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Servire, Tibi Facias Libertate Secura.”_ The last demon shot at Gabriel, but with the exorcism in effect he missed as he was being forced out of the body.

 _“Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!”_ The demons vanished into the ground and the remaining human body collapsed, dead from what the demons had put him through, which meant that a reaper was going to get drawn to the place.

Gabriel slowly went towards the angel that stared at him with cold and determined eyes. He knew that Amriel had no idea that he was an angel there to save him; only another threat, but Gabriel could see Amriel’s emotions radiating through his halo; terror and shame, so much shame at having been caught and defiled by demons.

“It’s okay,” Gabriel said in a voice that radiated with his pagan power, cautious of what the angel free from the holy fire was going to do, “I’m here to help.”

Amriel’s eyes narrowed and then started to shine as his halo lit up. Gabriel braced himself and received a burst of heavenly light. It was like a raging storm chipped away at his cover of pagan powers and he gasped a breath of relief as it stopped. Amriel was too weak to even blast away a demon which meant that Gabriel’s cover of pagan power held strong. The chains rattled as the angel’s head fell from exhaustion and he knew that he was unable to protect himself against the creature before him.

“It’s okay, Ammi,” Gabriel whispered, looking like a walking shadow as he neared his tortured brethren. To protect himself from being seen, Gabriel yanked the chains free from the beams with his pagan powers and then caught the exhausted angel in his embrace.

“You’re safe now,” he whispered and carefully placed the angel down on the floor, knowing that he was conscious even though his eyes weren’t open, “I’m going to remove the chains from you.” Gabriel neared the wings, knowing how sensitive and violating it was to an angel to have them touched without consent. For a moment, the archangel hesitated and read the inscriptions on the chains, realizing what must’ve happened.

Amriel had lit up his halo to show his wings as shadows to either threaten or frighten the demons. Underlings had to have attacked from behind and thrown the chains over his wings, turning them visible and making them harmless with the help of the dark magic forged into the chains. Amriel’s wings had been chained and most of his grace had been lost to him, which meant that once the chains came off, Amriel might be strong enough to blast Gabriel’s cover off.

“Th-, kh-,” Amriel tried to speak as the shadow just stared at the chains, “oh…”

“What?” Gabriel leaned close to the angel’s face and studied how his lips moved.

“Take them off?” Gabriel guessed.

“Yes…” Amriel opened a weak eye, staring at the shadow who brought a fresh smell of forest with him. Gabriel nodded and then saw how the eye closed as Amriel lost consciousness. The halo around the angel’s head grew darker and Gabriel sighed from relief; now he could use his celestial powers to heal the wings while he was at it, and the fact that he had been commanded to take the chains off meant that he could touch the wings in order to do it. Amriel would be confused by the fact that his wings were healed, and he would never know how a pagan deity managed to do it, but Gabriel would be safe. He easily unwrapped the chains from the wings and then cautiously opened the thick shackles with more inscriptions on them. They were full of broken feathers, grace and coagulated blood, but he was going to save them until later and examine them further; maybe the one who made them or came up with the symbols left a calling card on them. Whoever they were; they had to be slain for aiding demons.

Gabriel lifted the unconscious angel and spread his own wings. With the sound of wind through feathers they both vanished from the storage facility. The archangel, tainted with pagan blood, gently flew them deep into the forest and landed carefully to not worsen the unconscious angel’s injuries.

The sun was completely up once Gabriel was finished healing and preening the tattered wings. He looked to his watch and rolled his eyes; he should’ve opened four minutes ago. He gave young Amriel a tender kiss on his head and carded his fingers through the sweat-drenched hair, treating him just like he had when he was a hatchling before taking air and leaving him to wake up on his own.

* * *

Mary knocked on her boss’ trailer home behind the diner and then sighed as he didn’t open. She knocked harder and called out his name when suddenly the door unlocked. A yawning Gabriel opened the entrance and flattened out his mussed hair.

“Sorry, sorry,” Gabriel excused himself with another pretend yawn and got out of the motorhome to unlock the door to the roadside diner.

“What were you doing so up so late that I had to wake the dead to get you up?” Mary joked with a smirk, “any lady I should worry about?”

“No, Mary, you’re the only one for me,” Gabriel grinned back and winked as he entered the diner. The human female huffed happily and shook her head.

“I’m married, remember?” she chuckled and turned on the coffee machine.

“Oh, such a terrible fate to all the men surrounding you!” Gabriel stated theatrically and held a hand over his heart.

“Oh, shush,” Mary laughed as the normal routines began.

* * *

Gabriel happily hummed along to the music and swung his body as he fixed breakfast by the grill to a few patrons. Mary laughed at him as she passed with a tray of newly baked pies to serve more patrons.

“Are you sure there’s not anyone I should know about?” she wondered as he placed the eggs on a plate together with sausages, bacon and potatoes.

“No, it’s just those extra seconds of sleep that I got tonight,” Gabriel grinned back and went out to serve his customers while listening in for Amriel’s voice in the ether. He should wake up at any moment and call out to heaven to help him return, because he wouldn’t be able to fly with those wings. But while Gabriel waited he spoke with the customers and happily listened in on the local gossip.

It was almost lunch when he heard it; Amriel’s voice called out for the Rit Zien to heal him. He sounded like he was in pain and Gabriel imagined that he’d just woken up, confused and alone in the middle of the forest.

Hasdiel responded to the call, as her wings were fully healed after the fall.

“Amriel,” Gabriel heard Hasdiel’s voice through the ether as he sneakily listened in for anything that came from the forest, “what has happened to you?”

“Demons with strong magic chains. They caught me after the fall and manifested my wings to steal my feathers. They were going to revive Abaddon, but they needed the feather of a phoenix to complete the spell. They had the rest. Unless the pagan that saved me stole the ingredients they should all be back where I was held captive.”

Gabriel froze at the statement Amriel made and imagined what kind of ingredients it had to be in order to revive something as strong as a Knight of Hell. Did they have the heart of a hellmare in that factory? And Gabriel had just left it there for anyone to take.

“Mary, take over, will you?” the archangel walked out of the diner and into the bathroom, locking it before taking flight and carefully surveilled the building where Amriel had been held. No angel was there yet as he should’ve seen their shine from the air if they were, so he quickly landed inside the building, scowling at the stench of demons and holy fire. By teleporting throughout the building, he quickly found the ingredients to the spell in another room. Gabriel gave the ingredients an unimpressed look, rolled his eyes, stole the five flasks that contained a soul each and then took flight; there was no way that those ingredients could revive anything other than a minor demon.

Gabriel washed his hands before he exited the bathroom at the diner, happily whistling at the stupidity of demons and continued to listen in on how Amriel described where he’d been held after Hasdiel had flown them both to heaven.

A group of soldiers and one seraph headed to the storage facility and Gabriel eavesdropped in on how they choked on the air inside the building. The seraph, Jefischa, commanded his soldiers to search the building and found the ingredients just as fast as Gabriel had, but without Gabriel’s knowledge the seraph told them to clean out the building of all ingredients, unaware that he was missing five souls.

Gabriel grinned at the young Ethan that arrived for the lunch shift followed by the old hunter that had started to make a visit to the diner every few days.

“Bobby!” Gabriel happily greeted the man that smiled and sat down by the desk to the diner, “just the man I was hoping for!”

“Oh? How come?” Bobby asked surprised and was served a hot cup of coffee by the wiccan.

“It’s my sweet little Volvo. She’s gotten a cough, randomly stalls and now she’ll barely start,” Gabriel confessed, knowing that he had to change the fuel relay, “have you got any spare parts?”

“You had a V70, right?” Bobby wondered and furrowed his eyebrows, “I have spare parts, but it depends on what you need.”

“It’s probably the fuel relay,” the trickster mused and watched how the man nodded.

“If you’ve got time we can check it right now,” Bobby offered and downed his coffee in one swoop.

“Sure, sure,” Gabriel sent a glance to his two staff members and then headed outside. Bobby got to check the car and the engine. They debated on what the problem was and checked for an air leak, a clogged filter and a dirty throttle plate. It was twenty minutes later that they walked inside the diner and Gabriel was surprised that the man had gotten the car to run smoothly.

“Yep, you need a new relay,” the old hunter stated as he sat down by a table, “she’ll run for an hour or two with the changes, but you won’t get very far.”

“Thank you, and food’s on the house,” Gabriel smiled, “the usual?”

“Very well, if it’s on the house, I’ll take the usual _and_ a slice of that apple pie of yours,” Bobby smiled and Gabriel grinned as he went to fill his order.

* * *

Later that evening, the diner got a call from one Bobby Singer saying that he had the part and that Gabriel could come by after closing to pick it up. Gabriel happily obliged and was curious to see how the hunter lived as most of the hunters he came by tended to be hunting at the time. The fact was that they were mostly on the hunt for him as a trickster when he passed them by. Sometimes he would let them kill him and other times he would trade his freedom for playtime with his beautiful creations. It was funny how many hunters would trade with him instead of killing him, both males and females. Two women on separate occasions had even become his worshippers after he managed to convince them to trade with him. One woman had wanted him and the other had wanted a rare weapon. The memories made him smile and an itch to play tricks on people resurfaced as he drove into the dark drive way at Singer Salvage Yard.

Gabriel felt how he crossed a barrier and then stopped the car in the gravel. The house was protected with a simple quartz crystal blockade which would keep lesser spirits out, but he didn’t doubt for a second that there were stronger protection around. He reached for his pagan power and looked around, seeing line after line of fortifications. Gabriel passed through the protection unharmed and undetected. He walked towards the entrance, feeling his pagan power starting to prick him as his gaze crossed over a window. Devil’s shoestring hung above the window, so the very house was warded against hellhounds and lesser demons. Gabriel looked to the small talismans that hung from the herb, seeing that Bobby was a hunter to be feared as the shoestring was empowered with small pieces of black tourmaline. No human had ever caused Gabriel to grow uncertain before, but once he got up to the front of the house he could see that there was a room inside which was warded against angels. Gabriel approached the hunter’s door, studying the weak light he could see from the celestial sigils and decided to be extra cautious around the human.

He hadn’t knocked yet, just stepped up on the porch when the door opened and Gabriel jumped slightly as the happy hunter greeted him and pulled on a cap.

“Hi there,” Gabriel greeted him back and then sent a glance to the Devil’s shoestring above the door, “protecting yourself from demons I see!”

“How do you know that?” Bobby asked as he froze in the doorway.

“I’m a wiccan,” Gabriel lied and decided to tie his nightlife to his day life, “you know, above the doorway to the diner there’s some devil’s shoestring too.”

“Oh…” Bobby scowled and sent a glance to the trickster, “really? I haven’t seen it.”

“It’s there, just above the doorway,” Gabriel lied, knowing that he would have to put it up once he got home, besides, the hunter was an interesting man, and Gabriel was fond of interesting people. “Have you heard the local gossip?”

“Nope, I don’t care much for gossip,” the old man stated as he got out.

“Well, they are saying that there are vampires in the area,” Gabriel laughed out loud and the hunter looked to him with narrowed eyes.

“Why would they say that?” he wondered, worried over what was going to come next.

“Local kid found a body hanging from the ceiling in a barn, not a single drop of blood in it, and puncture wounds on the neck as if she’d been bitten by lots of vampires,” Gabriel looked to the hunter seeing him force out a laugh.

“Bah, vampires…” Bobby shook his head and got serious, “when was the body found?”

“See! You do like gossip!” Gabriel beamed at the hunter and made him roll his eyes.

“Fine, I like gossip…” the man agreed and headed down the porch, while feeling the hidden gun against his hip even though he’d rather have his machete.

“Well,” Gabriel cleared his throat as he followed to his car, “Tommy Johnson, the kid who found the body, his grandma came to hound me for my meat pie recipe, and told me that the poor kid had been questioned at the police station all night. Apparently, he and a friend were illegally exploring old Miller’s property when they came across the body of a young girl. But here’s the kicker, the kids say that there were more than one body when they went into the barn. The police only found _one_. Someone let it slip to me that there were traces of blood everywhere inside the barn, all kinds of different blood types, so if I were you I’d cook and eat something containing a lot of garlic tonight.”

“Garlic doesn’t work on vampires!” Bobby scoffed as he opened the hood of the car and made Gabriel raise an eyebrow.

“Then what works?” the archangel wondered, knowing fully well that vampires got rashes all over their body from drinking blood from someone that had eaten a lot of garlic, which was why vampires tended to avoid garlic.

“Deca-, look, Gabriel,” Bobby sighed and began to unscrew the screws on the fuse panel, “you’re talking to an old mechanic. I probably know less about wiccan spells than you do. I only use it to protect myself.”

“Oh, okay, but still, it’s an interesting horror story, isn’t it?” Gabriel shrugged behind the man’s back, “what will I owe you?”

“For this change?” the man chuckled and picked out a red square from the fuse panel which he then exchanged for one that he had in his pocket, “another lunch.”

“Splendid!” Gabriel cheered as the man started to screw back the panel.

* * *

Bobby watched as the joyful wiccan drove away and then quickly looked around himself, cautious of any sound. On almost silent steps he went inside, locked all the locks on his door, pulled out a drawer and brought out his favorite machete.

The man walked up to the house phone, turned over pages in the local phonebook and dialed a number.

“Miss Harris!” he greeted with faux cheer, “it’s Bobby from Singer’s Salvage Yard! I just heard about your grandson Tommy! How is he?”


	4. The Demon Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel makes an interesting find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded: 2018-04-17  
> Words: 3 600

To not arouse suspicion, Gabriel headed down to the casino the moment after he’d managed to nail some devil’s shoestring above the door to his diner. He had cut a long beautiful phoenix feather in half, making it impossible to use it for more advanced spells and brought it for the demon that most likely wouldn’t show up.

He walked around the casino for a while, seeing that generally people were strangers to him, but one face in the crowd stood out.

“Well, if it isn’t the least Boring man alive,” Gabriel greeted as he sat down by a table dealing in blood.

“Fire,” Boring grinned happily and leaned in closer, “did you manage to get it?”

“I don’t know what I am except awesome,” Gabriel boasted and brought out a wooden box, containing the feather, from his inner pocket.

“Oh, can I hold it?” the dark-skinned hunter requested and folded his cards as Gabriel handed over the case, “I’ve never seen one before.” The man examined the feather closely, amazed by its fiery color.

“What is it?” a young witch wondered from across the table.

“A phoenix feather, Travel,” Boring stated and the rest of the people by the table stopped their game to ogle the feather, even the dealer seemed to not care about the stopped game.

“Well, I’m going to put it in storage until Cacti gets here,” Gabriel joyously declared and was then handed back the feather. Afterwards, he hung around with Boring, playing with some witches over blood vials for a while.

“Mh,” Gabriel suddenly made a noise to get attention and turned to the black man as a group of three vampires joined their table, “you used to be a hunter. Have you heard that they have vampires in Tea, south west of here?”

“What?” one of the vampires asked surprised and stared at the trickster as Boring only sent him a glance.

“There are vampires everywhere, in every city,” the large man stated with an indifferent shrug, “what’s so special about the ones in Tea?”

“Apparently, this is only a rumor, two teenagers found dead bodies hanging from the ceiling in a barn and ran away. The police only found one body, empty of blood, but the barn was full of blood traces,” Gabriel retold the story, keeping an intrigued eye on the vampires’ reaction.

“Sloppy,” Boring commented and looked to the other occupants around the table, “any vampires here to confirm?” The three vampires gave each other a quiet look. The oldest of them sighed and shook her head.

“That would be Florence and Chester’s nest. They’ve begun to expand their group. We’ve been arguing over the willing food supply in Sioux, and we’ve been fearing an all-out war,” the vampire confessed as the two witches, Boring and Gabriel listened in, “I’m Island, by the way, and these are my siblings; Rice and Heart.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Gabriel smiled intrigued and raised the pot, “I’m Fire, a wiccan, and Mr. Chocolate Thunder over here is named Boring.”

“I’m Travel, a witch,” the blonde witch stated and then looked to the black-haired witch beside her.

“I’m Jazz, also a witch,” Jazz introduced herself and then turned to the vampires after folding her cards, “though I am willing to make a small trade with one of you. I need blood and the fang of a vampire to make an elixir of longevity. You mentioned something about willing food supply. Maybe we can trade? I let you drink from me and you give me a tooth.”

Island gave the witch a considering look, folded her cards and then turned to her siblings. Both of her siblings folded their cards and gathered in a tight group to whisper.

“Fascinating, I never knew that there was a willing food supply for vampires,” Gabriel lied, having crossed paths with many nests and their feeding groupies throughout the times; he’d even been a groupie once as he got an easy high, but the vampires that fed from him got some of his pagan abilities to warp reality so he stopped.

“Each to their own, I guess,” Boring grinned and raised the pot, “everybody has their own special kinks.”

Rice and Heart took a seat by the table and Island walked halfway to a table dealing in talismans before pulling up a phone. The female vampire made a call as the game by the table continued.

“Most vampires are very interested in willing food supply,” Heart began as his brown gentle eyes roamed the group before turning to Gabriel, “feeding gives humans a natural high, some even orgasm. Only vampires that do not go into a feeding frenzy are allowed to touch a willing in our nest. The feeding vampires then share the blood with their siblings. That way there are no bodies left behind. Anyone willing to try?”

“I’m interested to try, but I need to think about it for a while,” Boring stated and won that game, making Travel swear.

“I’m not interested,” Gabriel shook his head as he lied, “I like my blood inside my body. I can’t even get a cut without feeling lightheaded.”

“I’m also a bit interested,” Travel confessed as the next game began, “but most of all, I’m interested in the elixir of longevity. What ingredients does it have?”

“It’s a very complicated potion,” Jazz stated and then gave the other witch a curious look, “it takes three full moons to complete and requires the blood of a demon and ash from hell. I got blood and ash from Cacti in exchange for some basic information about revival potions. The scale of a dragon and the tear of a god are the two ingredients that I’m unsure of how to even get to, but it’s two of the few items I have left to gather.”

“Oh! I have a dragon’s scale!” Travel grinned and then leaned forward, “maybe if you make enough elixir for two, then I can provide you with the dragon’s scale.”

“Wait…” Boring turned to Gabriel for confirmation, “that Cake-guy, isn’t he a god? Maybe you can do something for him and get some tears in return.”

“Trickster,” Gabriel said and then bit his tongue, wondering how much he should reveal, “bring him cakes, sweets, pastry and he’ll listen as long as he eats. Make him watch ‘ _A Dog’s Purpose’_ and he’ll cry his heart out. Cake loves dogs.”

“Really?” Jazz eyes widened at the information, now knowing how to get all the ingredients, and turned to Travel after she calculated the years if she diluted the potion, “I can give us 300 years each. 300 years of youth.”

The vampire known as Island came back to the table after having explained the situation to her nest’s matriarch or patriarch.

“Okay, we are willing to provide you with a tooth and some blood in exchange for six months of provisions,” Island stated and sat down, “that means that you will provide us with blood once every week for six months.”

“Sounds good,” Jazz answered back with a smile as Travel fiddled a bit with her cards.

“How high do people get?” Travel wondered, clearly interested in being bitten.

“It’s different from person to person,” Island answered and then made a gesture to the male vampire, “Heart over here is the one of the best feeders. If you say stop, he stops.”

“Where do you bite?” Boring wondered, knowing that the neck was preferred among a lot of vampires.

“Usually the shoulder or neck,” Island smiled, “you wanna try?”

“Actually yes, if I get bit in the shoulder and not in the neck,” Boring grinned a sunny grin, making the vampires stare in shock as they had heard that he was a hunter, “I’m not a big fan of turtlenecks.”

“There are some secluded booths beside the restaurant if you want it to happen in a public place, otherwise you can follow us to a room at the hotel,” the leader of the three vampires informed and Boring nodded.

“Rather the hotel room, and can I be so rude to request a female vampire?” Boring turned to Heart, “no offence, but I’m not into intimacy between guys.”

“None taken,” Heart stated with an understanding nod.

“Wanna go now? The high lasts for a couple of hours, and I don’t recommend driving during that time,” Island joked and received a smile from the man.

“Sure! Are you the one that’s gonna bite me?”

“If you want.”

“Go you two!” Gabriel grinned and pushed on the large ex-hunter, making him throw in his cards on the table.

“Actually, could I get a room too?” Travel wondered curiously and Heart saw his chance to feed.

“Of course,” Heart nodded, “we have one booked room, but you and I can go up once Boring and Island comes down. How about it?”

Travel nodded and waved as Boring and Island left the game.

Gabriel won and lost, but mostly won. As he wasn’t interested in the blood, he had it exchanged for chips at the trading desk. For half an hour he walked around the room, watched as talismans changed hands and then discovered that there was another room where he could go. People were sitting around tables while speaking and showcases in glass stood around the room. Some were walking around and looking at the objects and Gabriel followed their example. He loved rare objects. He was somewhat of a collector, and each object in this room had a price.

The wiccan stood by the wall and stared at a decanter in glass and silver, inscribed with Enochian and Latin, when Boring showed up beside him.

“Wow, it was amazing,” Boring greeted as Gabriel looked him over to make sure that he hadn’t lost too much blood.

“No driving for you then,” the wiccan joked with a sunny grin and then turned back to the decanter, reading that it made any liquid inside it holy, which worked great for holy water and holy oil as he wasn’t able to bless water or oil on his own. “You know,” Gabriel began again and pointed to the square flask, “if I buy this, then I can try it out on Cacti to see if it really produces holy water.”

“Yea!” Boring laughed and looked to his wristwatch, frowning as he did, “have you seen Cacti tonight?”

“No, not yet… When does he usually get here?”

“Two hours ago, like clockwork,” Boring stated and pulled up his phone, calling someone, and Gabriel guessed that the man hoped that Cacti was going to answer. The wiccan got back to studying the decanter as Boring called his friend.

“I’m going to buy it,” Gabriel suddenly stated and walked away with his chips, moving towards the clerk that looked extremely bored.

“Hello,” Gabriel greeted and placed down his large box of chips as the clerk turned to life, “I would like to buy item 25.53, the decanter that makes everything holy.”

“Of course,” the clerk stated with a grin and took row after row of chips from Gabriel’s box, counting them in the process. In the end, the trickster had three chips left, but he was a holy bottle richer.

“The bastard isn’t answering,” Boring sighed as he came up to the desk and watched how the clerk packed the bottle into a decorated wooden box.

“Maybe that angel he had got loose and killed him?” Gabriel suggested and saw the man shake his head.

“Not that he wouldn’t deserve that, but he was amusing. If he’s dead… whatever,” Boring shrugged to himself and Gabriel decided to lose a bit at the casino, so after he placed the decanter into storage he bought new chips and lost them all to the game before he left for that night.

* * *

Gabriel materialized a large shelf behind the counter at his diner, and after filling the flask with olive oil he tasted it, feeling it tingle in his mouth; it really was holy. With a happy grunt, the archangel devoured the entire flask and felt a pleasant warmth fill him from his stomach. His wings ached to be released from their confinement inside his vessel, so he walked into the kitchen and brought them out. He groaned happily as the holy oil’s warmth began to seep into the bones of all of his wings. He quickly filled the bottle again and then greedily drank it again. A small pinch in his heart made him aware that the pagan part of him was reacting to the oil as well. Holy oil was difficult to come by, but he did from time to time. It was something he usually savored. Every mouthful was usually important to him and to his wings, but now he had a never-ending supply.

The archangel filled the flask again, emptying the bottle of olive oil and then drank the oil again. The pain in his heart got worse, but the pleasure he felt from his wings intensified. He spread all of his wings and shivered as he fell to his knees.

“Fuck,” Gabriel swore lengthily as he felt lightheaded; holy oil was a way better drug than what he’d thought. With this much holy oil in his system, he was going to grow even stronger and his wings would turn more gorgeous. His mind and grace were spinning and he looked down to the bottle with a smile; it was the best gift he could’ve ever gotten himself.

For three hours he sat on the floor of his kitchen, groaned and stared at the bottle with a happy contentment. The sun began to rise and shine in through the window when he finally felt like moving again. He smacked his lips and got up from the floor before he used his pagan powers to clean out the bottle and then hid away his wings inside his vessel so that no angel would ever recognize him.

He filled the bottle with water and then tasted it; holy water. With a grin Gabriel poured out the holy water and then got out a flask of wine. Humming to himself, he poured the wine into the bottle, wondering if it was going to turn holy too. With anticipation he tasted the wine, feeling it tingle in his mouth. Devouring the entire bottle made his throat burn and his stomach fill with warmth, but it didn’t spread into his wings. He waited and wondered what was going to happen as pleasant heat filled his entire being.

The world began to turn and he realized amused that the wine messed with his balance.

An image flashed into his mind. It was an image of the future, he could feel it. He was in heaven, in his true form, covered in grace, though completely unharmed. His lion head had the wing of another angel in its mouth and crushed the wing with his powerful jaws. The angel shrieked.

Gabriel shivered at the image; he couldn’t think that he’d ever would do something like that. No matter what any other angel did to him.

Another image flashed in his mind; also from the future even though he wasn’t using grace to try and see it. This image was different. He was broken and alone. Having killed every other angel he could find. He screamed from pain and sorrow.

Another image flashed; him ripping into the grace of a cupid with his lynx head and his lion head, ripping the small cupid in half.

Gabriel swallowed nauseously as the world spun around him and dropped the opened wine bottle; he could never harm the most innocent of angels. He could never harm a cupid.

Another image flashed; screaming into the ether, causing the very atmosphere to vibrate with power.

Another image flashed; his powers thrashed wildly.

Another image flashed; he stood in hell, before the gates of hellfire hearing the creatures beyond it screech as they smelled him covered in grace.

Another image flashed; that hell gate was open and the hellmares approached him, but he had both his blade, his wings and his teeth. He ripped the hellmares to shreds. None escaped alive.

Another image flashed; a toddler approached him with their arms outreached.

Another image flashed; he was on earth, sitting in his Volvo. He wasn’t hiding what he was. A soul beside him flashed from fear, but didn’t move.

Gabriel frowned, now knowing that the images couldn’t be true images of the future; he had never met a soul that could be close to him without him hiding himself. If he wasn’t hiding, then even fish would crawl up on land opposite to him just to get away from him.

Another image flashed; he was in pain and ripped demons to shreds as they approached. The land around him was not heaven nor hell; it was just inhabitable by anything. Was it Earth?

Another image flashed; four of his five heads roared from pain and sorrow. His powers thrashed around him, causing the land to be inhabitable by anything, not even leviathans lived.

Another flash in his mind and he saw the same soul covered in grace; his grace.

Another image flashed; Leveled forests, crushed mountains, poisonous air. Gabriel was alone. He sped up his own time and fell asleep in a deep hole in his true form.

Another image flashed; it was a flower in a storm. The flower stood as though it wasn’t touched by the harsh winds, lighting or rain.

Another image flashed; a single soul stood by his sleeping form even though nothing could live here. The environment was toxic.

A hand violently shook Gabriel, making him wake up with a twitch. He stared baffled into the concerned eyes of Mary. He slowly sat up, feeling the taste of vomit in his mouth and stared confused down on himself, puzzled by the fact that he clearly had thrown up on himself. The bottle of wine was lying on the floor with most of its contents spilled and the holy bottle was still in his hand, thankfully unharmed.

“Gabriel?” Mary stared at him as he groaned; he had a terrible headache, “are those… wings?”

The archangel froze at her question and then looked behind himself, seeing a see-through version of one pair of his wings.

“Well, shit,” he stared at them before he pulled them inside his vessel, watching them vanish.

“Are you an… angel?” Mary continued to question him and he groaned in frustration, wondering if he was just supposed to erase her memories.

“Fuck it,” Gabriel muttered as he failed to pretend to be human and slowly stood up, placing the holy bottle on the counter. He snapped his fingers, cleaning up the vomit and then snapped again, making the wine and wine bottle disappear.

“I haven’t been an angel in a long time,” Gabriel began unamused and pointed to his chef as he glared at her, “and I’m not going to start now! I might not be human, but I’m certainly no angel! Not anymore!”

“Okay,” Mary whispered and then nodded slowly, realizing that her boss was an angel that didn’t want to be an angel.

“Fuck,” Gabriel swore, unable to heal his headache, “I’m never having holy wine again.” The archangel groaned and he turned on the tap and then rinsed his entire head in the sink.

“Is that why you threw up? You were talking in a language I’ve never heard before and you seemed very agitated.”

“I had visions of the future,” the angel stated solemnly and then turned to her, realizing that it couldn’t possibly be visions when he wasn’t using any grace, “or rather, eh, it was probably just nightmares…” The archangel cleared his throat. “I’m considering erasing all of your memories and sending you back to when you got up out of bed, but I’m not feeling very well.”

“Did you get a hangover from the holy wine?” Mary wondered, afraid that her boss was actually going to erase her memories, but Gabriel only filled the bottle with water and then drank it.

“Probably,” the archangel muttered and then stared at the empty olive oil bottle; he needed to get more holy oil as it might actually help, “what kind of oil do we have?”

Mary quickly opened the cupboard and checked.

“Corn, rapeseed and sunflower,” she stated and Gabriel hummed.

“Give me the corn oil,” he demanded and Mary followed orders, placing the flask on the counter. She watched him as he poured the corn oil into the second flask and then proceeded to drink it, downing all of the oil in one smooth move. Gabriel closed his eyes and felt warmth fill him, sighing as he felt how his headache and nauseousness bleed away.

“Oh, now I feel better,” the trickster shook his head and then cleaned out the bottle before filling it with water. Mary followed him as he walked out into the sales part and looked out through the windows. Seeing no one outside he made the bottle fly from his hands, up to the shelf and placed it there.

“That’s kind of cool,” she remarked and then looked to him.

“Don’t touch that bottle; it’s my source of holy oil. It’s very precious to me, and don’t let anyone touch it,” Gabriel stated and Mary nodded, “you’re uncommonly quiet. Did I scare you?”

“A bit, but now I need to know if all of those flirtatious comments are for real or just for fun.”

“For fun,” Gabriel answered and the human seemed relieved.

“Thank God,” she stated and the trickster raised an eyebrow.

“You think that badly of me?”

“No, it’s just… you’re not human…”

“And being and angel changes your perception of me?”

“Well, yea…”

“I’m still the same old pervert, just harder to kill,” Gabriel joked and listened in on how the human laughed.


	5. Apple of Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel flirts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded: 2018-04-23  
> Words: 3 800

Mary treated him like normal after a week and Gabriel had gone down to the casino every night, loudly complaining over the missing demon to Boring that seemed to have become close friends with Island, while Travel tended to hang around with Jazz, gossiping with each other and laughing. Jazz had managed to get to know that Cake had been taken to the Enforcer because of his third strike and then been banned from the casino for a month, something she was unhappy with as she had no idea where to find him.

Gabriel happily lived his double life and collected rare items that he placed on his small shelf. Bobby came in and noticed the change, curiously questioning how the wiccan had gotten ahold of those items. Gabriel had laughed a bit awkwardly and then looked miserable.

“Gambling…” he’d confessed and looked away, making the hunter raise his eyebrows, wondering to himself what kind of gambling place used rare items like myrrh eggs and something that looked remarkably similar to an angel blade.

* * *

It was during the early morning a Saturday that Gabriel stood bored in the café, groaning to himself; it was at least ten minutes since the last patrons left. Mary just smiled at him as she watched him through the kitchen door, amused by her boss’ impatience.

The sound of an engine made Gabriel’s ears perk up and soon after he watched as a black impala drove in and parked. The driver jumped out of the car and almost ran inside, making Gabriel smile amused and pluck the toilet key from behind the counter.

“Please, I need to borrow the restroom,” the short haired man in a flannel shirt stated hurriedly and Gabriel grinned as he handed over the key to him.

“It’s outside to the right,” the wiccan winked and the man ran out with a quick ‘thank you’. Gabriel hummed to himself as he licked his lips; the guy was handsome and Gabriel rarely got to enjoy eye candy of that caliber with a soul that enjoyable. Though he could see the protective inscriptions on the man’s ribs, not that those kinds of inscriptions worked on an archangel, but it only made Gabriel more interested. Did the guy even know that he had those?

Not that that kind of guy wanted Gabriel; Gabriel knew that his vessel wasn’t what was considered hot. Gabriel was too fat and had too little muscles, but his pagan nature was lazy and sugar loving, and he loved his body. Sure, he could change his body with the snap of his fingers, but he’d found that when he did that he tended to end up with boring, shallow people that he then killed. It had happened way too many times for it not to be a pattern. Change, fall in love, get hurt, kill. Change, fall in love, get hurt, kill. Even the other pagans sometimes poked fun at him for the pattern.

Gabriel’s eyes were drawn to the guy that then exited the car and he ‘Oo’ed, and stood up straight. Eye candy number two, incoming. The guy was tall, well-built and had a gentle expression on his face. Tall and Handsome opened the driver door and Gabriel let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as the guy bent over to stop the car’s engine. His fingers itched for him to change his vessel to a hotter version of himself, but he didn’t.

The guy, also in a flannel shirt, stopped the car and got out, not bothering to lock it as he started to approach the diner. Gabriel felt his lips twitch to a grin. Tall and Handsome sent a glance to the bathrooms and then frowned as he saw the small branch of Devil’s shoestring. That frown. Gabriel swallowed eagerly, waiting for the human to enter, begging over and over again that he wasn’t some kind of dense moron or demon. Two steps and Tall and Handsome opened the door. The bell above the door rang out and Gabriel plastered a happy grin on his lips as there now was nothing in the way; now he could ogle the guy’s soul.

“Welcome,” Gabriel greeted the guy and the human smiled back, gently drawing a breath of the air.

“What’s in the oven?” Tall and Handsome asked and Gabriel felt a tinge; that voice. He wanted to make that voice cry his name. It would probably sound breathtaking.

“My meat pie, Mary probably just got them out of the oven,” Gabriel grinned and leaned forward, “for you, a piece is on the house.” Tall and Handsome blinked at him confused and Gabriel winked flirtatiously.

“Um,” the guy blushed lightly, much to Gabriel’s glee and seemed to grow uncertain, “what’s in it?”

“A magician never reveals his secret,” the trickster beamed and gazed at the man’s soul, seeing the same kind of inscriptions on his ribs as he did. Beautiful human, with a beautifully radiating soul.

“I meant… is it a lot of sugar? How many calories?” Tall and Handsome wondered as he nervously stroked his glorious locks behind his ear. Gabriel hummed contently and turned around, before bending down and going through the drawer at the bottom. Using his pagan powers, he gleefully got to know that Tall and Handsome’s eyes were staring at his behind. He could look anywhere inside the store, but he chose Gabriel’s behind. Gabriel slowly got out the binder and got up. He then turned around and placed it on the counter. With experienced hands he searched for the right page and opened the binder.

“Here’s my meat pie, we’re famous for it,” Gabriel pointed to the table of contents and watched the human come closer, studying the paper, “each serving is about 300 to 350 calories. I have a scale if you want to be more precise, not that you need to with a physique like yours.”

“Eh, thank you,” Tall and Handsome nodded, his blush back with full force, “I’d love to have a piece of the meat pie, and a cup of coffee. My brother will probably be in soon too.”

“Your brother,” Gabriel was filled with delight, practically shining with satisfaction as Tall and Handsome pushed the binder back over the counter; he’d worried that the two humans were dating or together, “his food is on the house too, as a celebration, and a favor to you.” Gabriel let a finger travel over the human’s hand, causing Tall and Handsome to freeze in place, but Gabriel was happy that he hadn’t pulled away with disgust, hoping that he might be interested. The guy slowly pulled back his hand when Gabriel took the binder. The trickster bent down and placed the binder in the drawer, making sure that his behind was high in the air for the human to ogle. Gabriel got back up and then leaned forward.

“Do you want the pie with a salad? I really recommend it for an extra fresh crispiness. I doubt you’d want fries with it,” Gabriel murmured, gazing at the soul and watching as the blush seemed to be constant on Tall and Handsome’s cheeks. The human looked over his shoulder, towards the bathrooms and then turned back to them when he didn’t see his brother.

“I’d love to have a salad with my pie, but most of all I’d love a taste of you,” Tall and Handsome whispered and Gabriel’s mouth almost fell open in shock; ding ding ding, jackpot! He couldn’t do anything else but to grin and hold out his hand.

“The name’s Gabriel, owner of this humble abode,” Gabriel stated as Tall and Handsome took his reached-out hand and squeezed it gently.

“I’m Sam,” Tall and Handsome introduced himself and Gabriel grinned.

“You wanna go out some time, Gigantor?”

“Absolutely.”

Gabriel pulled Sam’s hand to himself and then proceeded to write down his phone number, making the giant grin.

“I’ll get that pie for you now,” the wiccan released the human’s hand with a slow caress and then went out into the kitchen, grinning like there was no tomorrow. Mary gave him a curious stare, but kept making the cupcakes. As Gabriel got back with the pie, the salad and the coffee, the brother of Sam had shown up.

“Thanks,” the attractive brother said with a smile and placed the key on the counter before heading to where Sam was sitting and Gabriel followed. As the brother sat down, Gabriel placed the pie and salad in front of the giant and then the coffee.

“Hey! Did you order without me?!” the brother asked insulted and made Sam laugh.

“Obviously!” Sam picked up his utensils as Gabriel left to get a menu from another table. The giant took a bite before his eyes went wide.

“Holy shit…” Sam mumbled after he swallowed and then pushed the pie to his brother, “Dean, taste this.”

The short haired brother gave the pie an unimpressed look, but then took up the fork and ate a piece as Gabriel got back with the menu.

“Menu,” the trickster sang as he placed the folder in front of the brother.

“Holy shit!” Dean groaned and almost slammed the fork on the table, “I want this pie.”

“One pie coming up, want anything on the side? We’ve got honey glazed carrots, salad, bacon, fried potato,-“

“The pie and bacon,” Dean interrupted with a nod and pushed back the plate to his brother, “bacon sounds awesome.”

“Anything to drink?”

“Coffee,” Dean felt himself grow hungrier at the thought of food.

“Coming right up,” Gabriel grinned and gave Sam a flirtatious wink before he left. The two brothers devoured their food, almost ravenously and then sat for a while enjoying their coffee. Sadly for Gabriel he didn’t have time to interact with the brothers anymore as he got new patrons to take care of.

“Gabriel!” Sam called out and made the wiccan grin at him. Gabriel delivered the fresh food to the right table and then walked over to the brothers, ignoring a customer that was looking at the baked pastry.

“How can I be of service? Ask me _anything_ ,” the trickster winked to Sam, that blushed and then made a gesture to the rare items on the shelf, behind the counter.

“We’d like some more coffee, and to ask about the angel blade,” Sam stated and was unaware that he made Gabriel’s insides reel from shock; they knew that it was an angel blade!

“One moment,” Gabriel grinned and then went into the kitchen to ask Mary to leave the cupcakes and take care of the customers. The archangel picked up the coffee pitcher and then headed to the table where both of the brothers were leaning forward and speaking hushed to each other.

“There we go,” Gabriel hummed as he poured the two some more coffee. The wiccan placed the pitcher on the table and then sat down beside Sam. “You wanted to talk about some blade, which one of them?”

“The… Uh, angel…” Dean realized that Gabriel had no idea what an angel blade was and that he couldn’t reveal anything to him, “the silvery one. How did you get it?”

“Oh, you mean the letter opener! I got it in Sioux Falls,” the trickster half-lied, remembering that he’d traded the half phoenix feather for it with a hunter at the casino, but no one needed to know that.

“Letter opener?” Sam blinked and then stared up on the angel blade that had gone from being the weapon of a supreme being to a mere letter opener, but a letter opener wasn’t expensive. “Can we buy it?”

“Sorry, none of the items are for sale. I just like to display my collection,” Gabriel smiled apologetically and saw how disappointment rolled off of the giant.

“What did you pay for it?” Dean wondered and drew Gabriel’s attention, “we’ll double it.”

“I gave half a phoenix feather for it,” the trickster confessed and made Sam choke on his coffee, knowing how rare those were.

“You what?” Dean raised an eyebrow and decided to probe further, “a phoenix feather? You believe phoenixes exists?”

“Duh, obviously not,” Gabriel shook his head with a chuckle, “but the guy I traded with seemed ecstatic over the pretty little thing, yelling that it was a phoenix feather. You should’ve seen him! He looked like his eyes were going to fall out of his head.”

“I can imagine,” Sam muttered and then rolled his eyes.

“Gabriel dear!” a voice called out from the other end of the diner and made Gabriel grin and get up, having grown tired of the questioning.

“Margret!” the wiccan was well aware that the two brothers stared after him as he hugged the old lady. Gabriel served her a small piece of meat pie and then sat down by her table to listen to everything she had to say. Margret was a peculiar old lady with white, curly locks and a sharp gaze, but she knew everything that went on in Tea, and would speak with anyone willing to listen.

Gabriel was engrossed in her story of how a neighbor of hers were growing illegal drugs in his backyard and how a neighbor of a friend of hers believed himself to be a werewolf and chained himself in the basement every full moon when Dean passed him and Gabriel turned around to see Sam come walking.

“Hope it tasted well,” the trickster winked, knowing that the brothers had devoured every crumble.

“Hello there, Samuel, you sure have grown. Tell Bobby I say hello,” Margret smiled at the tall and handsome human, making Sam smile back.

“Will do, miss Harris,” Sam answered and then vanished out the door, making Gabriel realize that the brothers both probably were hunters if they knew Bobby Singer and knew what an angel blade was.

“Oh, I remember when both Dean and Sam were small,” Margret chuckled and her eyes twinkled amused, “they used to steal apples from my garden, but they sure grew up.”

“Really? Tell me more,” Gabriel grinned and the old woman started to tell stories of the two brothers, Bobby Singer and their mysterious father.

* * *

Dean hummed to the music, happy that the food had been delicious, and also free. They were always kind of broke while living on the road, so free food was awesome.

“How did you manage to get the food for free?” the elder of the brothers wondered and tapped the steering wheel to the beat of the music.

“By getting his number,” Sam held up the hand where Gabriel had written down his number and Dean stared shocked.

“You flirted your way to free food with a _guy_?!” Dean asked disbelievingly and Sam shrugged.

“He started it,” the brown-haired man defended himself indifferently and stared at the number in his hand.

“You’re _not_ going to call him,” the older of the two stated displeased.

“I kind of have to,” Sam insisted and looked out the window.

“But you don’t even swing his way!” Dean asserted and made Sam annoyed.

“What do you know about that?” the younger snapped, remembering how many times he’d tried to tell his brother that he was bi in the past without his brother ever listening.

“You’re not gay! So you’re not going to see him!”

“As much as I appreciate your wisdom, I’m still going to call him.”

“Don’t get all snarky with me!”

“You can’t order me around! I’m not a kid!” Sam argued and Dean gave him a glare.

“Why the fuck would you see some gay guy?”

“Because I flirted back.”

“You can just move on with your life, and not call him, ever.”

“Well, I’m not an ass like you.”

“Bitch,” Dean muttered.

“Jerk,” Sam answered back and then pulled out his phone, dialing the number into his phone and then wrote down a message.

‘ _Loved the food,  
~Sam._ ’

Now Dean wasn’t going to ruin anything, and if his brother took the phone and destroyed it, Sam always knew where he could find the flirtatious owner.

* * *

Gabriel grinned at the message and decided to up the game a bit to see if the human could keep up.

‘ _I bet you have something even more lovely in your pants ~ <3  
~Gabriel.’_

Sam’s face flushed several shades as he read the message and thought of the teasing man between his legs; flush cheeks, pupils wide, his lips on Sam’s cock. The guy would probably smile and enjoy it. The hunter swallowed and reprimanded himself for thinking like that about someone else.

The black impala travelled swiftly along the road, music playing and the brothers’ arguing quiet. It didn’t take long before the car made it to its destination. Bobby Singer’s Salvage Yard.

The bearded man stepped out on the porch and grinned as the two brothers exited the car.

“Bobby!” Dean greeted as the man walked down the steps and gave him a joyful hug. The older of the two brothers patted Bobby on his shoulder and pulled away, “where are the vampires?”

The old hunter chuckled at Dean’s eagerness and hugged Sam.

“Let’s get inside first,” Bobby suggested and then proceeded to walk inside, closely followed by the two younger hunters.

* * *

Gabriel sighed when he never got a reply from the large man, but had to settle with the first message and the phone number. The day went on like usual; full of customers and local gossip. The wiccan found himself standing outside the diner and watched as the sunset began to color the sky in pink and orange. He felt a calmness settle in as the sunbeams warmed him, but as he opened his eyes he stared straight into the sun without harm. Gabriel tilted his head and gave the star a closer look, counting the dark spots and the flares. The sun was heading into a high intensity period with a magnetic reversal.

“Crap…” he muttered annoyed and rolled his eyes; all this meant that he was going into a companion-period without a clear companion in sight. He was going to get bad-tempered, impulsive and definitely cruel without a partner to spoil; everything that his ex Kali loved about him. Gabriel sighed and walked inside his diner; now he needed to indulge in something sweet. Maybe apple pie.

* * *

Gabriel hummed to himself as he sat inside his trailer after having closed the diner. The heavy chains in his hands clattered as he read the inscriptions, fascinated by the ingenuity of them. They were forged by dragon’s blood, controlled by shimmering, black opals and powered by three demon souls. The deity stared captivated at a link that contained a black demon’s soul. He was definitely saving these, but the maker had left their calling card on them; a small line of hieroglyphs that said Neith.

He knew of the goddess and had met her many times. Neith was a goddess of war and had probably created the chains to aid in the apocalypse, not just to mess with Gabriel’s brethren. The archangel let out a heavy breath, knowing how kind and funny the goddess was. He knew her well, and didn’t particularly feel like killing her. With an unhappy grunt, Gabriel fell to his back on the floor of the trailer home and stared into the ceiling.

With interest he felt how heavy the chains were on top of him; they would probably be heavy enough to hold down a regular angel, but not an archangel. Slowly he let his wings unfold and then placed the chains over them. Glowing golden, fiery wings appeared, seemingly shaped from flames, light and diamonds. He moved his wings as he sensed how heavy they were and how his grace was locked to one pair of his wings, but he had many, and a large supply of grace, more than the item was designed to handle. As the shackles were harmless to him he didn’t need to destroy them or their maker, so he just snapped his fingers and sent the chains to his treasure chamber where they would be safe.

For a long while, Gabriel stared into the night sky, looking straight through the ceiling of his trailer home. Thoughts were drawn to the day that had passed him by and a large man that had happily flirted back. The wiccan picked up his phone with a grin and typed in a message.

‘ _You wanna watch the stars? :*_ ’ Gabriel sent and then waited, and waited. An hour passed and the deity grew annoyed; he was bored. Being bored was unpleasant. Gabriel did not like it when he was bored. No human should keep a god waiting. Sam had to be punished accordingly.

Humming to an ancient tone, Gabriel walked out and then into the diner and picked up a branch of rosemary. He returned to his trailer home, got lavender from his wiccan stash and ripped a small piece of fabric from his pillow. Testing his patience, he slowly stitched the fabric into a bag and groaned to himself as he could’ve just made the creation with his mere thought, but he was stubbornly pretending to be human right now, and humans did things manually.

Gabriel placed the herbs into the small, cotton bag and grinned as he decided to make the spell even stronger. He brought out a piece of paper and an ancient quill, made from his own feather. He drew out his archangel blade and made a small cut into his lower arm before he dipped the pen in his grace and proceeded to write down in vivid detail exactly what he wanted. Gabriel carefully blew on the bluish white text as his cut slowly healed and watched it shine on the paper. He waited in frustration for it to dry and then folded it before placing it in the small cotton bag. He stuck himself with the needle in the finger and allowed a silvery drop of pagan powers to fall into the herbs before he took the time to stich the tiny pillow together.

Grinning to himself he lit a blue candle on his altar, seeing that it was almost 1 at night and then chanted, cheating as he used his pagan powers to empower the white spell further.

“ _Holy Mother, Goddess Divine, I stand before your sacred shrine. Tonight, is a fantastic night.  
To be matched with dreams in sight. This person won’t listen or hear. My words tickle on deafened ears. Holy Mother, Goddess Divine, send a dream to awaken their mind. Through his vision he lives the lesson designed. Of any situation I desire. Everything of what I require. Holy Mother, Goddess Divine, send them your enchanted sign._ _Clear out the cobwebs and tear down the walls. Carry my message up and down every hall_.”

The wiccan placed the small cotton bag into the fire of the blue candle and Gabriel watched it burn, feeling how the power in his grace reacted with the spell.

“Prepare yourself, Sam,” the trickster chuckled to himself and got into his bed, deciding to watch the stars that night.


	6. Like a Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded: 2018-05-01  
> Words: 3 800

Sam’s painful wince was the only thing heard in the lonely room. The hunter flinched in his sleep and clenched his teeth. Sweat rolled down his forehead, despite him only having a blanket over himself. Lucifer’s cold laugh rung in his ears as he twisted in pain.

“What? You really thought all that was real?!” Lucifer shook his head bemused and leisurely pushed his blade into Sam’s shoulder, using his angelic strength to move the sharp weapon slowly through Sam’s bones, making the hunter scream and twist against the shackles that held him towards the burning rack. Sam gasped for breath, unable to inhale though the pain.

“Poor, poor, Sammy,” the Morningstar chuckled and twisted the blade, hearing the shoulder blade crack in half. Sam’s eyes rolled back and he wheezed, suddenly seeing something pink fall through the air. The pink thing was enough to focus Sam’s thoughts away from the pain. Another pink thing appeared above him and tumbled through the air like a leaf. The second pink leaf landed on his nose and all the pain bleed away.

“Eh?” Sam grunted as the tingling thing fell off his nose; it was a rose petal, and his head rolled down to the archangel, wondering what he was doing. Lucifer seemed confused as he watched a third pink petal fall to the ash covered ground, creating a small circle of grass. The Morningstar raised his leg and then crushed the petal beneath his foot, turning the grass to ash. Suddenly, more petals fell from the sky and the archangel’s eyes widened. Sam laughed as he watched Lucifer stab the pink leaves, slicing them in half as they came tumbling down; it reminded Sam of fruit ninja.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” a sultry voice murmured and made Lucifer freeze up before he slowly turned around, allowing the petals to calmly fall down and touch the ground, turning the ground to soft grass. Sam turned his head, seeing the owner of the small diner come walking through the field of ash. The hunter smiled delighted, happy that Lucifer was distracted.

“Hah! You think you can take over with some puny white magic spell, filthy heathen?!” Lucifer chuckled and took an aggressive stance as Gabriel approached. Something menacingly flashed in Gabriel’s eyes when the owner smiled a sinister smile, but then seemed careless.

“I don’t want to play with you,” the vision of Gabriel made a lazy gesture and Sam saw surprise on Lucifer’s face before he vanished in a gust of wind. The owner of the diner beamed as he got face to face with Sam and the human realized that he had no wounds, the rack wasn’t burning, the ground was made of grass, the air smelled of lavender, rose petals fell thought the sky and a cloud of light hung above them. He was no longer in hell.

“Thank you,” Sam breathed out and relaxed.

“How about some… _payment_?” Gabriel winked and traced a finger over the hunter’s torn shirt, making the hunter grin, having forgotten about Lucifer in an instant.

“ _Anything_ you could ever want,” Sam murmured, but gasped as the world shifted. He bounced on the purple, silken bed, wrists free and unharmed, and watched how Gabriel slowly crawled on top of him, keeping an intense eye contact. The hunter groaned approvingly as the shorter man ripped away the broken shirt and bent down to lick at his left nipple, giving it all his attention.

Soon enough, tender hands roamed Sam’s upper body and made him shudder. Gabriel pulled away to gaze at the human laid out like an offering on the bed. The wiccan hummed to himself and licked his lips as he studied Sam’s toned chest, and much to his glee, Sam stayed in place; wrists by his head and his eyes lingering on Gabriel’s mouth, almost as if he awaited a command.

“Yes, this pleases me,” Gabriel chuckled and bent down to kiss the hunter. Sam’s lips were soft and eager on his mouth, accepting the white magic spell and made the power above them begin to move. Half of the spell fueled Gabriel’s pagan manifestation and the second half entered Sam, causing the hunter to gasp as warmth encompassed him. The spell heightened Sam’s senses and fed his desire. The hunter bucked in his dream, his cock straining against the jeans at the assault of feelings as Gabriel slowly opened his pants, taking his time to torment the human.

“Fuck,” Sam swore as his cock finally came free and jutted up when his jeans and underwear vanished into nonexistence.

“So big, all for me,” Gabriel grinned eagerly and grasped the thick shaft with his hands. The pagan eagerly watched as some precum started to leak from Sam’s cock. He squeezed the member in his hands and chuckled sultry as the cum rolled down over his fingers.

“Waste not…” Gabriel murmured and gazed into Sam’s eyes as he let his tongue run over his digits up to the head, devouring the liquid. Sam threw his head back as the teasing owner began to massage his hands over his hard cock.

“So beautiful,” the wiccan purred as the hunter twisted and drew his hands through his hair to pull in it.

“Fuck yes, Gabriel,” Sam grunted when suddenly the entire place shook. Gabriel laughed from his place between Sam’s legs and turned to watch lighting crack over the wall to his right. The sharp end of an angel blade stuck out from the wall and wiggled; trying to crack through the white magic.

The wiccan made a disapproving noise and then made another wave with his hand. Lucifer’s scream echoed all around them before the cracks in the wall vanished together with the blade.

“So where were we?” Gabriel asked and rubbed his hands together, looking to the hard cock as though it was a feast. Sam was confused for a second, but his dream-self didn’t have the intellectual capability to be aware of anything other than the wiccan at the moment; Lucifer was nowhere near his thoughts right now.

Gabriel smirked and then let his tongue touch the head of Sam’s cock. They kept a powerful eye contact; Sam breathing with his mouth ajar and Gabriel smug at the effect he was having on the human. The wiccan let his tongue travel over the slit, around the head and along the shaft, all the while watching how the hunter reacted to every touch.

Sam groaned as the diner owner squeezed his hands around the shaft and licked his lips, coating them in saliva before diving down and devouring the head. The hunter gasped at the sudden onslaught of sensations and watched how Gabriel enthusiastically sucked on the head while using his lips to massage around the rim.

The wiccan pushed Sam’s legs apart and a lubed-up finger traced along the seam of Sam’s ass, finding the hole and traced over it. Gabriel slowly pushed in, savoring every moment of the soft skin against his finger and groaned internally at the feeling all the while sucking on Sam’s cock. Within the dreamscape it didn’t take long for Sam to relax and get used to the finger, so Gabriel added a second digit and started to stretch the muscle.

“More,” Sam pleaded and Gabriel entered the human with three fingers, giving him what he wanted, “yes…” The wiccan twisted his fingers and bent them, aiming for the prostate and then made the hunter arch his back as he hit it.

“Yes! Gabriel!” Sam screamed and came in spurts into Gabriel’s mouth. The wiccan hummed contently as he pulled away, licking his lips and stroke along the shaft, knowing that the white spell would remove almost all of the recovery time.

“Oh, yes...” Sam murmured and opened his eyes, seeing how pleased and contented the owner of the small diner seemed, but the moment their eyes met Sam felt a rush of heat wash over him. Gabriel was now as naked as he was. Sam didn’t know how, but the image of Gabriel had had clothes just a moment ago.

“Fuck me,” the hunter demanded breathlessly and widened his legs, allowing Gabriel better access to his stretched opening. The grin that spread on Gabriel’s lips promised nothing but ecstasy.

“With pleasure,” the wiccan purred and positioned himself, teasing Sam’s entrance with the head of his cock. Gabriel moved over Sam’s puckered hole, his cock hard, leaking and covered in lubricant.

“God, fuck me already,” the human begged, and gasped in delight as the head of the cock slowly breached his entrance, stretching him further. Gabriel grinned as Sam’s soft skin opened up and moved over his cock. The wiccan groaned and slowly filled the hunter to the brim.

“So good for me, Sam,” Gabriel gasped and slowly pulled out. The hunter mewled as the hot cock left him and then pushed all the way in again. The wiccan looked to the human, smiling as Sam was clearly out of his mind with lust.

“I’ll be good, just fuck me,” Sam winced and threw his head, making the manifestation of Gabriel start to move, gradually building up to a pace. Gabriel’s name fell from the hunter’s lips and Gabriel groaned approvingly as he felt the soft skin of Sam arouse him and bring him towards the foreseeable end.

Moans, slaps of skin against skin and rustling from the fabric on the bed filled Sam’s ears. Gabriel snapped his hips forward, filling Sam’s ass up and making the hunter gasp, before retreating and redoing the action until there was nothing left but moans from the hunter. The speed quickened as Gabriel’s breathing became more labored, but it wasn’t long before the wiccan groaned and came. Gabriel almost pulled out, leaving the head of his cock inside Sam and then jerked himself off, intent on leaving as much cum inside Sam as he possibly could.

“More,” Sam moaned and Gabriel quickly got on top of him. With the help of his hand he supported Sam’s pounding cock and Gabriel knew that he was close as he eased the member inside of himself. Gabriel moaned at the stretch and quickly started to move, impaling himself on the large cock of the hunter. Sam watched Gabriel’s open mouth and the wiccan’s eyes closed in delight.

“Gab-,” Sam gasped, “Gabriel!”

“Do it, beautiful, come for me!” Gabriel answered back, an animalistic need building up inside the pagan. Sam’s hips snapped upwards, meeting the wiccan halfway and feverishly watched Gabriel’s body.

“I’m-, I’m gonna-,” Sam gasped and threw his head back, enjoying how the diner owner never slowed down and came with a shout of his name.

* * *

Sam woke up in a haze and patted the bed around him, looking for a body to latch into. He opened his eyes slowly, but then jolted up, not recognizing where he was, but he wasn’t chained down. It took him a second of staring to realize that he was in one of Bobby’s guestrooms. Sam started to smile, feeling more well rested than he’d done in ages and lay back down; not much torture. With his dreams fresh in his mind he reached out for the phone to check what time it was, seeing that it was too early for Dean to come rushing inside to wake him up and seeing that he’d received a text from the focus of his dreams. Sam returned the phone to its place beside the bed and then closed his eyes, remembering in vivid detail how Lucifer had tortured him and then Gabriel had shown up and everything had changed.

Sam drew a deep breath and sighed before pulling the cover away and stared down on himself, seeing his tented underwear; he was hard and needy. When he pulled the clothing down he realized that it was stiff from hardened cum; clearly his dreams had had an effect on him during the night.

He threw the underwear on the floor next to his bag and then grasped his swollen member with a steady hand. As he slowly moved his hand, his mind was drawn back to his dreams; one where Gabriel was pushed up against the wall as Sam fucked into him. The short man had his head thrown back with his eyes closed. Sam’s name fell from his parted lips in small huffs of air, mingled with moans and ‘yes’es.

To the memory of Gabriel, Sam’s hand moved faster and his breathing became strenuous, despite silent.

“Gabriel,” Sam’s lips mouthed the name as he came in spurts over his stomach and chest. His vision vanished in white and his head spun with delight, unaware how he made Gabriel’s pagan nature hum with glee as Gabriel could feel the offering. The hunter lay in bed for a while, letting his breathing calm down and then got up. Quickly, he walked over to the bag and grabbed his tissues, before wiping away most of the evidence. Sam rustled around in his bag, finding the towel and wrapped it around his waist before quietly walking out of his room, hearing a TV on the floor below.

Sam showered, deciding to jerk off again as he still had the dreams fresh in his mind and while he wasn’t bothered by his brother. As he passed Dean’s room in only a towel the older brother appeared with a yawn and glared.

“How the fuck are you awake before me? And showered?” Dean’s eyes shone with suspicion as Sam stared at him confused.

“What? I woke up,” the younger hunter blinked and watched in bewilderment how his brother continued to glare.

“Whatever,” Dean then muttered after seeing that Sam’s confusion was real and pushed past the hunter, heading for the stairs. Sam frowned after him, certain that he heard him mutter something about ‘weird, ass dreams.’

Sam was confused as he got dressed in clean clothes, hiding away his dirty clothes in a plastic bag in his duffle. He continued to be confused as he got down the stairs, watching how both of the older hunters seemed a lot less revitalized than him. Sam was even confused as they were both up; the clock wasn’t even 5 yet.

“Are you sure you didn’t sneak out to meet that weirdo?!” Dean growled annoyed and Sam’s confusion suddenly disappeared and he grew angry.

“Of course not! Not that you have anything to do with that! Jerk!”

“Bitch!”

“Oh, shut up the two of you!” Bobby hollered, making both of the brothers feel like small children again and turned his cup of coffee, “I do not have to listen to your sorry asses when I had the weirdest dream about Sam!”

“You dreamt about Sam too?” Dean asked surprised, making Bobby stare at the hunter over his cup of coffee as he sipped it.

“What’d you dream?” Bobby asked suspiciously and Sam paled, begging that they hadn’t had the same dream as he had.

“Sam and that weirdo that gave him his phone number… boneing each other,” Dean’s voice was almost completely quiet as he buried his head in his hands and Bobby’s eyes widened.

“Who?” Bobby wondered, barely breathing and Dean groaned.

“I don’t want to say his name! I’ve had it shouted in my head all night!” the hunter almost yelled into his hands, “whenever I fell asleep, all I could see was _them!_ ”

“Gabriel,” Sam whispered, “his name is Gabriel…”

“Don’t even say it!” Dean yelled at his brother, receiving flashes of memories from his dream, begging that they would never know that he’d gotten hard from watching his little brother being violated in every possible way.

“That little piece of shit!” Bobby howled and downed the rest of his coffee, before slamming the cup on the table, almost shattering it. The bearded man got up and stomped past the mortified Sam and then slammed the door on his way out. Sam and Dean shared a confused look, but then the door opened again.

“Come on!” Bobby ordered loudly and both of the brothers practically ran out the entrance. The old hunter muttered as he got into his van and started the car, quickly followed by the brothers.

“What’s going on?” Dean wondered as they drove out from Bobby’s yard in an angry velocity.

“That Gabriel,” Bobby snarled and almost made the car tip over at he took a turn too hard, “he’s a wiccan!”

“What?! You mean, one of those ‘dancing around naked in the moonlight’-witches?!” Dean shouted and stared surprised at the older man.

“Yes, and this takes the fucking cake!” Bobby growled and sped out on the opened road as the sun barely breached the tree line.

“You’re not going to kill him, are you?” Sam quickly protested as the man seemed angry beyond reason.

“Of course not! Just teach him a lesson about messing with my dreams!” the man stated lowly, glaring at the road ahead.

“A witch! He’s a witch!” Dean stated disturbed and remembered the meat pie, “what if he makes pies from cat entrails?!”

“Idjit,” Bobby muttered and sent Dean a glance. The car roared along the highway and Sam feared the worst; the two other hunters seemed to be out for blood.

* * *

It only took a couple of minutes to get to the diner and Bobby parked in front of the building. The old hunter got out of the van and grabbed a gun from the back seat.

“Don’t hurt him,” Sam begged as he and Dean scrambled to get out, but the man didn’t listen as he stomped around the diner to where he knew the trailer stood.

“Gabriel!” the hunter slammed his fist on the door to the trailer, almost making a dent, “open up!”

The door to the trailer opened and a confused Gabriel showed himself. Bobby cocked the sawed-off shotgun and pointed it in Gabriel’s face, making the wiccan slowly rise his hands surprised.

“Get out!” Bobby ordered and took a step back, allowing the diner owner to walk out of the trailer with his raised hands, seemingly shocked, but not afraid.

“What’s this?” Gabriel wondered, hoping that his pagan nature hadn’t been uncovered by the hunters, but it if was they had the wrong weapons.

“You put a spell on us!” Bobby hollered and watched realization hit the wiccan.

“Oh… OH!” Gabriel began to laugh as he realized what had happened; he hadn’t specified on the note exactly which hunter was going to receive the dreams.

“This isn’t funny, asshole!” Dean shouted and Gabriel wiped away a tear.

“Yes, it is,” the wiccan insisted and laughed, “y’all slept in the same house! Had some lovely dreams?”

Dean threw himself over the short man, taking a strangle hold, but Sam quickly intervened while Bobby sighed as his anger bleed out. The two brothers struggled a bit, allowing Gabriel to slip out of Dean’s hands.

“You’re not touching Sam! _Ever!_ Fucking witch!” Dean shouted and struggled against his brother, realizing that Sam was a lot stronger than him.

“Geez, it’s just dreams…” Gabriel rolled his eyes while massaging his neck and turned to the oldest hunter that had lowered the rifle, “what’s the idea, Bobby? Shoot me?”

“Just trying ta scare ya,” Bobby muttered annoyed and realized that his plan had failed.

“You two know each other?” Dean stared between the two, surprised and still caught in his brother’s embrace.

“Yea,” Gabriel grinned and made a gesture to the older hunter, “Bobby here is a regular and he helped fix my car.” Gabriel sighed and decided to be apologetic. “Sorry about the dream, I was trying to flirt with Sam.”

“He doesn’t swing your way, bastard!” Dean yelled and Gabriel rolled his eyes with a sigh, not intent on telling the hunter that white magic only worked if it was accepted.

“Hothead,” the wiccan muttered to himself and looked to the diner, “how about some apology breakfast?”

“Not yet,” Bobby raised the shotgun again, but Gabriel didn’t raise his hands this time, “what kind of magic was that?”

“White magic,” Gabriel stated with another roll of his eyes, allowing the older hunter to know that Sam had somehow accepted the spell.

“Then why was it so strong?! Why were Dean and I affected?” Bobby questioned and Gabriel realized that it wasn’t really true; only the base was white magic, the rest was… strange. The wiccan looked sky high, knowing that he couldn’t say that he was both angel and pagan.

“Ops…” Gabriel said slowly and tried to smile a bit as he looked down, “I might have mixed in some blood magic…”

“And…” Bobby insisted, knowing that blood magic would’ve only affected the blood from who it was taken and Gabriel looked to the ground as he scraped his foot against the pavement, mumbling something.

“And!” Bobby roared.

“An angel feather! Okay?!” Gabriel yelled back and groaned, “the feather of an angel with grace on it!”

“Angel feather?!” Bobby roared, knowing how powerful and rare those were, “how did you get ahold of an angel feather?!”

Gabriel bit his lower lip.

“If you say ‘gambling’ I’m going to shoot you!” Bobby bellowed annoyed, knowing the shameful expression on Gabriel’s face.

“Eh… Please don’t kill me?” the owner raised his hands again.

“I’ll give you one more try; how did you get ahold of an angel feather?”

“I gambled with a demon called Cacti, and he ate angel feathers, but I think Boring killed him because Cacti always made Boring lose,” Gabriel began to talk, making up half of everything he was saying, “Boring is an ex-hunter and Cacti said he had a captured angel, so I gambled and won some feathers... Okay?”

“Do you have more feathers?” the man continued the questioning and Gabriel sighed, knowing he’d have to give up a feather or two to keep the hunters happy.

“Two of them…”

“Let me see them,” Bobby demanded and jutted the gun against the entrance to the trailer. Gabriel slowly walked into the trailer and then picked up an empty box, transporting by will two feathers into it.

“Here,” the wiccan held out the box and Bobby nodded to the brothers that stood frozen. Dean jerked himself loose and grabbed the box, quickly opening it.

“Holy shit…” Dean swore and showed his brother, making Sam’s eyes widen as he saw the bluish shine of grace.

“Yep, angel feathers, alright,” Sam stated and carefully reached into the box.

“How can you be certain?” Bobby wondered.

“Because they still have grace on them,” Sam stated as he picked up a blue feather and held it for Bobby to see, “I’d recognize grace anywhere.”

Bobby sighed and then let the weapon fall to his side as he stroke his beard with a tired sigh.

“No more spells on me or my family,” the old hunter stated and Gabriel nodded, “now, do you know what I am?”

“Eh? An angel out for blood?” Gabriel guessed and the human shook his head.

“A hunter, like your friend. Was it Boring? I hunt the supernatural, and you’re walking a fine line with your magic,” Bobby stated and Gabriel nodded quickly, “now we can get that apology breakfast.”


	7. To Strike a Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets to show off his collection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded: 2018-05-06  
> Words: 4 400

Gabriel slowly ate a piece of apple pie as the hunters drank coffee and ate meat pie. Bobby seemed happy enough and the brothers had calmed down after arguing about cat entrails in Gabriel’s meat pies.

“Okay, Gabriel,” Bobby began and placed the cup of coffee on the table, “what do you know about the supernatural?”

“That it exists?” the wiccan answered and sent a glance to Sam that was sitting beside the bearded man and Bobby held up a hand in between them.

“Eyes here,” Bobby muttered and drew back Gabriel’s attention, making the wiccan sigh and look at him. “What creatures do you know exists?”

“A lot,” Gabriel confessed, thinking to himself that he was walking a fine line for pretending to be human.

“Have you met any?”

“Yes, vampires, demons, devils, mermaids, werewolves, you name it,” Gabriel made a lazy gesture and then placed his elbows on the table to lean on them, looking bored.

“Is that a real angel blade?” Sam wondered and Gabriel started to smile.

“I hope so, I gave half a phoenix feather for it after all.”

“Hey,” Bobby snapped his fingers in front of Gabriel’s face and made the wiccan return his gaze to the man. “What do you know about vampires?”

“Vampires tend to avoid people that smell like garlic, because they get rashes over their bodies,” Gabriel stated and Bobby filed away the information, “they are led by a patriarch or matriarch. They need to be decapitated, they have retractable teeth, a mouthful in fact and not just two, they need to feed on blood, blah, blah, blah.” Gabriel stated with a bored expression, but then realized that he could trade with the hunters.

“The nest here in Tea,” Gabriel began and sat up straight, folding his arms over his chest and stared at Bobby with a smug expression, “I know something about them…”

“Tell us,” Dean demanded and made the wiccan stare at Sam.

“I want something for that information,” Gabriel smirked hungrily, making Sam blush as he imagined the two of them curled together in a bed, moaning and gasping each other’s names for real and not just in his dreams.

“My brother is not a whore! We’re not going to trade him to you!” Dean growled angrily as he understood what the perverted witch wanted and the wiccan looked to the older brother unamused.

“I only wanted a date, and if it leads to something more then I’m not against it…” Gabriel trailed off and Bobby sighed heavily as Dean glared daggers.

“It’s up to Sam,” the oldest hunter stated and made Gabriel grin and look to the tall and handsome human.

“What?! _No!_ ” Dean argued furiously.

“Why? Because you never wanted me to contact Gabriel in the first place? Or because you know I’ll go on the date?” Sam wondered and folded his arms.

“Because! Because!” Dean grasped for words to describe what he just knew was wrong, “because I don’t want to see you get hurt! And because this asshole sent a spell on us!”

“I could get hurt dating anyone,” Sam stated and looked to Gabriel, “I’ll do it. I’d love to go on the date.”

“ _Sam!_ ” Dean growled.

“ _Dean_ ,” Sam answered back between clenched teeth.

“Shut up, you idjits,” Bobby commanded and made both of the brothers look to him, “you heard Sam. He’ll go on the date. Now tell us what you know.”

“Good deal~,” Gabriel grinned and started to speak, “the patriarch is named Chester and his mate is named Florence. Their family name is Aubrey. They make new vampires and use them as foot soldiers to fight a large nest in Sioux led by James and Sarah Rives. Sarah is the matriarch and she’s almost 500 years old, 497 to be exact. The Rives practice self-control and only feed from willing humans, killing no one. They are a pack of 32 healthy individuals, too many for the tree of you. They are nice, I’ve met almost all of them. We had dinner and a party. The Aubrey pack is not nice. They have no self-restraint and kills off the willing food supply. Which is why the two packs are fighting. Chester and Florence took their ten strongest vampires and skipped town a few days ago, leaving their confused, newborn, hungry, terrified vampires behind. So when you guys find them, know that they might not have wanted to become vampires; they were kidnapped and used, and discarded like filth from the ones that they should be able to trust.”

All of the hunters looked concerned at the information and Bobby scowled as he hadn’t thought of the fact that the vampires weren’t just bloodthirsty monsters; they were people with dreams of their own.

“We need to get to Chester and Florence,” the man stated, knowing that the newborn vampires soon would come out of hiding because of their hunger, “but we also need to deal with the newborns.”

“Is there no wiccan magic that can turn vampires back?” Sam questioned and Gabriel groaned; the guy had the most heart wrenchingly pleading look on his face.

“Not wiccan, but…” Gabriel rolled his eyes and looked to the ceiling, knowing that if he mixed in some grace he could turn the vampires human over a period of time, cleansing their souls. It would be painful for the vampire, unless he could get to the tears of a phoenix; something he shouldn’t have as a common human, but that he had stashed away as a deity.

“Well?” Bobby wondered as he watched the wiccan with his face knit in concentration.

“A mixture of blood magic, grace and white magic,” Gabriel looked down to the hunter with determination, “but it needs the tears of a phoenix.”

“Tears of a phoenix?” Bobby repeated and watched Gabriel nod. The man sighed heavily. “And what else?”

“Well, technically,” Gabriel shrugged, “this is a bit above my head… But if you take a common vampire cure and add some ingredients, like the grace of an angel as a guide, the starsand as a powerful starter, the healing juices of a golden apple, the ectoplasm of a spirit to show what’s going to change, the blood of the patriarch or matriarch as a reference to what they are and the blood of a pure human, a priest will do fine unless you know someone holier, as a reference to what they are going to become. Ugh, the tears of a phoenix to ease the pain and a silver crystal to aid the phoenix tears and prana to fuel the spell. The vampires would turn human in a month after drinking the potion every night before bed.” Gabriel quietly berated himself for using his knowledge when he was pretending to be human, but as he looked to the tall hunter he started to smile; Sam had a determined look on his face and Gabriel found that he liked it.

“What’s prana?” Dean wondered, feeling how the mark on his arm urged him to spill the blood of vampires, but he ignored it to the best of his abilities.

“It’s life force. Any life force will do. A soul; human, not a demon, the grace of an angel, the breath of life from a god. Prana is untainted life. You could technically suck it out of the ground with the right symbols and the right spell,” Gabriel stated and felt warm as Sam looked to him with awe at his knowledge.

“I have none of the ingredients in my trailer,” Gabriel confessed, telling the truth; he had all of the ingredients in his treasure chamber.

“You know a lot for only being a wiccan,” Bobby murmured and sent a raised eyebrow to the male witch.

“Well,” Gabriel grinned to the man and refilled his own cup of coffee, “when people talk, I tend to listen.”

Gabriel missed how Bobby kicked Sam and Dean underneath the table, making them pay attention as Gabriel poured in some milk and then a lot of sugar. Sam thought that Gabriel was not the most health-conscious guy he’d ever seen, but he was still interested in him.

“So, Gabriel,” Sam smiled as Gabriel beamed up at him, “what’s the rest of the items on the shelf?”

“I’ll tell you if I get a kiss,” Gabriel murmured with a longing look on his face, making Sam blush and Dean pretend to gag.

“Dean-o, Dean-o, Dean-o,” the wiccan said, turning to the older one and grinned evilly, “I wanna do naughty things to your brother.”

“Ew,” Dean twitched back with a scowl on his face and looked horrified at the calm witch.

“Things you can’t even dream about, oh wait, you already did!” Gabriel taunted, but hid behind his arms as Dean raised his fist.

“ _I will punch you!_ ” the hunter growled angrily.

“Fine! I give up!” Gabriel shouted with a laugh, feeling as though he’d made some friends.

“The items?” Sam wondered as Gabriel put down his arms and looked to the hunter with a mischievous grin so Sam continued; “tell me about the items for a kiss?”

“Hell yes! I love making deals with you guys!” Gabriel jumped up from the seat, making both of the older humans twitch, and headed for the shelf. The wiccan went behind the counter and climbed the bench by the wall where the coffee machine stood. Gabriel got down the angel blade, the myrrh egg, the Shinto knife, the holy bottle, a small bottle with white sand, Triton’s conch shell, a small green flask and a glass tube with a red diamond.

“He seems way too eager,” Dean muttered to the two at the table and it was only thanks to Gabriel’s angelic hearing that he could make it out.

Gabriel got down from the bench and then picked out the green flask and the red diamond to show off first.

“I’m so excited!” the wiccan gushed and got to the table, “I rarely get to tell the truth about my collection! Watch this!” Gabriel placed down the small green flask on the table as he lifted the test tube with the small red diamond to his forehead and closed his eyes, willing the diamond to activate as he technically had no soul. The diamond started to glow and the light continually increased in intensity. Gabriel took down the diamond and handed it to Bobby as he reached out for it. The hunter placed the test tube to his forehead and watched as the diamond gained an even stronger glow.

“Let me try,” Dean stated and reached over the table before he snatched the vial from Bobby’s hands. The older brother mimicked the action and the diamond almost exploded with light.

“What was that?” Dean twitched and held the diamond at an arm’s length.

“Wow!” Gabriel grinned and realized that the man’s soul had to be amazingly bright for the diamond to react that way; which meant that the inscriptions on his ribs actually dimmed the light that he could see.

“Do it again!” the wiccan took the container and pushed it against Dean’s forehead as the hunter flailed, trying to get Gabriel away from him, but then watched as the diamond bristled with light.

“What does the shine mean?” Sam wondered curiously, and felt his fingers itch as he wanted to try it.

“It’s a rare red diamond,” Gabriel explained and slowly handed the diamond to Sam, “it reads your soul’s brilliance and translates it into light.” Sam stopped in his motion and frowned down on the diamond, knowing that his soul had to be dark, filthy and broken.

“Test it,” Gabriel urged as Sam placed the diamond on the table with a sad expression.

“It won’t work on me,” the hunter stated with certainty, making Gabriel frown, knowing that he could see a soul inside him.

“Why? Are you soulless?” Gabriel raised his eyebrow and watched how Sam placed a fake smile on his lips; the hunter had one of the most beautiful souls he’d ever seen. It was weird to Gabriel that a human didn’t want to see the shine of their soul.

“No, it’s nothing…”

“Try it,” Gabriel insisted, but the sad expression was back as Sam shook his head. Gabriel hated that sad expression, so he quickly got up on the table, took the diamond and pushed it against Sam’s forehead.

“No!” Sam gasped in panic, but froze as the diner exploded in light, just as bright as Dean’s.

“What?” the tall human blinked confused and slowly moved a hand up to his forehead, carefully gripping the vial to hold it to his head. “How does it work?”

“The purer the soul, the brighter the soul, the stronger the soul, the more the diamond shines,” Gabriel explained and smiled as Sam took down the test tube and stared on it with evident awe in his eyes.

“Purer?” Sam asked shocked and swallowed, “this can’t be right… I can’t be pure.”

“Why not?” Gabriel asked concerned and the hunter handed back the diamond.

“Eh,” Sam looked up to Gabriel and then shook his head, “it’s personal.”

“Okay, I’m not going to meddle,” the wiccan promised and held his hands in a surrender before he picked up the green flask and shook it, making it glow in a light green hue, mixed in with some orange lights.

“Okay, and that is?” Bobby questioned and picked up the item.

“It’s liquified aurora borealis, northern lights,” Gabriel stated as the flask was passed around the table.

“What does it do?” Dean wondered as he studied the light in the bottle.

“A single drop of that stuff will make you immune to any and all spells,” the wiccan stated and was given back the flask, not having impressed the hunters this time, “imagine hunting some evil witch and whatever magic they cast is useless. A fireball feels just pleasantly warm.” The hunters all shared a glance, suddenly realizing what liquified northern lights could do for them, and Gabriel walked away with the two items. Gabriel placed them on the counter and then reached out for the myrrh egg and angel blade before he headed back.

“Ah, so that really was a myrrh egg?” Bobby smiled as the golden egg was presented to him. The hunter touched it and Sam looked at it intrigued.

“What’s a myrrh egg?” the younger of the brothers wondered and reached out to touch it, feeling that it was hot as his fingers moved over the surface.

“It’s the ashes of a phoenix, incased in myrrh and gold. The phoenix burns up and is then reborn from the ashes. The phoenix gathers its remaining ashes and then incases it in myrrh and gold,” the bearded man informed and smiled, “I’ve only ever seen one in my life.”

“Then this is the second,” Gabriel commented amused and waited until the egg was passed around and then placed the angel blade on the table. Dean immediately took the weapon and felt its weight in his hands. The mark burnt on his arm and he felt how his bloodthirst increased; this weapon could kill anything. The hunter nodded.

“It’s a real angel blade alright,” Dean murmured and made his brother shake his head.

“You can’t possibly know that just by feeling it,” Sam asserted.

“But I can,” Dean insisted and then placed a hand over his right arm, “I can.” Sam stared fascinated as he realized that Dean was holding into the mark and then nodded. Dean let the weapon swing around in his hand and held into the blade; expertly holding it out for his brother to take. His insides screamed as Sam reached out; Dean wanted to keep that blade, use it on the vampires, use it on the wiccan that had made him hard from watching his brother having sex. Dean twitched as Sam took the blade, feeling how his bloodthirst slowly began to fade.

“You guys are weird,” Gabriel commented amused after having seen the display between the brothers, but then waited for the blade to be passed around.

“There are some things that are personal,” Bobby stated and made the wiccan nod.

“In time… In time… I love secrets, especially knowing others’,” Gabriel remarked and took the blade as it was handed to him. Bobby shook his head.

“That’s why you like gossip,” the oldest hunter piqued with mirthful eyes.

“You know me, Bobby, you know me,” Gabriel laughed and placed the items on the counter before picking up the Shinto knife, the holy bottle and the small bottle with white sand.

“Okay, the Shinto knife I recognize,” Bobby stated and picked up the small blade before turning to Gabriel, “is it blessed three times?”

“Ten times,” Gabriel stated and sat down beside Dean, “it works on most spirits now. It’s not a final solution as it just drains the spirits of energy, of prana. You still have to burn the bodies.”

“So using this blade on ghosts would give us prana?” Dean wondered and pointed to the small knife, “how do we collect it?”

“In a glass bottle, the prana will make the knife glow and then you just place it in a glass bottle and let it stand over the night,” Gabriel informed as the knife was passed around.

“Now what’s this?” Bobby wondered and held up the small bottle with white sand, almost glowing in the early sunlight that managed to get over the treetops.

“Here,” Gabriel reached out and took the flask before opening it and carefully poured out a few grains. The wiccan quickly turned to Dean with his hand raised and blew the grains at him. Dean’s eyes widened before his entire body slumped into the couch and he began to snore.

“It’s slumber,” the wiccan screwed back the head on the flask and had time to place it back on the table when Dean woke up and sent a fist his way. Gabriel found himself sprawled on the ground of his diner as the hunter angrily huffed.

“ _Don’t do that ever!_ ” Dean yelled and made Gabriel laugh; clearly the wiccan had no sense of self-preservation, “I should kill you for what you did to Sammy!”

“Oh, please,” Gabriel chuckled as he got up from the floor, “it was just a white magic spell that went overboard with angel grace!”

“You keep saying that, but I don’t know what that means!” Dean argued and Bobby reached over the table to calm down the agitated hunter.

“It means that Sam wanted it to happen,” Bobby murmured as Dean gave him his attention, “a white magic spell needs the consent of the one it’s cast upon, and the moment Sam wasn’t interested in Gabriel the spell would’ve worn off.”

“What?!” Dean yelled and looked to his brother, “you’re gay?!”

“I’m bi! I’ve told you a hundred times! Fucking jerk!”

“Bitch! Then why did the spell affect us?! I never fucking consented to that!”

“That’s my fault actually,” Gabriel looked away, a bit ashamed for his mistake even though he still felt that it was hilarious, “I tried to focus my mind on Sam, but I never specified that it actually was for him and him alone. The spell just went into the entire house and his accept was the only thing it needed.”

Gabriel got up from the floor, rubbing his cheek despite not feeling any pain and sent a glance to the handsome hunter, seeing that Sam was looking into the table with a fierce blush.

“And the last two items, what are they?” Bobby wondered, drawing away the attention from the flushed hunter.

“This,” Gabriel grinned and realized that he shouldn’t be so excited over the holy bottle, “it makes everything holy. Water, oil, wine. I haven’t tested it on a demon yet, but I might be able to soon.”

“Okay, that’s good, but what’s on the bench?” Dean wondered and looked over his shoulder.

“That’s just Triton’s conch shell,” Gabriel made a bored gesture to the item on the bench, “Triton uses it to control the waves, and the tides, and when blown hard it creates a sound that scares creatures away as it sounds like a dark wild beast. I’m not really interested in it as I got it from a surfer named Rogue Wave, but I was going to trade it with Cake, because he’s a god and might want it to give it back to Triton, but I thought that it might be valuable.”

Gabriel got up and collected the conch before he returned to the table. Knowing how to work the conch he carefully blew into it, causing a hollow noise, almost like that of an owl. The coffee in his cup swirled up and danced before the hunters as he played the instrument.

“It took about a day to learn,” Gabriel boasted as the coffee fell back into the cup and let the conch travel around the table.

Gabriel returned the things to the shelf as the hunters quietly spoke with each other around the table and Gabriel listened in, but it was just about how they were going to divide the work amongst themselves.

“Sam, you get Charlie’s help to track Chester and the fleeing pack,” Bobby whispered and leaned forward, making the two brothers follow his example, “then you go and try to find the ingredients. Gabriel can probably help you. Dean and I will check out all the places in Tea where vampires might hide, and during the evening we’ll help you search for the ingredients.”

“You’re sending Sam and that douchebag together?” Dean questioned annoyed and made Bobby roll his eyes, “I know you don’t like him, but he’s kindhearted, besides, Sam could beat him with one hit.”

“True,” Dean muttered to himself, but knew that Sam would never do such a thing.

“Gabriel,” Bobby said loudly as the wiccan was done with returning the items to the shelf, “would you help us with the potions? Help us to spare lives. Help us find the correct ingredients.

“Of course, Bobby,” the wiccan looked to Sam and smiled warmly, “Gigantor and I could go to the nest in Sioux and ask if they know where Chester would’ve gone, as we need his blood.”

“ _What?!”_ Dean yelled and grew angry, “you’re not bringing my brother into a nest full of hungry ass fangbangers!”

“Then I’ll just go alone,” Gabriel shrugged, “but they might want something in exchange for the information. I almost faint at the sight of blood so they can’t bite me.”

“So you’re going to use my brother as a bargaining chip to feed vampires! You fucking bastard!” Dean got up and Gabriel held up his hands and backed away.

“Only if he wanted it,” Gabriel defended himself and watched how Bobby walked in between them, holding a gentle hand into the hunter. “I wouldn’t bring him in without him being aware that they might want some blood in return for the information.”

“If Sam doesn’t want to go, I’ll go, I trust you, Gabriel,” Bobby stated calmly and pushed the hunter down to the couch.

“If you trust him,” Sam stated and felt intrigued; he’d read a lot about vampires in the Men of Letter’s files, “then I can go.”

“No fucking way!” Dean stated and the two brothers glared at each other, making Bobby sigh.

“We’ll decide that later,” Bobby quieted down the brothers’ arguing as Sam opened his mouth to respond. “For now, Sam and Gabriel will check out the local stores and see if they can find the ingredients. Tonight, we can argue about who will go to meet the vampires tomorrow night.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Dean stated and got up again, glaring at the small wiccan as he passed him, “let’s go.”

Gabriel watched as Bobby passed him and grabbed into Sam’s arm as the hunter tried to pass him too.

“And where do you think you’re going,” Gabriel grinned as Sam gave him a surprised look, remembering that he and Gabriel was going to check out the local stores and that he wasn’t supposed to follow his brother.

“I think you owe me something,” the wiccan smirked and his eyes shone with mirth.

“What?” Sam wondered, already having forgotten about the deal.

“A kiss!” Gabriel winced and looked to the large hunter, watching a smile form on his lips, “a kiss for the information.”

“You want to collect now?” Sam murmured and pulled the shorter man closer, remembering the dreams he’d had.

“By everything holy and unholy, yes,” Gabriel murmured and reached up, cupping Sam’s face and traced his right thumb over the lips, marveling over how soft they were; so perfect for blowjobs. Sam’s lips opened and a tongue gently licked Gabriel’s thumb as they looked into each other’s eyes. The wiccan pushed himself closer to the hunter and brushed their bodies together as he got up on his toes, gently pulling Sam’s head down as he stroked his arms behind the hunter’s neck. Gabriel felt a spark of arousal throughout his body as Sam’s soft lips moved over his and he buried a hand into the long hair of the human. Gabriel shivered as large hands caressed his back and then moved down to grasp his ass, massaging it and making his breath hitch. Suddenly, Sam’s hands lifted Gabriel into the air and turned them so that he could place the shorter man on the counter. Sam contently moaned as Gabriel massaged his scalp in return.

Dean gritted his teeth as he stood outside the car, watching that slimy witch with his hands all over his little brother.

“Those two won’t get anything done,” Bobby snorted and got into the car, making Dean pull out his phone and call. He watched as Sam pulled out his phone, not even interrupting the kiss and then answered.

“Yeah,” Sam sounded out of breath and Dean watched as the slimy little witch sucked on his brother’s neck.

“ _You two realize that we can see you! It was a kiss! Not a make out session!_ ” Dean yelled into the phone, watching Sam’s entire body freeze before he turned around with a mortified expression. Dean hung up and gave his brother a glare before getting into the car.

Gabriel glared after the car that sped away, having heard Dean’s voice and felt himself already half hard in his pants.

“Still that was an amazing deal,” Gabriel groaned and watched Sam’s red cheeks, but grinned as the hunter nodded in agreement.

“It was, yes.”


	8. Head over Heals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eat and drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded: 2018-08-01  
> Words: 6 300

Gabriel noticed that he wasn’t really concentrating on the road to Sioux as Sam spoke with someone on the phone. He was listening in on Sam’s heartbeat and his breathing as he spoke.

“Okay, so we need a start, we might be able to get that by tomorrow, sorry for waking you up, and stay safe,” Sam hung up with a sigh and then drew a hand thought his hair, “Charlie needs to know where the vampires lived so she can track their cards or something. She said that it’s difficult when she only has their name, but she’ll do her best.”

“The Rives might know where Chester used to live, but that means asking them,” Gabriel mused and turned in on a parking lot near a place he knew that had silver crystals and was open every hour of the day.

Gabriel showed the way to the store where he bought most of his wiccan supply, still feeling distracted by the large hunter that was walking beside him. They headed down a small alley and then Gabriel stopped by an unmarked gray steel door. The hunter looked around, feeling uncomfortable as Gabriel knocked hard on the entrance. They waited for a moment and then the door opened and a gangly man with long black hair was revealed. He looked bored, but as he saw Gabriel he began to smile.

“Welcome back,” the man Gabriel knew as Luis greeted and walked inside the store, leaving the door open. Gabriel and Sam headed inside, closing the door and heard it lock behind them. The place was well lit and bizarre items littered every shelf.

“What can I do for you today?” Luis wondered from his place behind a glass desk containing diamonds.

“Ah, I need a lot today, and strange things,” Gabriel grinned and made the shopkeeper’s eyes come to life, as Sam looked around, seeing everything from shrunken heads and parts of animals to flowers and live mice.

“Strange is what we do best here,” Luis grinned and clasped his hands together.

“I need a golden apple, preferably Idunn’s,” Gabriel stated and poked a bottle on a shelf with a demon in it, seeing three rows of demons.

“Idunn’s golden apple,” Luis wrote down on a note and looked up to the small wiccan, seeing how powerful magic coursed through his veins; the wiccan was truly to be feared if he ever turned evil. Luis sent a glance to the hunter, seeing a bit of magic in his veins, both dark and light, but ignored the large man as Gabriel was one of his favorite customers. 

“The tears of a phoenix,” Gabriel stated and picked a bottle of starsand from the shelf that he then walked up to the glass counter with.

“Tears of a phoenix?” Luis sighed heavily as Gabriel left the flask of starsand before going over to the shelves again, “we’ve never had anything that rare. If you ever manage to meet a phoenix, send my regards and that they would be paid a large amount.”

“Will do, will do, if I ever meet one,” Gabriel agreed and traced his fingers over a bottle containing snake eyes. “I need the ectoplasm of a spirit.”

“Excuse me, Mr.,” Luis said and looked to Sam that then turned to the shopkeeper, “the ectoplasm bottles are by your feet.”

“Take two,” Gabriel stated as Sam crouched down and stared at several bottles, all with different colors to their liquid, but he grabbed the whiteish gray fluid that he normally saw on ghost hunts.

“Is this it?” Sam wondered and made Luis send him a glance before nodding. The hunter grabbed two bottles and brought them to the counter before going back to study the skull of a crow.

“A silver crystal, preferably pulverized, at least half a kilo,” Gabriel stated and watched as Luis opened the counter and brought out tree small bags that he then placed on the counter together with the rest of the items.

“Do you have any kind of prana?” Gabriel wondered and made Luis laugh.

“Of course, what kind do you want? Angel? Breath of Life? Ghost? Demon? Soul?” Luis stated and Sam looked to him in shock.

“You have angel’s grace?”

“Of course,” Luis stated and unlocked a large safety vault. As the man opened the door Sam watched the shine fill the entire store. He blinked against the strong light and then saw row after row of bottles containing liquid light, but only four of them had the classical bluish shine of grace.

“Feast your eyes,” Luis grinned as both of his customers approached.

“Can we have to bottles with angel grace?”

“All four?” Luis asked shocked and Sam looked to Gabriel, knowing that the wiccan was the one to pay, because Sam had no money.

“Yea, sure, take all four,” Gabriel made an indifferent shrug and wondered if he’d have to sell a phoenix feather to afford all this. The man brought out all four of the bottles and then closed the door to the safe, making everyone blink against the now dark store. Gabriel picked up each and every bottle, sensing which angel it belonged to. All of the bottles belonged to Simikiel, but the angel was still alive; it was dangerous to leave this much grace, but it was technically none of Gabriel’s business even though the angel must’ve been payed well.

“Fine, and lastly, the Vampire Cure,” Gabriel stated and saw Luis nod.

“I’ll go get Idunn’s Golden Apple and the Vampire Cure,” Luis stated and walked straight through the wall, making Sam’s eyes widen. The man soon enough came back, holding a golden apple and two bottles. He placed one bottle on the counter and then held out a bottle with a yellow substance in it to Gabriel.

“Liquified Sunlight,” Luis stated and Gabriel looked to the man with happiness.

“Can I have a taste?”

“Sure, I saved that bottle for you,” Luis grinned as Gabriel opened the bottle and took a sip.

“Mmh,” Gabriel moaned and then slowly began to see life and magic, just like when he was flooded with his celestial powers. He looked down on himself and saw strong magic and then looked to Sam, seeing him with both light and dark magic, together with a lot of grace.

“I want it,” Gabriel stated and handed the bottle to Sam, “wanna taste?”

“Is it addictive?” the hunter wondered and Luis scowled in disgust, realizing that the tall man knew nothing about magic.

“As addictive as eating lawn grass,” Gabriel smiled and Sam shrugged before taking the flask.

“How would you like to pay?” Luis wondered and calculated the price, but he mostly traded with the wiccan who traded him rare items that he then sold to an auction if they were rare enough. Sam opened the bottle and smelled the fluid, sensing that it smelled a bit like whenever Castiel showed up; ozone. A bit afraid he took a sip and the closed the bottle before he swallowed. It tasted wonderful and he placed the bottle on the counter. Suddenly he could see bright light travelling throughout both the shopkeeper and Gabriel. Gabriel was at least five times as bright as the gangly man.

“What am I seeing?” Sam wondered and tried blinking it away, but it only got clearer.

“Life, magic, power,” Gabriel stated and unhappily pulled out an enormous, beautiful phoenix feather from his jacket after having willed it there.

“Ah,” Luis and reached for the feather in complete awe, “a tailfeather! And you had it without protection! In your jacket! Shame on you!”

“Yea, yea, yea,” Gabriel muttered and rolled his eyes as Luis smelled the feather, shivering as he identified it as phoenix.

“Ahaha!” Luis held out the feather in front of himself and made small jumps, overjoyed, “this is the best specimen I’ve ever had in my hands! I’m gonna be rich!”

Sam stared at the feather with a frown, seeing it pulse in with yellow power.

“Is that a phoenix feather?” Sam wondered, seeing a slightly red color around the yellow.

“Yes,” Gabriel muttered and felt the hunter’s eyes on him.

“How do you get so many phoenix feathers?”

“You don’t want to know.”

“Actually I do,” Sam stated and watched how Gabriel’s smile pulsed with a bright grayish light.

“You have your secrets, I have mine,” the wiccan winked happily and then watched as Luis placed the items into bags, “but I have a suspicion that both of our secrets involve demons.”

“Why would you say that?” Sam wondered and watched as Gabriel’s eyes travelled over his body.

“Look at yourself,” Gabriel commanded and the hunter looked down, seeing that he wasn’t as bright as the other two, but he still shone. Sam looked between the tree of them and realized that he was the only one that had black lines, and he could imagine what those meant; he was tainted.

“Oh…” he said depressed, realizing that Gabriel now knew that he was filthy.

“You have demons power flowing through your veins, Sam, that’s a good thing; you should be able to identify demons before a normal human, but I can tell that you have a hell of a lot more grace in your veins than demon power,” Gabriel smirked and saw how Sam looked down on himself again.

“Grace?”

“You’ve been possessed by an angel, or healed by an angel,” Gabriel stated and Sam nodded, knowing that archangel Lucifer probably accounted for some of that grace; him and Gadreel, and Castiel had healed him, and Zachariah had also used grace on him even though it was to hurt him.

* * *

Sam followed Gabriel outside and blinked against the sunlight. As they walked to the car people had begun to drive to and from work, which meant that Sam carefully ogled the people around him; finding that most weren’t as bright as him, but no one was as bright as Gabriel. The wiccan unlocked the car and then placed the shopping bags into the trunk before getting in into the front seat.

“So you are okay with it?” Sam wondered as he closed the door and Gabriel drove out from the parking lot.

“Okay with what?” Gabriel wondered confused.

“The demon blood in my veins,” Sam mumbled and looked away.

“It’s why you thought that your soul wasn’t going to shine,” Gabriel figured and watched Sam nod, “I really don’t care about that, Gigantor. It’s such a tiny part of you. I still feel insanely attracted to you.”

“That’s good,” Sam grinned and gave Gabriel a light squeeze on his leg, “the only thing I can think about right now is to blow you in this car as you drive.”

“I wouldn’t recommend it,” Gabriel mirrored Sam’s grin, “no matter how much I want to feel your lips on my cock. I will run us off the road and then your brother will kill me for real.”

* * *

As they got out of the city Sam couldn’t help but to stare at the trees and fields around the road; they steamed with light, sparkling and shimmering in the breeze. The car ride was too short when Gabriel pulled into the diner and drove around.

“We need to get my cauldron for this,” Gabriel stated as he parked the car outside his trailer home and got out, followed by Sam. The wiccan opened the door to the trailer home, showing that it was unlocked and walked inside, leaving the door open. Interested as Sam was he immediately followed. Gabriel opened the blinds and the curtains in the kitchen to the right, allowing Sam to see a blue candle streaming with white power among other things that he couldn’t quite identify. Curiously he approached and saw the items clearer.

“That’s my altar,” Gabriel commented as Sam sat down beside it and studied the items, “as you can see I mostly use white magic while meditating and creating blessings, but there are trace amounts of other magic.”

“Okay, what are they?” Sam wondered and pointed to a falcon-headed, wooden figurine.

“That’s Khonsu, the Egyptian moon god, bringer of life, protector of children, slayer of evils, and defender of those that travel at night,” Gabriel stated in awe, knowing how kind and gentle the god really was. He was usually a caretaker or teacher when he was in his human form even though he enjoyed eating raw hearts, especially his enemy’s hearts.

“Okay, and this?” Sam pointed to the female figurine opposite to the male figurine, seeing that the female one seemed to pulse with light while the male one just had a gentle shine.

“That’s Gaia; Mother Earth,” Gabriel smiled as he sat down beside Sam and caressed the figurine, “by the shine we can tell that Gaia answered my spell, making it stronger than if it had travelled alone.” Gabriel smirked, knowing that he and Gaia were old lovers, long before he was known as Loki, when he was only known as the Spirit of the Mountain, and she had probably sensed his grace and pagan powers inside the spell.

“The pentagram I recognize,” Sam stated and pointed to the pentacle engraved into a mirror and Gabriel shook his head.

“When a pentagram is in a circle it’s known as a pentacle,” he informed.

“Right, sorry,” Sam murmured and pointed to the next item; a bowl with holy water, “and this shining liquid is…”

“Common holy water,” Gabriel answered and made the hunter nod and move his finger to a small bowl with shining pebbles.

“Holy salt,” Gabriel informed, and Sam’s pointing finger went to the only item that wasn’t glowing strongly with magic on the table. “Cookies.”

“Why do you have cookies on an altar?” Sam wondered confused and took down his pointing finger as he recognized a knife, an incense burner, two golden candles, the blue candle, a bell and what looked like a grail in silver.

“In case I get hungry and in case my chosen gods get hungry,” Gabriel grinned happily and took a cookie, making Sam repeat his action.

“Oh, God!” Sam groaned as he took a bite while Gabriel just stuffed the entire cookie into his mouth.

“Nice, aren’t they?” Gabriel stated and watched Sam’s blissful expression.

“These are divine! Why don’t you sell these in the diner?” Sam wondered and took another bite feeling the crunchy surface and the soft, and slightly chewy insides.

“Because the ingredients are hard to get to,” Gabriel grinned, seeing Sam’s horrified face as he realized that it was nothing normal.

“What’s in them?”

“They have healing properties,” Gabriel picked up the small knife from the altar and then held it out in front of Sam’s hand, the hunter nodded, knowing that the wiccan was going to cut him and then watched as Gabriel did just that. A small trail of blood dropped on the pentacle, before Sam’s skin knitted itself together in front of their eyes.

“It also increases magical powers, like the liquified sunlight,” Gabriel grinned and saw how Sam stared at the last of his cookie, “I think that you might be able to concentrate enough to use that grace of yours. The cookie will increase your ability to see life, so you can see the grace move inside your body when you focus on commanding it. It also contains maca root. So it’s also a potent aphrodisiac.” Gabriel grinned hungrily as Sam’s eyes grew darker when his body reacted. The hunter ate the last of the cookie and smiled at the wiccan.

“What’s the rest of the ingredients?” Sam wondered and started to feel how life moved throughout him, but mostly he could feel himself getting an erection.

“Breath of Life, Silver Apple, Soma, Liquid Sunlight, and then other normal ingredients,” Gabriel breathed out, feeling how his insides reeled as Sam bent closer.

“You drugged me,” Sam murmured, fighting against the building need in his veins, but he felt full of life, revitalized in a way he’d never felt before; this was better than demon blood.

“I ate a cookie, you drugged yourself,” Gabriel grinned and leaned in closer, their lips almost touching.

“True, but not really classy of you,” Sam murmured and Gabriel pulled away.

“Let’s resist it then,” the wiccan winked and heard Sam growl; he didn’t want to fight it. He wanted to give in to it, bathe in it, because sex like this surely was going to be pleasurable.

“Come on,” Gabriel continued and got up, seeing Sam’s eyes follow him, “let’s take a walk and I’ll show you something amazing.”

Sam groaned as he got up, feeling himself half hard already and followed the wiccan out of the trailer. The light outside had intensified by a thousand. Life streamed through the trees and he could see it move throughout the plants and foliage. It took Sam’s breath away.

“Come,” Gabriel held out a hand and Sam turned to him, catching his breath and felt his heart make a beat. Gabriel shone in a light gray while the nature around him streamed with bright lime light. Sam took his outreached hand and felt a shock of pleasure go through him. He looked back to the trailer, realizing that Gabriel was leaving it unlocked again.

Sam stared around himself, amazed by the nature that he could see. They walked for half an hour and Sam had gotten used to the need in his veins when the forest opened up to show a small lake, it too shimmering with life and Sam could see bright fishes deep below the surface.

“Liquid Sunlight would be awesome in a fishing competition,” Sam mused aloud and heard Gabriel laugh.

“I guess that’s true,” Gabriel agreed and lay down in the grass. Sam soon followed his example and lay down beside him, still feeling the building need in his veins; the walk had been amazing as Sam had been able to see life and he felt in admiration for everything. They lay in the grass for a couple of minutes of silence, staring up at the crowns of the trees and the clear blue sky.

“You are so bright and beautiful,” Sam suddenly murmured and Gabriel turned to him, seeing him stare at Gabriel with longing.

“So are you, Gigantor…” Gabriel turned to his side and stroke a wisp of hair behind Sam’s ear.

“I know I’m drugged right now, but I want you,” the hunter confessed quietly with blushing cheeks, “I wanted you before I was drugged, so I think, we could, you know.”

“You have no idea how much I wanted to jump your bones, even before I drugged myself, now it’s worse,” Gabriel beamed and licked his lips, making Sam swallow heavily.

“You should do it,” Sam declared heady, feeling a thrill run though him as Gabriel rolled on top of him, straddling his waist.

“You don’t think we’re moving too fast?” Gabriel wondered, sensing how an electric need tingled wherever they touched, and Sam seemed to sense it too as he shivered in the hot sunlight.

“I could die tomorrow when we meet the vampires,” Sam murmured and Gabriel shook his head.

“They are nice vampires, ever met nice vampires?” the wiccan commented amused and began to brush up against the hunter, groaning as the lust only increased.

“Once,” Sam gasped and pulled the wiccan down. Their lips crashed together and their tongues danced, making fire run though their bodies. It was heavy and hot as they both struggled to breathe into the kiss. Sam’s hands grasped into the black shirt that the wiccan was wearing below his military green jacket and pulled in it. Slowly he managed to get the buttons open, the moment he did, he caressed the soft skin of the wiccan, strangely enough feeling him glow with life beneath his hands.

Gabriel broke the kiss and leaned back, desperately pulling off his jacket and his shirt before he dove down and started to suck on Sam’s neck, making the hunter groan happily.

“Fuck,” Sam swore and grasped hard into Gabriel’s hips, he could feel every cell in his body pulse with power. The human slowly pushed up again the wiccan, making them both moan as Sam’s hard bulge lined up with Gabriel’s ass.

“Shit, lube,” Sam muttered into the air and caressed Gabriel’s back.

“I have holy oil in my jacket,” Gabriel breathed heavily and nibbled on Sam’s earlobe.

“Why?” Sam wondered and grasped Gabriel’s ass though his pants, grunting as the cheeks were perfect for his hands.

“To test on a demon,” the wiccan groaned, feeling himself already connected to Sam through the Liquid Sunlight and the overwhelming sensation of need, but he wanted more. Gabriel rolled off Sam, down to the grass beside him and grasped the button on his pants, struggling to get it open as he normally didn’t change pants, ever. Sam saw what he was doing and made quick work of his own clothes, pulling down both his underwear and his jeans. He kicked off his shoes and tugged off his socks before throwing a look to Gabriel, seeing him as naked as himself.

Gabriel quickly straddled Sam’s legs, moving his hands up his thighs to the hard cock. Sam groaned and watched interested that Gabriel was just as big as him, and just as hard. The wiccan’s hands slowly caressed around the hard member, torturing Sam with the touch that was so close to where he wanted it. Sam’s hands quickly found Gabriel’s and the hunter instantly placed them around his shaft, groaning as the desire worsened.

“I fucking need you,” Sam muttered with his eyes closed and felt how Gabriel complied, slowly beginning to caress up and down Sam’s hard shaft.

“You need to prepare me,” Gabriel declared and Sam nodded, suddenly assaulted with images of Gabriel’s puckered entrance sliding over his fingers.

“Yes,” Sam moaned and forced them around, pushing Gabriel down into the soft grass, making the wiccan growl with pleasure, not used to be thrown around with such ease; usually his worshippers were too afraid of him to even try anything other than kissing and sucking on his body.

“Where’s the oil?” Sam wondered, excited to use oil like the old Romans did and saw how Gabriel reached out for his jacket. The wiccan quickly found the small flask with holy oil, thinking that what they were about to do with it was everything but holy, but it just excited him more. He gave the flask to Sam and watched as the human’s hands trembled with lust when he opened it. Sam poured half of the liquid into his hand and then sealed it again before placing it beside them in case they would need more. Gabriel’s legs opened wider and the wiccan stared at him through half lidded eyes, shining and full of want. Sam groaned as he smeared some of the oil on his stiff cock before he started to coat Gabriel’s entrance.

“Fuck, I need it,” Gabriel groaned as Sam slowly pushed a finger into him. Sam watched fascinated as his finger moved in and out of the being of light that wanted him, feeling the oil spread over the entrance and then pushed in two fingers.

“Oh, yes,” Gabriel moaned and threw his head back, “fuck me with those big hands of yours!” Sam swallowed as he built up a rhythm with his slicked-up fingers, curving them to strike the prostate, causing the wiccan to mewl and arch his back. Sam’s eyes travelled over the wiccan’s body, seeing his soft stomach and the hard cock between his legs. Gabriel was holding into his legs with his hands and his head was rolling from side to side as he panted loudly; everything was messing with Sam’s head as he just felt the need increase. His eyes lingered on the hard cock with the swollen head, watching as it moved and pulsed with Gabriel’s magic.

Sam entered a third finger and licked his lips, making sure that they were well coated in saliva before he devoured the head of the cock.

“Fuck! Sam!” Gabriel gasped and looked down, seeing the hunter’s head move up and down, taking him to the back of his throat all the while the fingers stretched him.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Gabriel repeated it like a mantra, feeling himself grow close; at this rate his pagan powers were going to blow out and reveal him as a pagan.

“Sam stop!” Gabriel called out and whined in frustration as the hunter’s soft lips and hot mouth left him and his fingers froze inside him, but it was enough for Gabriel to get ahold of the pagan part of him, “I’m gonna come if you continue…”

“Good, I’m gonna make you come over and over again, like you did to me in my drams,” Sam purred darkly and his fingers began to move again as he licked his lips. Sam’s soft lips closed around Gabriel’s swollen member and the wiccan grasped hard into his legs.

“So perfect,” Gabriel groaned, feeling how smooth lips moved over the ridge of his head and fingers slowly stretched him. Sam’s eyes opened and stared up on Gabriel with his green eyes glowing with power. Gabriel threw his head back and groaned; the human was beautiful. Gabriel quickly looked down again, seeing his cock vanish into that hot cavern that was Sam’s mouth. Sam smiled around his cock and then took it deeper. Gabriel felt himself hit the back of Sam’s throat and stay there. The hunter’s eyes closed as he took a deep breath and then forced the cock deeper. Gabriel let go of his legs and quickly grasped into Sam’s hair as he felt how tight and hot Sam’s throat was.

“Sam, oh, Sam,” Gabriel groaned and then felt how the hunter devoured him completely, all the way to his body. The hunter swallowed around the cock, making Gabriel grit his teeth; he was so close, so fucking close then Sam suddenly pulled away and gasped for air.

“I haven’t done that since college,” Sam grinned and recovered before devouring the entire cock again, but this time he didn’t just swallow it down to the base, he relaxed his throat and let the erection quickly move out and in.

“I’m gonna-, I’m gonna-, I’m gonna-,” Gabriel gasped and felt the building pressure in his cock. Sam moaned and Gabriel lost it.

“Sam!” he shouted before his hips jerked and he came in spurts down Sam’s throat. The human greedily swallowed and then pulled away, breathing heavily.

“Sweet?” Sam wondered curiously and blinked; he’d never tasted cum that was sweet before, nor tasted like the cookie he’d just eaten. Sam quickly closed his lips around Gabriel’s cock and continued to suck out every single drop, making Gabriel twist and wince. For a few moments, Sam let himself milk Gabriel’s prostate and suck on the head to get out all the last drops.

“You taste delicious,” Sam commented and made the wiccan blush, knowing that it was his pagan nature that did it.

“You can have some whenever you want,” Gabriel flirted and then leaned on his elbows, feeling how satisfaction coursed through his veins, but it was quickly being quenched by wave after wave of a new hunger, stemming from the cookie he’d eaten.

“Lie down, and I’ll give you the ride of your life,” the wiccan grinned and watched as Sam quickly obeyed, lying down in the grass beside him. Gabriel contently got on top of the hunter, seeing how the interested cock glistened from the oil in the sunlight and gleamed with power. Gabriel licked his lips and then used his hand to guide the member inside, feeling how the slick oil helped breach him.

“By Father,” Gabriel groaned lowly as he felt the burn of the stretch and leaned back as he took Sam to the base, gasping as Sam’s cock brushed against his prostate.

“Yes, so fucking big, and all for me,” the wiccan moaned out and Sam watched in fascination how his body teemed with life and arched at the pleasure he felt; he seemed to have a center of silvery power that pulsed by his heart. Sam’s hands wandered over Gabriel’s thighs, caressing the smooth skin and wandered to the soft stomach, admiring how beautiful he was, as the wiccan got used to Sam’s thickness.

Gabriel began to move, slamming himself down on Sam’s cock with desperation, feeling how Sam brushed against his prostate and filled him with every hungry shove. The human’s hands were grasped into his thighs and helped him ride him harder.

“Yes!” Gabriel’s entire body shivered with delight as the cock breached him over and over again. He was so lost in his own pleasure for a while that he forgot about giving Sam a show, but then he looked down, locking eyes with the hunter. Gabriel stared at him with half lidded eyes as he began to caress himself. A satisfied smirk played on his lips as Sam’s tongue flicked out and wetted his mouth at the sight. Gabriel rode the hunter in a more comfortable pace and threw his head to the side, moaning as his hands moved over his stomach and up to his chest. With a groan, Gabriel let a hand move up to his hair, pulling in it to dishevel it.

“Stay,” Sam suddenly commanded and Gabriel did a few insertions before he froze in his movement even though his body cried out for more; he was not used to obeying orders. The hunter’s hands guided him slightly up, making him frustratingly half full. Sam’s legs shifted and his hands took a tighter grip into Gabriel’s thighs, before he without warning fucked into Gabriel, making the wiccan throw his head back with a cry of the hunter’s name. Sam’s pace was fast and unforgiving, making Gabriel see stars in front of his eyes. His pagan powers swelled in his chest and he wanted to mark the hunter, mark him as his worshipper, his belonging, his and his alone. Gabriel’s hands took a hard grip into Sam’s fingers as his cock pulsed and grew larger from the assault on his prostate.

“ _Sam!”_ Gabriel felt how his pagan powers started to stream throughout his body, and he knew that Sam could see it thanks to the Liquid Sunlight.

“Come on, Gabriel,” Sam groaned and loved the slaps of skin against skin, seeing how the wiccan pulsed with light, but it was turning more and more silvery for every second, seemingly streaming from his heart; Gabriel was beautiful.

“Fuck Sam! You have no idea what you’re doing to me!” Gabriel shouted, barely able to see anything as his pagan powers were going to blow out, but he knew that his powers had turned his eyes to silvery mirrors.

“Making your magic flow!” Sam grunted, and Gabriel laughed drunkenly.

“Yes!” Gabriel confessed with a cry; Sam’s description was close enough, “I’m gonna have a blowout!”

Sam had no idea what that meant, but he guessed it was good, so he continued to thrust into Gabriel even though his legs burnt from the strain.

“Micaelazodo Elo, barinu okada a ol, (mighty god, have mercy on me)” Gabriel mumbled to himself over and over again, not even aware that he was speaking Enochian.

“Come, Gabriel,” Sam groaned as he felt fire in his legs, but he knew that he was close to coming too.

“Sam! Ol bolape tastax adagita-! (I’m gonna)” Gabriel yelled and Sam watched in fascination how the silvery magic stopped and then headed into Gabriel’s heart, as to drawn there by a strong magnet. Gabriel gasped and his hands almost crushed Sam’s before Sam saw it. Gabriel’s silvery heart seemed to explode and he quickly closed his eyes, afraid that he would get hurt and had time to see the silvery magic leave Gabriel’s body before his eyes closed completely. It felt as though a strong wind blew past him and he felt splotches of cum hit his chest.

“Ah,” Gabriel made a noise and Sam opened his eyes, seeing how the wiccan almost fell off him to the side. Sam steadied him, holding him upright, but then Gabriel collapsed on top of him. Gabriel’s breathing was labored and he twitched beneath Sam’s hands.

“I take it that a blowout is good,” Sam murmured, feeling Gabriel’s entire body jerk and jolt.

“You have no idea,” Gabriel whimpered, feeling that Sam’s hard cock was still in him; the human had some serious self-restraint to not just fuck until he was satisfied. The wiccan forced himself up and then stared down at the hunter with silvery mirrors for eyes.

“Oh,” Sam stared into the image of himself and blinked; Gabriel seemed completely out of it, but then began to move again. Sam saw that the silvery power seemed to wash over the wiccan with every pound.

“I’m gonna make you come again as punishment for those wonderful dreams you gave me,” Sam purred threateningly and then rolled them around, seeing Gabriel’s arms go limp beside his head. The wiccan panted, still having those silvery mirrors for eyes. Sam found that he enjoyed being able to see the desire in his own eyes though the mirrors.

“How does that sound?” Sam whispered hotly, only inches from Gabriel’s lips, wanting to check so that Gabriel was still interested in sex.

“Amazing,” the wiccan breathed, rarely having met a human that could fuck him as good as Sam was currently doing, and he clearly didn’t care that he was showing signs of being a pagan, or he just didn’t know what the mirrored eyes meant, despite being a hunter.

“Good,” Sam purred and pulled out of Gabriel completely, knowing that if he just went at it he would come quickly. The wiccan winced in protest, but then Sam’s head vanished from sight and Gabriel looked down, seeing and feeling Sam lick up the cum that had coated Gabriel’s chest. Sam stared up at Gabriel as he licked the man’s chest clean, marveling at that wonderful taste. Sam assumed that he tasted like that because he had eaten that cookie, but didn’t know how wrong he was.

Gabriel moaned and winced as Sam’s tongue made quick work on his nipples, and then kissed his way down to his half hard cock; the wiccan hadn’t been worshipped like that in a long time as he’d mostly just played with his own creations. He’d clearly forgotten how good sex could be, especially to a god. Sam’s mouth found Gabriel’s half hard cock and began to suck.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, kiddo,” Gabriel droned, out of his mind with pleasure and hoped that they weren’t going to kill him in the end, “I’ll punish you for this.”

“Looking forward to it,” Sam murmured against Gabriel’s cock and sucked it clean. Sam hummed contently and then grabbed his own erection and got into position. He pushed the head against the puckered hole, up and down, teasing.

Sam pushed in the head, listening to the moan that followed and grabbed Gabriel’s legs, placing them over his elbows. Sam placed his legs correctly, standing on his knees.

“Fuck me, hunter…” Gabriel whispered and Sam grinned before he did just that. It was slow at first as Sam watched with satisfaction how he himself moved in and out of Gabriel, watching his own cock stretch that slick, oily hole. Sam grasped into Gabriel’s waist, bending his legs higher and then stopped completely.

“How do you want it?” Sam murmured, voice dark with lust.

“ _Rough, passionate, hard_ ,” Gabriel grinned excitedly, punctuating each word, “we can do soft and loving another time, but right now I need you to do me like a wild beast; _ruthlessly_.”

“Oh, I can do that, wiccan,” Sam’s hips suddenly snapped forward, making Gabriel’s face contort in pleasure as he threw his head back. Sam found a quick pace, going for roughness rather than speed as he plunged into the shorter man. Gabriel arched at the assault to his prostate and felt how Sam thrusted his warm cock into him. At the powerful onslaught, Gabriel felt the new need to mark the human as his, his and his alone. The only thoughts that spun thought Gabriel’s mind was ‘mate me’ and ‘breed me’, but he couldn’t carry a child without telling the hunter what he was.

Gabriel grasped into the grass, tearing it from the roots in the ground; his hands flashed in silver, marking the ground as his, but his marking only bled away into the grass as Sam shoved into him.

“More!” Gabriel begged, feeling his hands flash again as the hunter pushed up against his prostate with every thrust. Gabriel had gone from soft to hard, and he looked down, seeing that Sam had his face knit in concentration and thrusted to the best of his abilities, wanting to please his sexual partner. Gabriel gasped and trembled, loving every moment.

“G-, Gabriel,” Sam forced out and snapped his hips, driving himself deep into the wiccan, “I’m gonna-, I’m gonna come.” Gabriel immediately moved one of his hands down to his erection and started to stroke it fast, afraid that he was going to mark the human if he touched him.

“Come for me, beautiful hunter,” Gabriel muttered and felt his entire body rock as Sam fucked into him harder.

“Sam. Sam. Sam.” the wiccan squeezed his hand harder around his own erection and moved fast, quickly coming in spurts, chanting the hunter’s name as thought his life depended on it. Sam felt the tightening of Gabriel’s ass and looked down, seeing him come over himself in jets of cum.

“Oh, yes, beautiful,” Sam murmured, pounding Gabriel’s ass until he came. His hips snapped forward, shooting his seed deep into Gabriel’s ass, and then again, shooting another spray of cum, and again another shot, and again. Sam didn’t know why he came so much, but in the end, he came five times before he collapsed on the wiccan, breathing just as heavily as Gabriel.


	9. Blood, Sweat and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel searches for tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded: 2018-08-12  
> Words: 4 100

Mary knocked on her boss’ trailer home, shaking her head as the clock was ten past seven and the diner should’ve opened at seven.

“Gabriel!” she shouted and then tried the handle, finding that it was open. Sighing to herself, she carefully walked inside, wondering what an angel’s home might look like.

“Gabriel!” she called out and stared around herself, finding items she couldn’t identify and shook her head, before quickly moving through the large trailer, not finding him. She walked out and then tried the backdoor to the diner again, finding it locked. She heard the generic sound of the bell and walked around the structure, seeing a customer inside. Mary sighed as she realized that Gabriel had left the diner open.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized to the customer as she headed inside and then behind the counter, “how may I help you?”

* * *

It was almost half an hour later when she was heating up a batch of pies that she saw Gabriel come out of the forest, followed by a tall man. Both of them had content grins on their faces and muzzled hair and Mary raised an eyebrow as the tall man took Gabriel’s hand and pulled him close. The two kissed, long and hot, and Mary’s mouth fell open in shock.

* * *

Gabriel grinned as Sam pulled away with a delighted smile on his lips. They had lain in the grass for a while, panting and trembling. The cookie had done its job. The two separated from the kiss and Gabriel looked around, seeing Mary’s car behind the diner and looked to the sun; he was late to open the diner. Again.

“Hey, let’s get the cauldron and put it in the car,” Gabriel suggested and Sam nodded, despite having forgotten about that. The hunter followed as Gabriel went into the trailer and to the bathroom. The wiccan quickly combed his hair and then lent the comb to Sam. Sam quickly combed his hair, thankful that Dean wasn’t going to see that they’d had sex. Sam watched as Gabriel opened a large cupboard and pulled out a large, black cauldron in the storage room beside the bathroom. Sam placed the comb down on the basin and watched as Gabriel struggled to get the cauldron out towards the door. 

“Help me a bit, will you?” Gabriel asked and pretended to not have the strength to carry it on his own.

“Sure,” Sam picked up the cauldron, wheezing from its weight and managed to get it out of the trailer while Gabriel walked behind him, glancing to his behind. The hunter carried it out to the car and succeeded in get it into the back seat.

“I’ll be back, I’m just going to check on the diner,” Gabriel stated and watched as Sam nodded before he headed to the backdoor, unlocked it and went inside.

* * *

“Gabriel,” Mary hissed as she passed him with a plate of bacon, eggs and sausages.

“Yea, yea, I’m late, I know,” Gabriel declared and looked around, seeing three customers; two eating meat pies and a third waiting for his food. Mary delivered the plate and the customer happily began to eat. She then returned to Gabriel and pointed to the kitchen with an unamused look. Gabriel walked into the kitchen and the woman glared at him.

“You left the diner open, anyone could’ve come in here,” Mary scolded quietly with her arms folded over her chest and Gabriel rubbed the back of his head.

“Shit, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me; it’s your diner!” Mary reprimanded with a sigh and then thought of the kiss that she’d seen, “can I ask you something?”

“Yea, sure,” Gabriel shrugged and saw that the human seemed hesitant.

“You see, I thought, well,” Mary sighed quietly and rubbed her eyes with one hand, making Gabriel wait. Mary sighed again and then stared straight at him, “isn’t homosexuality a sin?”

“Huh?” Gabriel made a surprised noise and realized that Mary had probably seen the kiss, “no?”

Mary stared at him shocked.

“But the bible…”  the chef trailed off, confused.

“Listen,” Gabriel whispered so that none of the customers were going to hear and pulled the woman deeper into the kitchen, seeing her lean in closer, “the Bible is just a bunch of angels taking sides and arguing, causing bloodshed amongst humans. Lucifer is the one that thinks everything pleasurable is below angels; angels are pure and do not need to mate, we are perfect and all that _crap_. Michael agreed with Lucifer. _Many_ agreed with Lucifer. Jehovah agreed with Lucifer, and is not actually the name of my Father, she’s just an angel. Father has no name that I know of. We just call Him Elo, or Goaal, meaning basically God, or Creator. All this ‘ _Homosexuality is a sin’_ is just Lucifer’s idea.”

“Okay,” Mary nodded and felt confused by everything that she’d been told, “what about Jesus? Did he exist?”

Gabriel groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Okay, what I’m going to tell you is a secret, barely any angels know this,” the archangel whispered, almost excited to finally tell someone the truth, “Jesus existed, but he wasn’t the Son of God… He was Michael’s son. Michael commanded all angels to leave earth and then sent me to tell Mary that she was pregnant. Michael used his powers to make her pregnant with a half-angel, half-human. I technically didn’t lie as I never actually told her that it was God’s son, but I didn’t tell her that it was Michaels either, I just said that ‘ _The holy child developing inside you will be called the Son of God_ ’,” Gabriel grinned apologetically and shrugged, “just because he’ll be called Son of God, doesn’t mean he actually _is_ the Son of God.”

“You lied to her?” Mary questioned shocked and saw Gabriel make a face.

“Well, not technically, but yes, we lied,” the angel agreed and Mary stared at him, “will you be able to take care of the diner today?”

“Sure, Sundays are the calm day, but I can’t believe that you lied to that woman,” the chef stated and folded her arms again, “go be with your boyfriend, and if I need you I’ll call.”

“Or pray,” Gabriel winked, “just whisper ‘ _Archangel Gabriel come to me’_.”

“I’d rather call than say that,” Mary confessed and watched as the angel walked out the diner and to the tall man. The two spoke and then got into the car before driving around the diner and vanishing down the road.

* * *

Sam sighed as he carried the heavy cauldron up the stairs to Bobby’s house while Gabriel brought out the ingredients from the trunk. The hunter opened the door and then carried the heavy object inside.

“What the fuck, man?” Dean’s voice questioned from the living room and Sam’s eyes turned to him only to freeze in shock; he could see the mark on Dean’s arm flash in an angry purple and his entire body was littered with dark lines, but he also had the handprint beam light into his body, creating what looked like a shimmering battle of light and dark inside him.

“Dude!” Gabriel came up behind him and stared at Dean, “I know I promised not to meddle, but what the fuck has your brother done to himself? He looks like a walking Yin-Yang!”

“That’s none of your business, pipsqueak,” Dean growled annoyed as the wiccan’s eyes travelled over his body, stopping by his right arm. The older brother hid the arm behind his body and Gabriel tilted his head curiously.

“What’s that mark on your arm? And what’s the one on your shoulder?” the wiccan wondered, recognizing the Mark of Cain and the possessive marking of a powerful being, and considering that his body beamed grace from the marking it had to be the marking of an angel. Dean glared at his brother.

“Why the fuck did you tell him about the mark?!” he roared at Sam and Sam looked appalled.

“I haven’t told him anything!” the younger brother yelled back.

“Then how would he know about it?!”

“We had some Liquid Sunshine!”

“What the fuck is Liquid Sunshine?!”

“It allows a human to see life, and magic,” Bobby’s loud voice interrupted the arguing, “and as that mark is made by powerful magic, they can now see it.” The old mechanic stepped out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee and then glared between the two brothers. Dean’s aggressive stance relaxed as Bobby came into the room, eyeing the cauldron.

“I’ve got some Liquid Sunshine in the cupboard in the basement,” Bobby informed and made a gesture to the cauldron, “what’s this doing here?”

“Well, if you think that I’m making a brew this rare in my trailer, you think wrong!” Gabriel grinned, seeing a bit of dark lines in the oldest hunter too.

“Tsh, I guess we’ll set up in the basement, where it won’t be in the way,” Bobby rolled his eyes and then walked over to the living room and handed Dean one cup of coffee.

“We’ve got almost all the ingredients. We just need to go back to the city around 10 when most other shops open and see if they’ve got any phoenix tears,” Gabriel stated and watched as the older brother sat down with his coffee and how Bobby stood and studied the local map.

“What kind of shop did you go to that was open at this time?” Bobby wondered and watched how Sam picked up the cauldron to carry it downstairs.

“A shop owned by some kind of weirdo that Gabriel knows,” Sam stated with a wheeze and Gabriel snorted; it was kind of true, Luis was a bit of a weirdo.

The two secret lovers went down the stairs to the basement where Sam placed the cauldron beside a table and Gabriel began to unpack everything but the Liquid Sunshine. The hunter watched how Gabriel quietly arranged the items and then caressed his arm before heading upstairs again.

The wiccan followed Sam to the kitchen, watching as he poured them both some coffee and then walked into the living room. Gabriel watched as Sam pulled one of the armchairs to the table and sat down, studying the map of Tea that Dean and Bobby were looking at.

“Hey, Bobby, you’ve got a pen and paper?” Gabriel wondered and sat down in the second armchair before sipping his coffee, noting that Sam had poured in slightly too little sugar, but it would have to do.

“Yea,” the man got up and walked into the kitchen, vanishing for a minute and then came back with a notepad and a pen.

“Thanks,” Gabriel smiled to him and was handed the items before Bobby sat down on the couch again. The wiccan immediately began to scribble down the ingredients that they had and how much of them was going to be mixed into the brew. First, he needed to liquify Idunn’s Golden Apple, place the juices in a glass bottle and then dry out and turn the scraps into a powder. Depending on how many vampires there were that needed to be turned back, he might need to use the whole apple or even buy more.

Gabriel listened in as the hunters spoke of the areas where vampires might go to hide and scribbled in a mixture of shorthand and wiccan symbols how the potion was going to be made, depending on how many vampires there were, but he’d assumed that there was everything from one to fifteen. If there were more, then he needed to buy more of the Vampire Cure. And as they had so much of Simikiel’s grace he wouldn’t need to use his own, which was perfect.

Gabriel sipped his coffee when he was done and brought out his phone to check the time; one hour left until they could go to the city to check the stores for phoenix tears.

“Hey, Bobby,” Gabriel began and made the hunter look to him, “would you or Sam be willing to provide a bit of blood for the information on Chester’s nest?”

Bobby tilted his head with a scowl, thinking about it and then sighed.

“Yea, sure, I’m willing,” Bobby stated and looked to the younger brother.

“Sure, I’m willing too,” Sam confessed, finding it interesting and Dean snorted.

“I’m not willing to let any fangbanger bite me; I’ve been bitten before,” the oldest brother muttered, recalling his brief time as a vampire.

“Ah, well, Dean-o, you’re too hotheaded. I’m not inviting you,” Gabriel grinned, seeing that the hunter didn’t care even though he glared.

For a moment Gabriel just stared at his phone, wondering witch vampire he should call, but then decided. Bringing hunters unannounced to a vampire nest was like asking for trouble.

“Yo, Sarah,” Gabriel greeted as the vampire answered.

“What can I do for you, Gabriel,” the matriarch answered back, pleased with the wiccan that had brought her blood bags on occasion.

“Could I come by tomorrow night and bring one or two others?”

“To our nest?” Sarah wondered, astonished by the wiccan’s boldness, but appreciative that he had the respect to ask in the first place.

“Yea, they want some information about Chester’s nest.”

“Hunters in other words. You want to bring hunters to my nest?” Sarah questioned patiently, seemingly not completely opposed to it.

“They’ve met nice vampires before and are willing to give a bit of blood for the information,” Gabriel stated as the hunters listened in.

“Oh? They are?” Sarah wondered shocked, but intrigued, “what do they intend to do about Chester?”

“Hunt him down to get his blood and destroy the ones that abandoned the newborns. The newborns that are still here will be turned back to humans, if possible to catch without killing them. I’m making a modified Vampire Cure to cleanse their souls,” Gabriel informed and the matriarch hummed, thinking of how great it would be to send hunters after her enemy, but it was dangerous for her offspring if hunters got to know where her nest was located, but it would be even more dangerous if only a few went to meet the hunters.

“We will pick you guys up at a location, put blindfolds on you and then drive you to us. Our full force will be armed and ready for an attack,” Sarah planned aloud and Gabriel hummed.

“These two hunters are friendly, but I’ll tell them,” Gabriel turned to the hunters that were all listening, “they will pick us up, blindfold us and drive us to them, expecting to be attacked by you.”

“Why not just tell us where Chester used to live right now?” Bobby suggested and Gabriel mediated the question.

“We want that willing blood, and maybe they enjoy it and become regulars,” Sarah explained.

“They want the blood,” Gabriel informed and saw how Bobby nodded.

“And they can’t just send one here?” the oldest hunter wondered and the wiccan hummed.

“Can you send someone to collect?”

“No, not to hunters that I’ve never met before,” Sarah clarified and Gabriel turned to the humans again.

“No, because you’re unfamiliar hunters,” he passed on and Bobby nodded.

“Where do you pick us up?” Gabriel asked and the vampire at the other end thought.

“The parking lot between Empire Mall and Texas Roadhouse. As long as you’re with them we’ll find you. Meet us at sundown tomorrow night,” Sarah organized their meet.

“We’ll be there,” Gabriel grinned and then hung up before he told the hunters about the plan.

* * *

They had visited four stores without luck. Gabriel knew that phoenix tears were rare, so he hadn’t expected any store to actually have them, but Sam seemed extremely disappointed every time they got a negative answer.

“Why are there no tears?” the hunter questioned sadly and Gabriel shook his head.

“Phoenixes are rare and they mostly just sell their feathers if they need money, but most of them work like everybody else, so they rarely sell anything,” Gabriel explained, knowing that he had phoenix tears and knew a couple of phoenixes, but he was not going to give in to the wish to just hand over the tears.

* * *

They were standing beside a vending machine outside a store when Sam suddenly nudged Gabriel.

“Yea?” Gabriel murmured without taking his eyes off of the sugary items on the other side of the glass.

“Dude,” Sam nudged the wiccan again and Gabriel looked up, seeing that he was watching something in the distance. Gabriel followed his gaze and then blinked, knowing exactly what Sam was looking at. There was a woman with two bags in her hands walking away from them, but unlike the shine of everyone around her she shone in a red and gold.

“It’s the same as the feather,” Sam mumbled lowly, afraid that someone was going to overhear him.

“She’s a phoenix,” Gabriel stated and Sam walked away. The wiccan quickly followed, half-running to keep even steps with the tall man.

“Okay, what’s the plan?” Gabriel wondered and Sam sent a glance to him as he kept walking at the same speed.

“Follow her home, it can’t be far if she walked. Knock on her door and ask if I can have some tears. She will most likely slam the door in my face, so I’m going to force my way inside, tie her up and tell her that I need her tears. You might want to wait here; it’s unnecessary that you get a BOLO on you. I can do this on my own.”

“I’m coming with you,” Gabriel established and kept following.

They closed in on the woman, afraid that she was going to vanish into one of the apartment buildings and that they wouldn’t see which one. Gabriel followed, but he didn’t feel like harming a phoenix by forcing his way into their home. He fell behind the hunter for a few steps and made a discreet motion with his hand, ripping the bags the woman was carrying and made her stop as all her groceries fell to the ground.

“Shoot!” they heard her say as she bent down to pick up the items and Sam saw his opportunity.

“May I help?” Sam smiled and bent down to help as Gabriel joined them on the ground.

“Thank you,” the phoenix smiled and realized that she could never carry all of the items on her own, “eh, I live just beyond this street, so if you could help me that would be great.”

“Of course,” Gabriel smiled as they all started walking.

“So lucky you came by!” the woman smiled, “I’m Nora, by the way.”

“I’m Gabriel and this giant is named Sam. We’re kind of on a date!” Gabriel grinned and Sam blushed.

“Gabriel!” Sam chastised in an upset tone, knowing that he didn’t want the entire state to know that he swung both ways, but his reprimand only fell on deaf ears as the two in his company laughed amused.

Sam entered the apartment with his arms full of items, seeing a second phoenix, this one male, sitting in a couch with a laptop with excel opened and going over the spreadsheets.

“Hey, honey,” the woman greeted and walked into the kitchen, while the hunter greeted the man awkwardly. The man got up from the couch and approached with a smile, taking the items from Sam before heading into the kitchen.

Gabriel looked around the home, interested in how the immortal phoenixes lived, seeing that they had mostly old things hanging on the walls and standing on shelves, while their technology seemed to be modern, except for a home phone hanging on the wall beside the door. The wiccan sent a look to the hunter, seeing that he was seemingly weighing his options while staring at a family picture; there were three children in different ages. The woman returned and grabbed the items from Gabriel and the wiccan opened his mouth, but the woman had walked away with a ‘thank you’. The husband returned to the two strangers in the hallway and Sam made a decision.

“Thank you for helping Nora, not many strangers would,” the man shook Sam’s hand and the hunter sighed heavily.

“Well, I’m going to be honest with you. We-, we need some phoenix tears to cleanse some vampire souls. We were actually following her,” Sam stated and the man tensed with his hand still in Sam’s.

“Phoenixes don’t exist,” the man tried to smile, but it looked forced.

“I’m a wiccan, and we’ve had some Liquid Sunshine,” Gabriel confessed and was happy that the hunter had gone with the truthful way rather than the violent way.

“I beg of you,” Sam pleaded, looking genuinely concerned as the man took a step back, “without the phoenix tears the vampires won’t survive the cleansing. They were taken against their will and they have families and children to return to. I’m a hunter, but I’d rather not harm them.”

“I-, I-,” the man stammered, clearly afraid of Sam as the hunter was a muscular giant.

“I’m not here to harm you, or your children,” Sam stated with a sigh, “if you ask us to leave we will, but then we will have no other choice but to slay the vampires.”

“Nora, sweetie,” the man called out and the woman answered from the kitchen.

“What, Edwin?”

“Come here for a moment,” Edwin called back and then watched as the woman came walking, surprised that the strangers still were in her apartment.

“What?” Nora wondered, seeing that Gabriel grinned while Sam looked highly uncomfortable.

“They are hunters,” Edwin stated and Nora paled.

“Please don’t hurt us! We’ve done no harm to anyone!” Nora said and worried for her children.

“Sam’s the hunter, I’m just a wiccan,” Gabriel informed and retold the story of how they needed phoenix tears to make a vampire cleansing cure.

“Absolutely not,” Nora stated and made Sam nod.

“Then we kill the vampires,” the hunter settled and turned around. Sam opened the door and walked out, turning slightly towards the wiccan.

“Gabriel? They don’t want to help,” Sam continued, but Gabriel still hesitated, looking to both of the phoenixes. The wiccan quickly stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Gigantor, come in again, I have an offer they can’t refuse,” Gabriel declared and Sam sent him a surprised look, before obeying, slowly closing the door behind him.

“One cup of tears, and you get a golden myrrh egg,” the wiccan bartered, seeing that the two phoenixes stared at him in shock.

“Why would they want the myrrh egg?” Sam questioned surprised.

“Oh, they want it,” Gabriel grinned, seeing that the mere option to barter with a myrrh egg made both of the phoenixes angry, “the myrrh eggs are sacred to phoenixes.”

“You can’t be serious!” Nora growled and made the wiccan shrug.

“I traded for a date with Sam, I also traded information for a kiss with Sam, so believe me when I say that I can barter with anything,” Gabriel shrugged again while Sam blushed as the phoenixes sent a glance to him, “but then again, maybe I should just take the egg and trade it to Luis. Unlike me, however, he will probably open it to sell the ash by itself and then the gold by itself. Or maybe he’ll just auction it off to the highest bidder. Who knows, maybe a witch will boil it down to nothingness.”

Sam watched how the phoenixes looked horrified as Gabriel mentioned opening the egg and saw that both seemed ready to attack the short wiccan.

“You really traded a kiss for information?” Nora wondered and turned to Sam, making the hunter’s blush stronger.

“I wanted to know about the items he had, so I traded a kiss, and the date is for the manipulated vampire cure,” Sam explained, but left out that he was interested in the wiccan even without the bartering. 

“Fine,” Nora snarled, “we’ll give you the tears if you get that egg to us today.”

“Hah,” Gabriel exclaimed, “when you get me one cup of tears in a bottle, I’ll get you your egg.”

The wiccan smirked and stared at the angry phoenixes, wondering if he might know their parents or grandparents, because Edwin looked familiar.

“To which address do we deliver?” Nora wondered with her teeth clenched.

“To the south of here, in Tea, there is a diner called Heavenly Tastes. Deliver the bottle there,” Gabriel stated and turned to Sam with a nod. The hunter opened the door and left with a last look to the angry phoenixes.

“So,” Gabriel began as the door closed behind them, “what was the plan if I hadn’t offered the myrrh egg?”

“Kidnap one of their children. Markus according to the picture is the oldest,” Sam muttered quietly, glad that he hadn’t been forced to do it, “Bobby has a bunker that can be locked from the outside… Thank you, for offering the myrrh egg.”

“No problem Gigantor,” Gabriel smiled and kept it from Sam that they only needed a maximum of 24 tears for the potion to work, the rest Gabriel was going to keep.


	10. Off the Face of the Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans all fail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded: 2018-08-28  
> Words: 4 400

Sam wrote down in a pad what the wiccan was doing and watched as Gabriel peeled the golden apple and then crushed the pulp in one of Bobby’s pans. The wiccan boiled the fruit in a small amount of water while the peel was placed on a plate in the oven. Gabriel kept winking at the hunter and seemed to thrive in the attention he was given. The water had boiled away and what was left was a strange crème colored mash. Gabriel kept stirring it at all times, slowly so that it wouldn’t burn and waited for the peel to crumble to healing gold dust.

For a while, they just enjoyed each other’s company and waited for the peel to crumble. Gabriel had begun to hum and kept eyeing the human without Sam being aware of it. The pagan in him growled with need to dominate a sacrifice for the upcoming blood moon festival and the angel in him was prickling him to find a possible mate for the mating season, and he worried. Gabriel knew how cruel and malicious he became when he tried to ride out an angelic mating season on his own, and now is had been a long time since last time; this year’s double solar maximum could trigger a mating season.

Angels were not solitary creatures, and were not made to be solitary creatures, Gabriel had figured after he had nearly destroyed everything and tortured his followers for failing to satisfy his needs, though, Kali had stepped in and his suppressed angelic side had grown gentle, which was why she later left him. Kali liked him cruel and malevolent.

Gabriel’s angelic hearing heard the peal start to fall into the plate and he bent down, gaining Sam’s attention. The wiccan hummed to himself and got back up to stir the apple, wondering if that was why Lucifer always got angry. Both Michael and Lucifer had wanted Raphael last time that Gabriel even was in heaven, but Gabriel hadn’t reached mature age by that time. Now, in prospect, Gabriel understood that Raphael had chosen Michael which was why Lucifer had been prancing around Gabriel before retreating to his nest to ride out the mating season alone. All the other angels had been too young, but Gabriel had seen his Father’s power surround Lucifer’s nest, so technically he hadn’t ridden out the mating season alone. It was after that that their Father had created humans and Lucifer rebelled, refusing to love humans more than their Father.

Gabriel frowned down to the mush in the pan, realizing that Lucifer might have had the help of their Creator while in pain from the mating season. It was a strange thought, but it made sense. Gabriel knew that He loved His creations, but thinking that He took care of Lucifer _that way_ made Gabriel unsettled, but it would have caused Lucifer to view his own Creator as his mate. Gabriel had Kali’s help in one mating season, but he couldn’t tie his grace to her soul, not without killing her, so they technically hadn’t completed the mating which was why he wasn’t too attached to her, but their Creator, He could tie Himself to Lucifer. Gabriel didn’t realize that Sam was staring at him or that he had abruptly stopped humming to himself.

Their Creator had tied himself to Lucifer, mated with Lucifer, Lucifer was after all His favorite, then all of Lucifer’s actions made sense. Refusing to love someone more than his mate, refusing to bow to someone other than his mate. It would’ve broken Lucifer’s heart when He left them, and Michael imprisoned him in his cage.

“Something wrong?” Sam wondered and Gabriel was ripped from his thoughts of how he broken he had been after Kali left him, even though they had only half-mated.

“No, not at all,” Gabriel forced a smile to his lips and made Sam frown.

“What were you thinking about?” the human wondered, and Gabriel tilted his head.

“My brother,” the wiccan confessed.

“I don’t think I’ve ever looked as serious as you just did while thinking about my brother,” Sam commented, and Gabriel gave him a small smile.

“Unlike your brother, my brother is an ass, and in prison somewhere,” Gabriel half-lied and bent down to check on the peel, finding that it was done.

“Oh, sorry about that, what did he do?” Sam wondered curiously and watched as Gabriel took out the plate.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Think of it as ‘ _crimes against humanity’-level_ ,” the wiccan muttered and gently scraped the gold dust into the pan.

“I’m sorry, I won’t ask again,” Sam excused himself and saw how Gabriel nodded and stirred the apple slush that gained a certain golden glow.

All day went by as Gabriel prepared the ingredients; mixing some of the liquid ingredients together and some of the dry ones together, and it was during the evening that the wiccan bid farewell. Sam, Dean and Bobby spent a few moments in silence before Bobby decided that he was going to go alone to the vampire nest. The brothers protested loudly, and an argument ensued. An argument that lasted several hours, and it was a frustrated Samuel Winchester that turned off the lights in his room and closed his eyes. The moment he fell asleep he was trapped in a hellish nightmare of pain and suffering and Lucifer.

Sam woke up in cold sweat, gasping for air through the pain and threw the cover away. He quickly sat up and went over his body with his gaze; no wounds, only pain. The hunter grimaced through the ache and lay down again. Soon the pain was only a dull throbbing and his breathing had calmed down. He checked his phone for the time, groaning as he’d only slept for a maximum of 20 minutes. This was going to be a long night.

As he didn’t want to go to sleep again he laid awake and stared into the ceiling, wondering when the Liquid Sunshine was going to fade out of his system. Remembering what Gabriel had said about him being able to control the grace in his veins, Sam slid down from the bed and sat down cross-legged on the floor while leaning his back on the soft mattress. He took a deep breath and looked down to his hands, trying to get the grace in his body to shift.

He knew the feeling of controlling demonic power after he consumed the blood of demons. Using that knowledge, he was able to shift the black lines within him, gathering them in his right hand. He could feel the power in his hand, but it was much too weak to allow him to do anything useful with it. Concentrating, he managed to form a tiny ball of black fire in his hand, but it almost immediately became extinguished and caused pain to shoot through his arm. Sam gritted his teeth, remembering that when the pain had come, he’d always drank more blood. The need hit him, and his mouth watered. Sam fell to his side and gasped. He shifted so that he lay with his back on the cold floor and gritted his teeth. His breathing turned labored and he closed his eyes, waiting for the thirst for demon blood to vanish.

“Okay,” Sam thought as he felt the need slowly dial down, “don’t use the demon power, only try to use grace.”

For a long while, Sam lay still on the floor and stared at the ceiling. He heard his phone vibrate, indicating either a message or some stupid update. Soon after, a clatter came from the window and he turned to it with a frown, never having heard that sound before at Bobby’s place. Another clatter followed, and Sam cautiously got up and approached the window, wondering if it always sounded like that and he’d just always slept through it. A bright being, streaming silvery with power stood below his window. Sam smiled, recognizing the silvery power as Gabriel and watched as the being of light waved. With a small chuckle, Sam opened the window and leaned out of it.

“Are you throwing rocks at my window?” the hunter asked amused and grinned to the wiccan.

“Yea, it’s what people do nowadays, isn’t it?” Gabriel answered back and made the human shake his head.

“Only kids and teenagers,” Sam informed amused, unable to know that Gabriel had no idea that his action was reserved for the youth.

“May I come in?” Gabriel asked, shrugging off his mistake as Sam at least seemed happy to see him.

“Sure,” the hunter said and watched amused how the wiccan started to climb up the wall, surprised by how nimble he was able to move.

“You know, there is a front door,” Sam stated as they got face to face, but Gabriel only grinned.

“This is more fun,” the wiccan commented and leaned forward, Sam reacted, and their lips touched in a gentle kiss.

“Come on in,” Sam grinned as they parted and helped his friend inside. Gabriel’s grin suddenly vanished and he looked over Sam’s body in concern.

“You have used the demonic power,” Gabriel stated troubled and Sam looked away in shame, not realizing that the wiccan would be able to tell.

“Yes, I know how to control the demonic power, but not the grace,” Sam mumbled and felt a touch on his arm, so he turned, seeing Gabriel smile at him.

“It’s okay. I will tell you some things that I think you should know,” Gabriel led the hunter to the bed and sat down. Sam turned to the wiccan and sat down with one leg on the bed and one outside the bed, providing him with support. Gabriel turned to the hunter and crossed his legs, only to give a dramatic pause.

“Have you heard of the old saying that we have two wolves inside us, fighting for dominance?” Gabriel wondered, and Sam frowned before he nodded.

“Something an old native American said?” Sam asked and Gabriel nodded.

“The saying is similar all over the world, sometimes its wolves and sometimes it’s dragons, sometimes it’s feelings, and sometimes it’s just powers, or good and bad,” Gabriel confirmed with a small smile.

“Yea, and the one you feed will get stronger,” Sam stated, having heard the saying before, realizing that he, by using demonic power, was feeding his demonic side.

“Yes, and no,” Gabriel declared, and Sam stared at him in surprise, “the saying goes; there are two wolves fighting inside everyone. One is dark; anger, envy, sorrow, greed, arrogance, lies, and so on. The other is white; joy, peace, love, kindness, truth, generosity, compassion, and so on. Which one will win?” Gabriel drew a breath, creating a pause, “the one you feed.”

“So I shouldn’t use the demonic power, ever,” Sam settled with a nod, but Gabriel only shook his head.

“I’m not finished,” Gabriel knitted his hands together in his lap and continued, “the truth is, it is much easier to feed the first wolf, the dark one, all you have to do is be lazy and selfish, complain and procrastinate, just give up. The white wolf requires effort; it is very picky. Feeding it is tiring, challenging and time-consuming. It takes effort. However, there is a second end to the story except ‘the one you feed’. The real end to the story goes like this; if you feed them right, they both win. If you only feed the white wolf the dark one will be hiding around every corner to gain control. He wants attention too. And will attack in anger and always be angry, for he isn’t given any attention. What people don’t realize is that the dark wolf has many qualities too, except his bad ones. The dark wolf is courageous, strong-willed and fearless. These qualities, the white wolf lacks, yes, the white one is compassion and caring, but if you as a hunter doesn’t have the dark wolf you will flee from every battle, but without the white wolf you won’t care about any victim and stop being a hunter. You see, the white wolf needs the dark wolf at his side. It is up to you to feed them _both_ so they don’t have to fight. Dark and light complements each other.”

Gabriel looked to the ceiling and sighed.

“You, Sam, don’t have two wolves inside you. You have three wolves,” Gabriel stated and Sam’s eyebrows went skywards. “Right now, one of them is sleeping, and two are barely awake.”

“What do you mean?” Sam wondered and looked intrigued to the wiccan.

“Well, you have poked the demonic one; he will only get stronger from now on. He will urge you to gain more demonic power for him; there are several ways you can do that. If you do not poke the angelic wolf the demonic one will consume him to gain power.”

“What’s the third wolf?”

“That is your soul, the purest wolf, the strongest wolf, and the most docile wolf. He is sleeping, he is _always_ sleeping. He is the biggest, noblest wolf around and could squash both the angelic and demonic one with one paw. In China, the pure wolf is called qi. In ancient times they had many masters that were able to wake up the pure wolf, to feed him right to keep him awake and to use him. I’ve heard that there is a qi master living in a mountain village that can create fire from his hands,” Gabriel grinned, wondering if he was going to visit the old man before he died.

“Okay, what do I have to do. I don’t want to become more demonic,” Sam interrupted Gabriel’s thoughts and the wiccan nodded.

“Your demonic wolf is more awake, so you need to kick your angelic wolf, so it is more awake too. I can help you with that,” Gabriel nodded to himself, content with the knowledge that he had the ingredients.

“You can?” Sam questioned and stared at Gabriel in shock.

“Yea, but most of the ingredients are in my trailer,” the wiccan stated and Sam got up from the bed and got dressed before holding out his hand to Gabriel.

“Come on, let’s go!” Sam urged as Gabriel took the outreached hand.

“We need a few drops of the angel grace that’s in the basement,” Gabriel whispered as he was pulled out of the room.

“Okay,” Sam nodded quietly and snuck along the corridor, hoping that both Dean and Bobby were sleeping by now. The stair seemed to betray them as every third step seemed to creak underneath their feet. The house laid dark, but thanks to the moonlight and Liquid Sunshine Sam could see enough. They snuck down to the entrance and Sam pulled out a drawer, knowing where Bobby had the flashlight. He carefully dug around in the drawer and then pulled out the item. He made a wave to Gabriel to follow and then snuck over to where the door to the basement was. Sam gently opened it a notch, hating how it squeaked. Sam took a breath and felt Gabriel tap him on his shoulder. He turned surprised to the wiccan, wondering what he wanted. Gabriel gestured for Sam to move and the hunter took a few steps back. Gabriel took a grip into the door and flung it open, hearing it squeak once.

The wiccan grinned at the hunter and walked into the darkness. Sam turned on the flashlight and followed, happy when none of the steps creaked. At the table, Gabriel quickly grabbed one bottle of ectoplasm, one bottle of Simikiel’s grace and one of the bags of pulverized silver crystal. The two walked up the stairs and left the door to the basement wide open, before making their way out the house and locked the door.

Sharing a grin with each other, they left the yard and followed the road. A few minutes went by as they walked, then Gabriel gestured to his old Volvo that was standing by the side of the road.

“Nice,” Sam chuckled as he got into the car, “I almost thought you had walked all the way here.”

“No way,” Gabriel grinned and started the car, sensing and watching how Sam caressed his leg.

“And now that we’re out of the house, we can do _anything_ ,” the hunter winked and Gabriel groaned, knowing that the potion he was about to make had a side effect.

“I have to tell you that the potion might have some hallucinatory effects, and you’ll get high as a kite,” the wiccan confessed and drove out on the road, “do you still want it?”

“If it kicks the angelic wolf to become completely awake,” Sam stated and continued to caress Gabriel’s thigh, slowly moving inwards and towards his groin as they drove.

* * *

They got into the trailer and Gabriel quickly placed all of the ingredients on the kitchen counter before he brought out a small glass bowl. He began with lighting the gas of the stove top. He placed a pan with a bit of water on top of the stove and opened a drawer. An angelic feather and a pair of scissors joined the ingredients before he hurried into the storage. Sam looked after him, curiously following what he would be putting into the concoction. Two bottles with liquid, one of them he recognized as Liquid Sunlight and the other had a shimmering, silvery hue.

“What’s the silvery one?” Sam wondered as Gabriel placed it on the counter and grabbed the angel feather.

“Eh… You’d rather not know,” Gabriel confessed and picked up the scissors to cut the barbs of the feather into the almost boiling water, “think of it as flavoring.”

“Any more ingredients that I don’t want to know about?” Sam wondered and Gabriel grinned amused.

“Three drops of your blood,” Gabriel said and studied Sam’s expression, but saw no disgust, so he shrugged, “the silvery liquid are the tears of a Lung.”

“A Lung?” Sam questioned, not knowing what it was.

“A Chinese dragon,” Gabriel informed and Sam gaped in shock.

“You mean that Chinese dragons exist?!” the hunter stared at the wiccan that nodded and cut the stem of the angel feather into small pieces.

“Yes, they are generally very kind,” Gabriel stated and brought out a spoon to stir the feather and the water.

“Okay,” Sam blinked, “we once killed a dragon.”

Gabriel turned to the hunter with a frown, knowing most of the dragons and wondering if the hunter had killed one of his friends.

“How you kill it?” the pagan wondered and turned back to the stove, hoping that he looked indifferent as he weighed the pulverized crystal.

“I killed him with the Sword of Bruncvik, a sword forged with dragon’s blood,” Sam stated, making Gabriel relax.

“That’s not a real dragon,” Gabriel chuckled before he had time to stop himself. Realizing what he’d done, Gabriel bit his lower lip.

“It looked like a real dragon,” Sam raised one of his eyebrows, “huge lizard with leathery wings, enormous claws, stole virgins, piles of gold. What’s a real dragon then?”

“It’s-,” Gabriel sighed, knowing that he would appear too informed for a wiccan; he was already walking a fine line with the hunters and if he wasn’t careful they would figure everything out, “a dragon killed by a sword forged in dragon’s blood is not a real _dragon_. It’s one of the children of Eve, a bastardized creature. Eve’s dragons are called wyverns by pagans. They can turn humanoid, and in beast form they are similar to dragons, but they have two legs and one pair of wings, instead of four legs and one pair of wings. They can’t breathe fire, but they can set fires with their bodies. Wyverns are dangerous beasts, but they are smaller, weaker, and less intelligent than a real dragon. A real dragon has magical abilities, can breathe fire, is in beast form _always_ , can speak in beast form, is killed by a weapon made by a fallen black star, dipped in gold, and yes, they like shiny stuff too.”

“How do you know all this?” Sam wondered and saw how Gabriel’s shoulders fell as he stopped stirring the ingredients, only to pick up the bottle with grace and poured in five drops.

“I used to hang out with the wrong kinds of people,” Gabriel then stated and sealed the bottle before picking up the one with Lung tears.

“What kind of wrong people?” Sam wondered and Gabriel threw a glance to him after he poured 8 drops of tears, thinking of what to say and how the hunter would react.

“Pagans mostly… They know stuff, and if they like you, they want you around,” the wiccan smacked his lips and poured in a good amount of Liquid Sunlight, taking a swig of it before sealing it and placing it back on the counter.

“Meaning,” Sam began and turned the shorter man around to face him, “if they kept you around, it must mean that you are older than you look. How old are you?”

“I-,” Gabriel studied the hunter’s face, seeing only curiosity and no disgust, nor hate, “I’m very old.”

“You don’t know?” Sam wondered and Gabriel looked away, refusing to tell the hunter that he was older than planet Earth; he’d even seen his own Father create the sun. A hand underneath Gabriel’s chin forced him to look back up to the hunter, and Sam smiled before he bent down and kissed the pagan, making Gabriel kiss back and throw his arms around the hunter’s neck.

Gabriel’s pagan side wanted to drag the human to the bed, but he knew that he needed to finish the potion first.

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Sam whispered as he broke the kiss and made Gabriel stare at him in awe, “I’m guessing that the pagans are the reason you have such strong magic.”

“Yea, it’s Odin’s fault actually,” Gabriel confessed with a grin of untainted happiness, but didn’t tell the human that he was a greatly known pagan.

“Odin?” Sam frowned, “I met him once. Him and Baldur-.”

“Baldur is an asshole,” Gabriel growled, thinking of the god and shook his head.

“Hah, they were going to eat us, so I’m not sure Odin was such a great guy either,” Sam chuckled seeing Gabriel’s surprised look.

“Odin? Eating human meat?” Gabriel almost gaped, knowing that the god enjoyed willing sacrificial blood, but despised the meat of humans.

“Well, there were others there too,” Sam thought back to the Elysian Fields hotel and frowned, “Zao Shen-.”

“Oh, Chinese Kitchen god! Loves human meat, especially rare,” Gabriel exclaimed happily, and Sam stuck out his tongue in mock disgust.

“Mercury.”

“Roman god of messengers. Also enjoyed human meat. A real piece of shit towards anyone lower standing than himself, and a fawning and groveling piece of shit towards others,” Gabriel nodded to himself, making Sam laugh.

“Ganesh.”

“Okay, Hindu god that neither liked human meat nor disliked it. A bit stuck up, but always obeyed orders given by Parvati and Shiva, could be nasty, but not towards his followers.”

“Baron Samedi.”

“Haitian vodou god, only ate human meat,” Gabriel explained.

“Louisiana.”

“Afro-American voodoo god. Dislikes human meat, but _loves_ slaughtering humans in cruel ways.”

“Kali, the Destroyer,” Sam stated and Gabriel twitched towards him with wide eyes.

“You killed her?” the pagan wondered and realized that he had to contact everyone to get to know what had happened.

“No, Dean, Kali and I managed to get away. It was a mess. Lucifer-,” Sam interrupted himself and Gabriel stared at him.

“Lucifer?” Gabriel swallowed and confirmed the fact that he had managed to meet Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man and True Vessel of Michael, and Samuel Winchester, the Abomination and True Vessel of Lucifer. Sam saw that Gabriel clearly was unsettled by something and tried to calm him down.

“Lucifer is not free anymore,” Sam stated and Gabriel nodded.

“What happened?” the wiccan wondered with a gasp.

“The gods from many pantheons had a meeting to end the apocalypse. They were going to kill us to do it. They argued that the angels were just going to resurrect us, and then Lucifer showed up and killed everyone, like they were _nothing_. With the help of Kali, the three of us managed to get away.”

“Odin is dead?” Gabriel whispered, wondering how he could’ve missed something that big. Heck, he must’ve even missed the funeral, but with that many major gods dead, the pagan world might have descended into chaos. There might’ve not even have been a funeral at all. All of the treaties might have fallen. And what would happen to his small gathering of worshippers? He hadn’t felt himself getting weaker, but they might have been scattered. He had left them in Thor’s capable hands and then vanished.

“Gabriel?” Sam shook the pagan and made him come out of his thoughtfulness, “what’s wrong?”

“With that many gods gone, all the treaties might fall and they might start wars to gain more power,” Gabriel quickly stated and looked to the ingredients. He’d planned to sleep with Sam all night when he came to the mechanic’s house, but then he’d planned to teach him to control grace and now he would have to show him and then leave to call someone that might know what was going on.

“That would be bad…” Sam agreed and watched as Gabriel started to move fast, weighing the pulverized crystal in the glass bowl and then poured the boiling ingredients into the bowl. He turned off the stove top and then stirred the ingredients.

“I have some contacts,” Gabriel mused aloud and smiled, “I’ll call them and hear what’s going on. Then I can tell you, so don’t worry.”

“Thank you,” Sam said and watched as the rest of the ingredients were placed in the bowl, followed by holy water and then filtered thought a sieve into a glass. Gabriel then brought out a needle and Sam allowed his finger to be pricked. Three drops of blood turned the liquid into a shimmering pink.

“Drink while it’s warm,” Gabriel grinned after he’d stirred it and Sam took the glass a bit skeptical while staring at the shimmering liquid.

“Well,” Sam stated and sniffed the fluid, finding that it smelled rather good, “wakey, wakey angel wolf.”

Sam placed the glass to his lips and sipped it, shrugging as it tasted like some kind of syrup. He downed the entire thing in one swoop, feeling the warm liquid go down his throat and settle in his stomach. He gave the glass back to Gabriel and waited. For a few seconds nothing happened, then he felt his head start to spin and Gabriel steadied him.


	11. Giving and Taking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is high. Smexy time on Gabriel's altar.
> 
>  
> 
> Seriously, I just want to write more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded: 2018-09-02  
> Words: 3 600

Gabriel led Sam into his bedroom, maneuvering the large human that could barely stand. Sam’s hands traced the wall in the darkness before Gabriel helped him over to the bed. The hunter gasped as he sat down, seeing thousands of stars, clouds of dust and planets all around him.

“I see space,” Sam whispered in awe and reached out to touch a star, seeing it move though his hand as though it wasn’t there.

“It’s so beautiful,” Sam murmured and leaned forward, studying a blue planet with a ring around it. Gabriel chuckled, seeing the amazement in the hunter’s face, and pushed him down to the bed.

Sam looked around the room in happiness while Gabriel struggled with himself. His pagan powers roared inside him, wanting to take the hunter that had so willingly lay down on top of Gabriel’s altar. In hindsight, hiding an altar underneath the bed might not have been the best of ideas, but he’d wanted it there in case he managed to interest someone. Gabriel’s mouth watered at the sound of Sam’s heartbeat, he wanted the life, the blood that rushed through the hunter.

Sam turned to Gabriel, smiling a high smile and let his hand caress over the pagan’s chest, unaware of how much Gabriel fought with himself. 

“Gabriel,” the whisper was full of want and the pagan tilted his head, “fuck me. I need you.”

Something snapped within Gabriel and the pagan threw himself over the hunter, making Sam laugh at the eagerness. Sam could see how strong silvery power flowed within the wiccan that was placing small bites at Sam’s neck, and caressed his soft skin.

“Gabriel,” Sam murmured in awe, feeling how his head spun and how much his cock was straining against his jeans. He bucked against the wiccan, hearing a pleased moan escape Gabriel’s lips. Sam caressed his hands down the wiccan’s back and squeezed his behind, completely unaware that Gabriel was sucking at a wound on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam threw his head back as Gabriel began to brush their groins together; his worshippers had to wait, information had to wait, Gabriel could not stop now that he had a willing person on his altar. Sam lost track of time, but he knew that Gabriel removed their clothes, growling in frustration as he couldn’t use his powers.

Sam had seen Gabriel sit between his spread legs and felt the fingers stretch him, but Sam couldn’t help, he could only gasp and moan.

As Sam opened his eyes he could feel his entire body rock as Gabriel fucked him.

“Harder,” Sam whispered, amazed that he could even speak, because he certainly couldn’t remember any other words.

Sam gasped, feeling the pleasure surges all over his body as Gabriel followed orders. Sam could hear talking, and after a few minutes of staring around himself realized that Gabriel had his eyes closed and spoke in a different language, or maybe it was English, and Sam just couldn’t recognize it.

Gabriel mumbled in old Norse, feeling Sam’s pleasure that seeped into the altar and fueled his pagan powers. His powers washed over him with every thrust and made him loose his control. Gabriel pulled up Sam’s legs, placing them on his shoulders and moved his thumb over the leg. A lightly bleeding wound appeared where his thumb had travelled, and Gabriel groaned as he drank the blood and thrusted into the body underneath him.

“Gabriel,” Sam moaned, his eyes darting around the room without him being aware of what he was even seeing. All that existed to Sam was the stars, and the space, and the pleasure as his body rocked with each thrust.

“Fuck,” Sam whispered and threw his head back.

“Seed, freely given,” Gabriel murmured and fucked into the willing hunter and then came, leaving all of his cum inside the hunter. He placed Sam’s legs beside him and cautiously looked to where the hunter was looking.

“More,” Sam begged with his eyes closed, feeling how hard he was, so Gabriel traced a finger over Sam’s stomach muscles, creating a small cut before he dove into it and drank. Gabriel sucked at the wound, but healed it with his tongue as he’d drunken enough to remove his recovery time.

The pagan looked up to Sam’s face again, seeing that he panted and still had his eyes closed. Gabriel sat back up and moved his hand over his own fading erection, quickly getting it hard again. Gabriel plunged into Sam again, intent on coming as many times as he could inside him before he finished Sam off.

Gabriel licked his lips as he watched how Sam’s erection stood proud; he wanted to finish them both off, but he knew that he wanted and needed to subdue his pagan powers first. As it was now, his powers had full control over him and not the other way around.

Everything repeated, Sam whispered encouraging words to Gabriel and Gabriel muttered in old Norse, throwing blessings over Sam and feeding on Sam’s sexual power. Gabriel came twelve times before he managed to grab control himself, while Sam was teetering on the edge of coming for several hours. Gabriel felt himself close in, and thrusted harder, intent on coming again inside the hunter. With a gasp he pushed as deeply as he could and then came. Gabriel’s head spun with pleasure and white fluids were leaking from Sam. Gabriel pulled out with a groan, seeing that the sun had begun to rise and then dove for Sam’s cock, devouring it eagerly.

“Gabriel!” Sam shouted as he came, and the pagan swallowed around the cock, drinking up every drip of semen that he could devour. Gabriel was a bit disappointed that there weren’t more for him to drink, but the hunter seemed completely out of it. Sam groaned and then seemed to relax completely. He began to take deep, calm breaths and Gabriel smirked at the fact that he’d fallen asleep.

Gabriel growled possessively, not hiding the inhuman sounds he was making as he licked and bit at Sam’s skin. For a long while, Gabriel marked the body underneath him, contently leaving bruises instead of Loki’s mark.

“Yes,” Gabriel groaned as he got off the bed, contently seeing the white fluid that had managed to escape Sam. Resisting the urge to get on the bed again and do something he would regret, Gabriel placed his hand on Sam’s stomach, cleaning out the semen from him. Gabriel walked over to the clothes and pulled out his cellphone before he left the room.

Using his refueled pagan powers he dressed himself and then sat down before he called.

“Speak fast,” Thor’s annoyed voice reached Gabriel’s ears and the pretend-wiccan rolled his eyes.

“Is father dead?” Gabriel asked, neither fast nor slow.

“Loki!” Thor yelled out, “you’re alive?!”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Gabriel rolled his eyes again.

“I haven’t heard anything from you for ten years!”

“So? We’ve gone longer without speaking,” Gabriel stated, wondering what was making the pagan so happy to hear from him.

“Yes, but father always knew if you were alive or not,” Thor stated, and Gabriel knew that it was because Odin had some of his grace, “you need to come here.”

“To where? Asgard?” Gabriel asked and sent a glance to the closed bedroom door.

“Yes, _now_ ,” Thor demanded and heard his brother groan in the phone.

“Fine,” Gabriel muttered and got up before spreading his wings. He was nearly there when he folded his wings and teleported the last of the way, using his pagan powers. Thor, a giant of a man with red beard and long braided hair had barely turned off the phone before lighting struck inside the large hall.

Loki seemed thoroughly annoyed as he appeared; one of the few pagans able to transport such long distances, but none of the pagans knew that Gabriel always cheated by flying most of the way and then teleporting the rest, using as little of his pagan powers as he could. Thor got up from the table as his brother approached.

“Loki, it is great to see you alive,” Thor stated as he towered over his younger brother. Gabriel found himself in a hug and patted the giant man on his arm. Gabriel was released and then sent a glance around the table, recognizing all of the major gods from the Norse religion.

“What’s with the dress-up?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the fact that every god was dressed in their battle gear, everyone except him.

“It is true what you have heard,” Thor stated solemnly as he sat down on his place, “father has been killed, and so has Baldur.”

“Ha, _finally_ that bastard is dead!” Gabriel grinned, not having forgotten that it was his half-brother Baldur that made the other gods treat his children like monsters.

“Loki!” Thor’s voice boomed, and Gabriel sat down with a smirk, “I know you two didn’t get along, but behave!”

“I will celebrate Baldur’s death for the _rest_ of my life!” Gabriel argued and heard the other gods gasp horrified while Thor only shook his head. “Father on the other hand, I will mourn.”

Hearing the sentence shocked the other gods, knowing that Loki and Odin sometimes argued heatedly and had on occasion almost proclaimed war with each other.

“Say what you want about Baldur, but father was a great man,” Gabriel stated and felt the heavy atmosphere.

“We’re discussing ways to revive Baldur, because some of the treaties with the African gods was made by him, and depends on him,” Sif informed and combed her fingers through her golden locks, knowing that Loki was going to get angry.

“I want _nothing_ to do with that. The dead should stay dead,” Gabriel stated coldly and watched how the others glared at him, and he knew that they loved Baldur more than Odin, and he also knew that they only loved Baldur because Baldur used his powers to make them love him, “if the African gods want a war, bring it.”

“No one wants a war,” Frigga, the beautiful wife of Odin and Gabriel’s adoptive mother, stated and sighed, “Loki, we have trades with the African gods. Gold mostly, but also food and other precious metals, and the African continent is also pertinent to our exports. We don’t want a war with them.”

“How are the other treaties holding up? I heard that it wasn’t only we that suffered losses,” Gabriel leaned forward and rested his arms on the marble table.

“No war will break out, but some of the treaties have been lost because of deaths, we are negotiating new treaties, but some gods appear to want too much, driving for a war,” Frigga explained in a sad voice, “they are younger gods that have taken over after their parents’ death. We are also receiving threats from Heaven; that if we go to war with each other, killing humans, we will officially go to war with the angels too.”

“What?” Gabriel asked confused, “since when does the angels interfere in our affairs?”

“Only since a year ago, after the imprisonment of their leader Michael and the death of Michael’s second in command Raphael,” Frigga informed, “an angel by the name Castiel is leading them now, and he demands that no unnecessary loss of human life is to occur. If pagans go to war, using humans, then the angels will intervene, but if we go to war ourselves, harming no human, then they won’t care.”

“What about the treaty with Perdition?” Gabriel wondered, curious over how the angels kept themselves from fighting demons.

“King of Hell, Crowley, has viewed the treaties and honors them; he likes whiskey and want dominion over the Scottish islands. We believe that it’s because he was born there as a human. He is currently speaking with the Celtics to gain some kind of stronghold there, but the Celtics don’t want to give up their homelands. He has however gained a distillery as a show of good faith.”

“What about the angels? Have they made any other demands?” Gabriel wondered, and Frigga shook her head.

“No, they don’t want anything…”

“Please,” Gabriel rolled his eyes, “they are creatures like everyone else. They want _something_ , they are just not willing to say what they want, but if we figure out what they want, we can gain their favor.”

“For what purpose?” Thor questioned and saw his brother shrug.

“Who knows, what if Perdition gets too strong and we need their help?”

“Let them be exterminated,” Forseti, Baldur’s son, and god of meditation, exclaimed and made Gabriel huff.

“Maybe sounds stupid to you, Forseti, but we want a Heaven that is equal to Perdition in strength. That way, they can fight each other instead of us,” Gabriel explained, sounding just like he was speaking to a five-year-old.

“Fuck you, Loki!” Forseti growled, “found another frost giant to fuck for the double solar maximum? Or are you going to torture your followers instead?”

Gabriel gritted his teeth, knowing that the solar maximum was closing in; he could feel it in his grace, and by the way his grace felt, he was certain that the solar maximum would trigger an angelic mating season.

“Cut it out, Forseti,” Frigga told her grandson, knowing that her adopted son, Loki, wasn’t fond of being reminded of what he was.

“Nanna,” Gabriel turned to Forseti’s mother with a glare, “I understand that you and Baldur named him Forseti because you had hope for him, but your offspring is a complete retard.”

“Loki!” Frigga glared at the pagan, knowing that they didn’t need another fight. Gabriel folded his arms over his chest with a huff, but said nothing more. The archangel glared at Forseti, wanting to murder the pagan, simply because he was the son of Baldur, and a moron.

* * *

Sam groaned and pulled the cover over himself. His ass was sore and it made him smile into the pillow. He sighed contently; he certainly felt as if he’d been fucked good. He had a fractured memory of the evening before, but one thing he did remember was being taken by the wiccan until he couldn’t think. He also remembered stars and planets. He remembered floating in space and having Gabriel on top of him, kissing and biting at his shoulder and neck.

Three bangs were heard and the hunter tensed, realizing that someone was knocking on the door to the motor home. The door opened and someone entered.

“Gabriel?” a female voice called out and Sam realized that it probably was Mary.

“Gabriel?!” she called out again and Sam heard her move thought the motor home.

“Not here right now!” Sam called out, and wondered what kind of state the place was in; were all those ingredients still on the counter? What about the altar with the candle and pentacle?

“Who’s here?” Mary wondered and Sam laid still before answering.

“My name is Samuel, Winchester,” Sam stated loudly, not knowing if the woman knew who he was.

“Oh… Eh… Are you the tall, blond, handsome thing I saw kissing Gabriel yesterday?” Mary wondered and made Sam laugh.

“Sounds like me,” Sam answered back and stretched.

“I just found the key to the diner! I’ll open it, but if Gabriel shows up, tell him not to disappear like that. Owning a diner means responsibility, he can’t just up and vanish whenever he feels like it. If he wants to do that he needs to hire a third person.” Mary’s steps vanished out the motor home and the door closed.

Sam groaned, moving his legs sent sparks of pleasure though him and he realized surprised that he hadn’t dreamt of Lucifer. There had been no torture after Gabriel showed up. Sam smiled to himself in the darkness, feeling well rested and thought of the wiccan. Maybe the wiccan was the cure to his nightmares. Sam breathed in the scent of Gabriel off the pillow, realizing that it smelled fresh, new, and like Gabriel.

The hunter rolled around, thinking of how good it had been to be fucked while high off of that potion. Sam’s hand moved over his chest and down to his abs, caressing himself and moved his legs. He was already half-hard again and he grasped his cock, moving his hand over the member.

“Gabriel,” Sam mumbled and stroke himself, intending to work himself to the edge but not finishing, unaware that he was lying on Loki’s altar.

* * *

Gabriel was sitting and listening to the pagans arguing over trifles, leaning on the table bored when suddenly a rush of power washed over him, making him sit up straight and tense up. The other gods were busy with growling at each other over how much of Heidun’s mead they should send, as the Greek gods hadn’t provided enough golden fleece for the funeral of Odin and Baldur.

“What’s wrong?” Thor whispered, seemingly being the only one who also didn’t care about the arguing.

“Eh,” Gabriel swallowed and grasped into the table as another rush of pleasure and power sparked though him. He sent a glance to Thor, seeing that the god seemed worried.

“I might have a hidden altar,” Gabriel whispered and his eyes flickered in silver as another rush of power began to excite all of his pagan powers, “I might have left a person on top of it. This person might have woken up.”

“So?” Thor questioned quietly and Gabriel rolled his eyes at the fact that he’d have to spell it out for the god.

“This person is currently thinking of me and _working the altar_ ,” Gabriel hissed and placed a hand over his mouth to not moan loudly. Understanding became evident in Thor’s eyes as his brother’s eyes flickered in silver again. Thor blinked, but then burst out laughing, a laugh that boomed throughout the golden hall, and Gabriel slammed his head into the table, intent on hiding the flickering eyes from the other gods.

Thor gained everyone’s attention as he laughed. He slammed a fist into the table and laughed until he cried.

“Oh, brother,” the deity patted his brother’s back, understanding why Loki would want to leave the meeting, yet understanding why he couldn’t.

The fertility gods, Freyja and her brother Freyr sent one glance to Loki and knew exactly what was wrong with him as Thor’s laugh stopped the meeting for a second.

Gabriel dug his fingers into his hair, shivering as another strong wave washed over him, giving him a pounding erection.

“Loki has someone worshipping on his altar,” Thor told the others and the gods looked to Gabriel, wondering how he wasn’t able to control his followers and knowing that he didn’t even have a high priest or high priestess.

“We have more important things to discuss than that of Loki’s untamed following,” Frigga stated and rolled her eyes, knowing that her adoptive son was uncommonly sensitive when it came to everything sexual.

“You think golden wool is important,” Gabriel sat up and turned his eyes to the other pagans, showing that they were sparkling with power, something that would’ve been threatening if they hadn’t known that someone was worshipping on his altar. “Message me if you have anything actually _important_ to say.” With a strong flash of light, Gabriel vanished from Asgard, teleporting out of the building and then spread his wings and few. He landed inside the trailer, gasping as wave after wave of power rushed over him.

“Gigantor?” Gabriel asked, knowing that the human was there. The pagan immediately walked up to the bedroom door and opened it. Sam covered himself with the blanket, shocked, but then smiled.

“Gabriel, just the one I was thinking about,” Sam pulled the cover away from himself and grinned as he revealed his naked body together with his erection.

“Good, I would’ve gotten jealous if you thought of someone else,” Gabriel purred and closed the door before he walked up to the hunter. Gabriel pushed Sam down to the bed, wanting the human as close to the altar as possible, especially when the hunter clearly was interested in teasing him.

Gabriel got up on the bed, and immediately devoured Sam’s cock. He wanted to taste that semen again. He wanted to be fed more of the white liquid, so he sucked. Gabriel massaged the shaft with his hands and moaned as he sucked.

“Stop!” Sam suddenly called out and Gabriel quickly pulled away, cautiously watching what was wrong. Sam groaned and placed his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders, holding him away, unaware of how much power he’d been giving to the pagan.

“Don’t touch me,” Sam whispered and resisted the urge to come. After a few seconds, the hunter relaxed and panted. Sam fell to his back and gasped. Gabriel waited, unsure if he was allowed to touch yet.

“Now,” Sam smirked and got up to lean on his elbows, “I nearly came, but I want you to fuck me until I come.”

Gabriel grinned and moved his hands over Sam’s legs, caressing them.

“Sounds like a great plan,” Gabriel agreed as the pagan in him howled with satisfaction; he’d found a perfect prey for the blood moon festival, and maybe a mate for the angelic mating season. However, Sam was after all a hunter, but so far, he’d been accepting when it came to the magic and the fact that Gabriel hung around with pagans. Maybe he would accept the blood moon ritual and then accept Gabriel as a mate; that would mean tying his grace to a human soul for a few years.

The pagan eagerly stretched Sam with his fingers, using a generous amount of lubricant.

“Fuck, I want it so badly,” Sam groaned as Gabriel had stretched him enough, unaware that Gabriel could feel just how much Sam wanted him though the altar.

“Good,” Gabriel purred and entered the human, groaning at the satisfaction he felt; he was going to give Sam one hell of a pounding as punishment for worshipping on Gabriel’s altar while Gabriel was in a meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forseti means justice, therefore people think that Forseti was the god of justice, but in Nordic mythology there is only his name that suggests that.


	12. Heavenly Tastes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Dean bond. Gabriel is lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded: 2018-09-07  
> Words: 3 900

Sam was sitting in the diner, staring at the food that Gabriel had brought him, wondering how he was supposed to eat it all. Yes, sure, they were all small pieces, but Gabriel seemed intent on having him taste test everything that he’d ever made. There were pies of all different kinds, and cookies, and deserts, and cakes, and pastry, and Gabriel was cooking something by the frying bench. Sam had a suspicion that it was for him also, because there were only two other patrons inside and they already had their food. The only two patrons were two men that had stared at Sam’s table and giggled at him.

He stared at the food for a few more seconds, unaware that Gabriel had no idea of how much a hungry human would normally eat for breakfast. Gabriel was used to serving up a long table with dishes that regenerated, for gods that could eat much more than any human.

Sam pulled the meat pie to himself, grinning after he’d smelled it; it seemed to be exceptionally made and cut, the crust had a decorative garnish and it streamed a bit, making his mouth water. The hunter had barely gotten the first bite into his mouth when his phone started to ring, and he pulled it up, seeing that it was his brother’s number.

“Yeah,” Sam answered and chewed with his mouth full.

“Where the hell are you? If you say Gabriel’s I’ll beat the living shit out of you,” Dean growled and Sam rolled his eyes.

“I’m at the diner, having meat pie,” Sam answered back, hearing a whine in the phone.

“Meat pie? _That_ meat pie?” Dean asked, anger all gone as he thought of the food.

“Yes.”

“Okay, listen, Sam,” Dean sighed in the phone, wanting to get his point across without arguing, “Gabriel is a _witch_ , do _not_ hang out with him.”

“Or what?” the younger Winchester asked curiously.

“Or _nothing_ , trust me on this. If he’s a witch, he will perform magic on you, actually, he already _have_. Trust me when I say that your friendship, or whatever it is you have, will come back to bite you.”

“I understand that you’re worried,” Sam rolled his eyes annoyed, intent on not arguing with his brother and decided to just agree with him, “let’s say that this is a mistake, then let me make it, Dean, it’s _my_ life. It’s not going to kill me, maybe leave me heartbroken, but nothing more. Gabriel isn’t evil, you know that. If he was, Bobby wouldn’t trust him.”

Sam placed another bite in his mouth and groaned.

“This pie is fucking delicious, though,” Sam ended his disagreement and heard Dean hum in the phone.

“Fine, make your mistake… and I’m coming over there! Tell the witch that I want one warm and one cold pie to go, not a piece of pie. I want the whole shebang!” Dean ended the call and Sam smirked, seeing that Gabriel was making his way towards him with something.

“Hey there, stud,” Gabriel grinned as his eyes travelled over the hunter’s body and then sat down and placed the new dish on the almost full table, “how does you ass feel?”

“Sore and awesome, whenever I move, I feel as though you’re fucking me,” Sam grinned back, knowing that the other patrons couldn’t hear what they were talking about because they were seated beside the jukebox and both Sam and Gabriel were speaking lowly, “but do you really expect me to eat this much?”

“After what we did, you need your strength,” Gabriel winked and then gestured to the food inside the cruse jar he’d brought with him, “I made something special for you. It’ll get your strength back in no time.”

“What is it?” Sam asked curiously and moved the platter with the meat pie away.

“It’s root vegetables, I know you like those, but it has some Agnys in it, and contains two teaspoons of Ambrosia, the nectar-kind that gives humans energy, not the one that makes people stir-crazy,” Gabriel explained and placed the hot jar in front of Sam.

“What’s Agnys?” Sam wondered as Gabriel lifted the small lid to reveal a succulent scent, making Sam’s mouth water.

“Its other name is the Vegetable Lamb of Tartary,” Gabriel explained as Sam studied the vegetables in a yellowish liquid, “it’s a large flower that blooms sheep. Their meat is the juiciest and most delicious. Agnys and Ambrosia are perfect together; it’s like-, gah, _pure_ yummy-ness.”

“A plant that blooms sheep?” Sam wondered as he picked up the fork, seeing that Gabriel seemed to believe it even though Sam doubted that it existed.

“Yea, the sheep grazes the land around the plant, and when the grass and other plants have been eaten, the sheep and flower dies. They need a lot of space to not die by itself,” Gabriel leaned forward and grinned, “here’s a secret for ya; the Agnys brought up in high mountains and on cold places don’t grow up as quickly, and their meat is even better. _This_ is that kind of meat. It’s worth the price!”

Sam shrugged and Gabriel watched eagerly as the human took a bite. Sam’s eyes widened as he chewed the potato, tasting whatever the sauce was made of; Ambrosia. Sam nodded surprised to Gabriel, showing that he enjoyed it.

“This is amazing!” Sam whispered and leaned forward, “why don’t you sell this in the diner?”

“It’s Ambrosia in it. No one is supposed to give it to humans. It’s only two teaspoons of it in it, but it would still piss the Greeks off,” Gabriel explained and winked, but Sam stared down on the food.

“Is it dangerous to humans?” the hunter quickly asked and Gabriel shook his head.

“Humans can’t tell the difference between Ambrosia, as the nectar for food, and Ambrosia, as the healing and lifegiving drink that’s for pagans and makes humans go over-the-top crazy. Also, the Greeks are kind of territorial. _Their_ stuff is _theirs_ , and no one else can have it,” the wiccan explained and Sam began to worry.

“How do you know that this isn’t the wrong kind of Ambrosia?” Sam questioned and heard Gabriel laugh.

“Because I was at Olympus and collected the dew from wild Ambrosia plants myself,” the wiccan stated lowly and Sam stared in awe, “the other kind of Ambrosia is made by boiling the leaves of the flower.”

“You collected _dew_?” Sam wondered and stared, “that must be like collecting one drop at the time…”

“Yea?” Gabriel shrugged, clearly not caring about the work he’d put into collecting the dew.

“But this contains _two teaspoons_ ; that’s a huge amount if you collected it drop by drop,” Sam hissed at the wiccan that only shrugged again.

“But you are special to me,” Gabriel stated with a warm smile, and placed a hand over his heart, “I can feel it in my heart and in my powers.”

Sam blushed and looked down to the food; he felt connected to Gabriel too, but he didn’t want to say that he was in love yet. Yes, happiness shot though him every time he saw Gabriel, and the only thing he’d been able to think about was Gabriel, his smile, his laugh, and especially his cock, but they’d only met a few days ago.

“I don’t want to say love yet,” Gabriel suddenly stated, having listened in on the hunter’s thoughts, and surprised Sam, “but you are special, and I think what we have can evolve into something absolutely _beautiful_.”

Sam’s blush strengthened, and the hunter nodded, suddenly remembering that his brother had called and should be there in a minute or two.

“Yes, um, Dean called; he was not happy that we’re hanging out-,” Sam began and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Why am I not surprised?” the wiccan huffed and made Sam smile.

“He wants two pies, two whole pies. One warm and one cold to go,” the hunter informed and made Gabriel shake his head.

“He doesn’t want you to hang out with me, but my food he’d happily eat. I could poison him; does he realize that? How about some laxative for him?” Gabriel made a gesture to the kitchen and then got up, “I’ll go heat one up.”

“I think he struggles with the fact that your food is just too damn good,” Sam smiled and grasped Gabriel’s hand, pulling in it gently to get the wiccan to lean down, “you must’ve been a chef to the gods, weren’t you?”

“Maybe for a short while,” Gabriel whispered and winked, telling the truth, “they had competitions about who could make the best food, they compete in a lot of things. I didn’t win, _ever_ , but I came in the top ten, beating some food and kitchen gods. You should’ve seen the tantrums they threw. It would’ve been scary for you if you didn’t have protection from someone as strong as Odin.”

“I forgot to ask,” Sam said lowly and Gabriel leaned forward even more, “how was your contact?”

“Oh, Thor’s fine. The treaties have taken a torn as new gods have taken over in the place of old. Some new pagans want a war, but Heaven, led by an angel named Castiel, is making demands that no human blood will be spilt. If pagans use humans to start a war, then angels are going to war against the pagans. I think that most pagans fear the angels, because they have no idea how strong Heaven is right now. Perdition, is quiet too, the angels and the demons seem to have a treaty right now, but we’ll see,” Gabriel whispered quickly, excited that Sam didn’t seem to have anything against his knowledge, or contacts, or past life.

“Thor? You mean Thor, as in Nordic-,”

“Yes.”

“Wow, we actually have his Hammer. Mjolnir, I think it was named,” Sam confessed, thinking of how many things the hunters had taken from their hunts.

Gabriel stared at Sam for a second, not believing what he was hearing.

“You really have Thor’s Hammer?” Gabriel asked and Sam nodded.

“And you’re certain it’s Thor’s Hammer,” the wiccan wondered and Sam nodded again.

“Yea, it shoots lighting and we stole it from an auction held by Plutus, a Greek god,” the hunter whispered and Gabriel began to laugh.

“Nice one! Keep it safe!” Gabriel laughed loudly, knowing that if he wanted Thor to do something for him he now knew where the Hammer was and gestured to the kitchen again, “I’ll come back in a moment.”

Sam smelled the vegetable concoction and chose a piece that looked like a carrot before he ate it, sighing to himself at the deliciousness. He then ate a piece that looked like meat, guessing that it was the Agnys. Tasting it made him realize that _this_ , was the same meat that was in Gabriel’s pies, but tasting it on its own made Sam sigh again. It was like the substance fell apart in his mouth and was filled with meat juices. The hunter gathered a potato and a piece of meat, chewing on them together; tasting the Ambrosia sauce. If he’d been alone he would’ve moaned loudly at the taste.

“Hungry?” a strange voice asked and Sam opened his eyes, seeing that the two men that had been giggling at him walked past.

“Very,” Sam agreed with a grin, even though he got a bit annoyed by them.

The bell rung out as they left, and Sam heard the familiar roar of the Impala. The hunter took another bite of the food as he watched his brother drive up to the diner and exit. Dean seemed happy as he waved to the men that left and then whistled as he entered the diner. Dean sent a glance around the place, seeing his brother sit by a table full of food and waited.

“Yo, asshole!” Dean called out as Gabriel came out of the kitchen and Sam rolled his eyes, “where’s ma food?”

“Maybe I don’t serve rude customers!” Gabriel grinned and pointed to the wall, showing a placard that said that the diner could refuse service to anyone.

“Come on! You still owe me!” Dean stated with a smirk and nodded to himself.

“Hah! You just want _more_ free food!” Gabriel laughed as Mary poked her head out the kitchen, curious over the commotion.

“Yes! You can never go wrong with free food!” Dean grinned, understanding why his brother liked the witch, even though he still was a witch.

“Okay! Maybe I’ll make a special pie for you; cat entrails!” Gabriel stated and saw how Dean twitched back.

“You motherfucker! Don’t even mention cat entrails and pie in the same sentence! You don’t get to ruin pies for me!” Dean yelled, slightly upset by the mere mention of cat entrails.

“O-ho-ho! You’re such a bad boy! What’d ya gonna do ta me?! Spank me?!” Gabriel presented his butt, wiggling it and Dean took a disturbed step back.

“Okay-okay! How about this?” Dean smirked and approached the counter, making a gesture to Sam, “I trade you my brother and I get the pies for free!”

“Yes please!” Gabriel grinned as Mary began to laugh, understanding that the three men inside the diner knew each other.

“Hey!” Sam shouted with fake anger, “you can’t trade me _for food_!”

“Sam belongs to me!~ Sam belongs to me!~” Gabriel danced around in a small circle, making his pagan powers hum happily inside him. He knew that Sam technically didn’t belong to him, but it was still satisfying to say those words aloud.

“Yes, now get me the pies, asshole,” Dean smirked and waving a greeting to Mary.

“As you wish, my lord and master, Dean-o, two chicken-entrail-pies on the way!” Gabriel stated and made Dean shiver.

“Son of a Bitch! No god damn _entrails_!” Dean yelled at the wiccan that vanished into the kitchen as Mary laughed. Dean sighed as he shook his head and then made his way to Sam’s table, staring down on the items.

“You gonna eat all this?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No?”

“Who’s paying for it?” the older brother wondered and Sam shrugged.

“Technically, I haven’t ordered anything, at all…” Sam confessed and are another piece of carrot, sensing that it was soft, as if it had been boiled for a long time and was full of the sauce.

“What’s that?” Dean wondered with a gesture to his brother’s food and sat down to look in a menu.

“Something that Gabriel wanted me to taste,” Sam confessed, realizing how bad it would sound in his brother’s ears, and just as he suspected, Dean brought the menu down from his face and stared at Sam as though he was insane.

“That could be a love potion!” Dean hissed quietly and looked around the diner for where Mary and Gabriel were, but both of them were speaking in the kitchen. Sam looked up at his brother and then held out a piece of meat.

“Gabriel said that it is Agnys meat, root vegetables and a little Ambrosia,” Sam informed and saw how Dean fought with himself, but then took the fork. Dean sniffed the meat cautiously and then ate it, knowing that if it was a love potion, then Gabriel would be pissed that he’d eaten from it; anything to annoy the wiccan.

“Damn…” Dean whispered and gave the fork back, “that’s really fucking good, you know, for vegetable soup.”

“I know,” Sam grinned and scoped up some root vegetables, eating them quickly.

“But I’ve never heard of a meat named Agnys, but Ambrosia is a drink, I think… Alcohol?” Dean thought to himself making Sam smile.

“Agnys is a large plant that blooms sheep, the sheep eat the grass around the plant,” Sam repeated as he took another bite and made Dean freeze shocked.

“That’s bullshit…”

“I think so too, but Gabriel said that that’s the kind of meat this is,” Sam stated as he chewed and watched how his brother’s face seemed frozen in time until his eyes widened.

“It’s not cat…” Sam muttered, having read Dean’s expression.

“You don’t know that!” Dean hissed and held a hand over his mouth.

“One pie!” Gabriel sang out as he came back with the food, and smirked as he saw Dean’s horrified expression.

“What’s in the stuff Sam’s eating?” the older brother demanded to know and made a weak gesture to his brother’s plate.

“Potato, carrot, turnips, garlic, pickled red onions, marinated meat, water, salt, ambrosia, lemon, pepper,” Gabriel ratted off and sat down beside his lover, seeing that Sam was happily eating the food.

“What kind of meat is it?” Dean asked with suspicion and Gabriel sent a glance to the kitchen to see that Mary wasn’t standing there.

“Agnys,” Gabriel stated lowly and Dean narrowed his eyes in anger.

“Why are you whispering? So the lady can’t hear you?” Dean growled lowly and Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“Mary is not a hunter,” Gabriel hissed back as he leaned forward, “she’s just a normal human being with two children, a husband and a house mortgage. She just knows that it’s sheep, and fucking expensive.”

“You’re feeding my brother plant-sheep!” Dean hissed back and Gabriel sent a glance to the meat pie in front of Dean.

“Not only him…” Gabriel smirked and Dean stared disturbed at the pie.

“No…” Dean gasped and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Stop being such a drama queen. You liked it before,” Sam sighed and held out another piece of meat from his cruse. Dean folded his arms over his chest. Sam glared at him and Dean glared back, but then took the fork and ate the meat on it; he understood that Gabriel couldn’t feed his patrons something poisonous, and it was delicious meat.

“I don’t believe you,” Dean muttered and handed back the fork to his brother, “there’s no such thing as plant-sheep.”

“Can I hit him?” Gabriel asked Sam and saw the hunter smile amused.

“Yes, but he _will_ hit back,” the younger brother answered and Gabriel sent Dean a considering look.

“What if you hold him and I hit him?” Gabriel suggested and made Sam laugh.

“Then I’d kick you,” Dean rolled his eyes and then looked down to his pie, reflecting on the fact that it contained ‘monster’, but it was good.

“How much _sheep_ is it in it?” Dean wondered and stuck his own fork into the pie crust.

“About a quarter of the pie is sheep, the rest is common beef, but I don’t buy minced meat, _no_ , minced meat is waste product in my eyes, or pet food at best. No, give me a great filet mignon and I will make you the best minced meat on this continent. I slow roast it with spices and homemade marinade and some minced top loin, giving it more juiciness. Ah, then I take the Agnys, mince it, flavor it, and slow cook it. I save all the juices and mix the two different kinds of meat. I make the pie shells, cook them in the oven, until half-ready, then I fill it with meat, cheese, homemade tomato sauce, fine chopped garlic and onions and peppers, and then finish them in the oven,” Gabriel licked his lips with a hum, contently dreaming of the pies as Dean stared at him, surprised that there were nothing special with the pies.

“What kind of spices do you add?” Dean questioned, wondering if he could learn to make the pies on his own.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Gabriel wagged a finger, “I won’t tell you. The spices are the most secret part.”

“Fine, maybe some other time,” Dean stated and ate a piece of pie, while Gabriel happily observe the hunter.

* * *

Gabriel stayed at the diner when Sam and Dean left in the Impala, looking after the vanishing car.

“You look so lonely and love-sick,” Mary commented amused and looked to the watch, “it’s only been five minutes.”

“Yea… eh, don’t tell anyone this,” Gabriel sighed and looked to the woman, that nodded, “angelic mating season is coming up. I’m a fucking _mess_ right now.” Mary stared shocked at the angel and then turned to look after the car that had vanished long ago.

“It feels nice to not have to hide everything about me,” Gabriel suddenly confessed with a grin, feeling lighted by Mary’s presence.

“Angelic mating season… What is-, um, what do you need for that?” Mary wondered and saw how Gabriel looked out the window again.

“I want a soul to attach to.”

“The blond man’s soul?” Mary wondered and blinked, “why not another angel?”

“The angels think I’m dead. I’ve been missing for so long, missed so many mating seasons, that they can’t do anything else but to believe that I’m dead, besides, they wouldn’t want me; I have tainted myself with other powers. I’m not only an angel anymore,” Gabriel whispered, feeling a wave of loneliness and despair; he missed preening and being preened.

He missed singing, playing and laughing. He missed the juicy berries that grew in the clouds in heaven. He missed his family; the one that hadn’t been ripped apart. He missed Lucifer the most. Missed his soothing radiation, his love and his claws in Gabriel’s wings. Lucifer had been the gentlest and most patient angel, and Gabriel hadn’t taken care of his wings when he was little, leaving Lucifer to do it for him. He missed being little and cuddling down in Lucifer’s lap to allow him to preen Gabriel’s wings. He missed the angel Lucifer used to be; all-encompassing love and affection. His love for everything was so strong that he shone, shone like no other angel could. He shone like a star. Lucifer, pure love and white wings. He was the Morningstar. He was Father’s favorite, because he shone so brightly from love and adoration for everything; he loved every creation with his entire being. Brimming with love.

Gabriel missed cuddling in a nest with big, blue eggs. Sleeping in a soft nest or hanging upside down. Missed Lucifer’s warmth when he was little, his tenderness and the happiness that radiated from him when Gabriel showed him that he could do loops in the air. His voice, that gentle fondness that sounded like music in Gabriel’s ears. Gabriel missed hearing Lucifer sing him and Raphael to sleep. He missed having Lucifer grab his halo with a laugh and throw them both into the air, so that they could learn to glide down to the ground.

Gabriel hadn’t known that he had tears rolling down his cheeks until Mary turned him around and pulled him into an embrace.

“It’s okay, Gabriel,” the woman whispered as Gabriel grasped into her and wept.

“I’m a monster,” Gabriel mumbled, crying into her chest, “you don’t even understand what kind of monster I am.”

“I don’t care,” Mary whispered, hearing how the angel sniveled.

“I miss them so fucking much! But I’m a monster to them!”

“Talk to me, explain,” the woman whispered and Gabriel pulled away, grasping for words to describe the situation.

“I can’t… There aren’t words,” Gabriel placed two fingers on her forehead, “please don’t fear what you’re about to see.”

“It’s okay, show me,” Mary breathed, and Gabriel’s eyes began to glow in white as he used his grace.


	13. Ring a Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel plays match-maker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded: 2018-09-15  
> Words: 4 600

Not only Lucifer had been great, Michael had been great too, he was like warmth and loyalty. He was trustworthy and attentive, and he was there when Gabriel was named. Gabriel had clung to Michael in complete terror, sensing how something so vast and so powerful had turned its eye on Gabriel. It was Gabriel’s first view of his Creator. A being so immense, so powerful and so mighty, that Gabriel could barely breathe in God’s presence. Michael had pealed Gabriel off of him, causing wounds on Michael’s body, placed him on a white pedestal, whispering that it was okay, and that nothing bad would happen to him. The being was only a white, shimmering cloud, high above him. It wasn’t a he or a she. It was beyond that.

“ _My child,”_ the voice vibrated throughout the air and ground, through Gabriel’s very being. Every cell and every thought; this being could see it all.

 _“Do not fear me, child,”_ the voice stated and Gabriel had wept out of fear, trembling on the pedestal, unable to not fear the consciousness.

“ _Michael, he needs you,”_ God had said and Michael had obeyed, walking up to Gabriel and allowed Gabriel to attach himself to his chest again. Gabriel had trembled and cried until the intensity of the consciousness was gone. Then he’d looked around, fearful of the white, shimmering cloud in the sky. There was a hole in it that shone brighter than the rest, and Gabriel hugged Michael closer; instinctively knowing that it was the creature’s eye, one of them at least.

Gabriel winced and stared up at the hole, realizing that it cast a beam of light wherever it looked. It was currently looking at a bush beside the pedestal, making the bush grow larger and held red berries. He didn’t know how, but he was certain that his Creator was tiling Its head at the bush, considering it. A white, shimmering line fell from the cloud and Gabriel stared as God had picked a red fruit. The beam of light from the eye came on him and Michael, and Gabriel screamed in terror, but nothing happened. The light vanished and Gabriel looked around, seeing Michael holding into a red berry the size of Gabriel’s head. God was once more looking to the bush and picked out another berry. Michael took a bite of the fruit and Gabriel watched as the older archangel chewed, wondering how he could be so brave.

“ _On the pedestal_ ,” the voice had said and Gabriel had looked to Michael with a begging gaze and shook his head.

“Please, Michael,” Gabriel had trembled, but Michael had only walked up to the pedestal again.

“No one is going to hurt you, love,” Michael stated and kissed Gabriel’s forehead, “This is your Creator.”

Gabriel winced as Michael took a step away, but then turned around, seeing one light tentacle hold a berry to him. Gabriel shook his head, tears streaming down his face, not wanting to reach out.

 _“Michael, my child,”_ the voice was gentler now, and the eye was focused on the older angel, _“do you like the berry?”_

“No,” Michael stated and held the fruit, “it’s too sweet. I like the sour, green ones better.”

The voice laughed, clearly amused by Michael’s honesty and Gabriel hid behind his small wings, sitting atop the pedestal. The same light tentacle held out the berry to Gabriel and the archangel cautiously reached out; he liked things that were sweet. Gabriel pulled the fruit through his white fluffy, baby-wings and sniffed the thing. It didn’t smell anything in particular, but Gabriel tried eating it anyway, because Michael was eating it.

Feeling a touch to his wings made Gabriel pull them down and stare at two tentacles of glowing gas. Gabriel’s mouth was full of juicy and sweet fruit. One of the tentacles was holding another fruit, while the other reached out for Gabriel. The archangel narrowed his eyes and bit into the fruit, holding it in his mouth. He struck the tentacle nearest himself, then took the fruit the other one held before he jumped down from the pedestal.

“Angel!” Michael called out horrified, seeing the small, nameless angel run for the bush. The archangel stared shocked at the baby angel that forced its way into the bush, entangling the white wings in the branches. The entire bush moved for a second, but then settled with white feathers sticking out between the leaves.

“I’m sorry, Elo! (God)” Michael called out distressed, “he has never behaved like this before!”

 _“It’s okay, Michael, he’s a young child. Children misbehave sometimes,”_ the voice stated and Michael relaxed slightly, _“I remember you misbehaving. You didn’t want to learn how to fly. You didn’t like heights.”_

Michael looked away in embarrassment, but nodded, knowing how God had coaxed him to try with never-ending patience. The tentacles reached around the bush, pulling it out of the ground and lifted it to the pedestal.

The beam of light struck the young nameless Gabriel inside the bush, and the small archangel picked out a new fruit that he stuffed in his mouth.

“ _Gavri’el,”_ the voice had said, and Gabriel twitched, _“Gavri’el, will be your name. For I see only virtue and nobility in your heart. Gavri from Gever, meaning Hero and Strong, and El, because you come from me.”_

“Gabriel,” Michael had hummed, tasting the name and nodded; it truly was a beautiful name, and it implied that God saw greatness in the young angel. Michael was happy with his name too; Mikha’el, meaning ‘The only one like God’, and Michael knew that he was the strongest angel created, for he did not fear God. He had never shivered in God’s presence, nor cried, nor screamed, nor frozen up, unlike his younger brother Lucifer, who God saw was bright with love, and would bring more light to Heaven, so he was named Lucifer, ‘Bringer of Light’. Rapha’el, who screamed in God’s presence, got his name because God saw his healing potential; Raphael was caring and whenever anyone hurt themselves or became sad Raphael would help them and so his name was ‘Healer of God’.

* * *

“Strong Hero of God,” Gabriel muttered annoyed to himself as he sat on the floor in the kitchen with his cheek resting on his knees and his arms around his legs. He was never a hero, he was never living up to the potential God saw in him, and he was certainly never going to be a hero. He’d sat there for a few hours, and he knew that he had to get up, because he didn’t want Ethan, his other chef, to see him like this.

“Fucking Strong Hero of God,” Gabriel groaned quietly and forced himself up. He was no Hero, he was a monster, he had shown Mary and she had run away, screaming, leaving him alone, alone and broken. That’s what he got for opening up to someone. He knew that no being on Earth could stand the sight of him, even the angels had fled when he was in Heaven and had matured. Pagans could now see his true form, after he’d tainted himself with Odin’s pagan power; he scared them too, but they mostly only took a few steps back when seeing him in his true form. In his true form they could sense just how powerful he was. They knew that he could turn them into finger-paint if he wanted to, slay them with ease, but very few pagans had even seen him.

There were only a few gods that even knew that he was an archangel; Odin, because he’d wanted to know what Gabriel was before he would willingly let Gabriel drink from his blood. Gabriel’s true form had burnt Odin’s eye out, but the god had been happy and had let Gabriel drink from his arm while Gabriel gave him some of his grace. Gabriel had gotten a new source of power and become Odin’s adoptive son. Gaia, one of the oldest pagans, he’d met as an angel with his old female vessel, they were old friends. Kali knew, because Gabriel had begged her to be his angelic mate, but it would purge all of the paganism from her soul, killing her pagan side in the process, so she’d left him with a ‘as if…’. Gabriel had screamed as she left out the door. He could still remember the pain after he’d half-mated with her, and then been rejected; he never wanted it to happen again. Dionysus also knew who he was before he was known as a pagan. Dionysus had helped him design his male body when Gabriel had a female vessel.

* * *

His female vessel had wanted her life back, and Gabriel begged her to wait until he could find a new vessel. For a hundred years he’d searched for a vessel. Gabriel had walked from village to village in the search, feeling his vessel’s impatience. Gabriel had met a young human in Amphipolis, a human strong enough to host him. His name was Dionysus and he was only five-years-old, a human born from Zeus himself. Dionysus had been Gabriel’s choice, but Gabriel had wanted to wait until Dionysus was older. Fifteen years, Gabriel had waited and been Dionysus’ friend, then he told Dionysus the truth as to why he always was there for him. Dionysus had been shocked and hurt, but after a few weeks had forgiven Gabriel, and told him ‘yes’; they could be together, forever. Gabriel had smiled and hugged the human, but told him to wait until he was older. Thirty was a good age, both Gabriel and his vessel Nisaba had thought this.

Dionysus was 25 when he was called away to meet his father for the first time, Gabriel and Nisaba could not follow to Olympus, but when Dionysus returned he was fully pagan and useless as a vessel. Dionysus had begged for forgiveness, saying that Zeus did it without his agreement, that he didn’t know that it was Zeus blood he was given to drink.

Gabriel had left to live on a nearby mountain, mourning by a lake. Winters came, and winters went. The lake froze, and unfroze. Nisaba grew irate, wondering how he could be so powerful, yet so useless.

“Make a vessel and let me go!” she demanded, and Gabriel began his project, not knowing if he would ever succeed; he created cell by cell and fitted them together. He wanted to be a male this time around; humanity didn’t worship femininity anymore, and he was tired of being attacked by foolish humans. Humanity liked masculinity, so therefore Gabriel’s vessel would be male. Winters came, and winters went. One day a young man stood on the other side of the small pond where archangel always sat. A young man with a golden crown of wheat and a golden clasp that held his red silk clothes to his shoulder.

“Gabriel!” the man had yelled across the pond and Gabriel had looked up to see his once potential vessel, Dionysus.

Gabriel had not responded, he’d only turned back to his project, but Dionysus had walked across the pond on top of the water, angry that the one he’d once called friend had left without as much as a goodbye. Seeing the state Gabriel was in made Dionysus anger melt away. Gabriel was a mere shell of the person he’d been; skinny, filthy and clearly depressed. Dionysus took care of him, washed his hair and body, and brought Gabriel food to eat, even though Gabriel technically didn’t need it. Dionysus sat by the pond, watching Gabriel use celestial powers to create cell by cell.

They began to speak, they laughed, they sang, and Dionysus gave Gabriel pointers. Lighter skin, golden eyes, thick hair like Venus. Dionysus wanted him to be tall like Hercules, but the would’ve taken fifty more years, and muscles like Hercules, another fifteen years, and neither Nisaba nor Dionysus wanted to wait that long. Gabriel became average height, pale, light hair, golden eyes, and cock designed by Dionysus himself. Gabriel couldn’t understand why Dionysus was so obsessed with the size of Gabriel’s new vessel’s mating organ, except Gabriel found out after he woke up in his newly made body that Dionysus wanted to “examine” his cock.

Dionysus had been in love with Gabriel for many years, and Gabriel had nothing against instigating a relationship with the pagan. Their relationship was Gabriel’s way into the pagan world where no one knew who he was or where he came from, so he made himself a new life and called himself Lo’ki, as God was called Elo in Enochian, and Ki was Nisaba’s favorite Sumerian goddess before Gabriel took her as a vessel.

His name was now Loki, and they only knew him as the spirit of the mountain, until Odin claimed that he was one of the ancient ones; a primordial deity, just like Gaia. Gaia also confirmed to the other pagans that Loki was an ancient one; a strong fearsome beast. Possibly older than herself. Then they called him ‘frost giant’.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Gabriel poked his head out the kitchen, seeing Ethan stare at the ‘Closed’ sign in confusion. Gabriel walked out of the kitchen and then opened the door for his chef.

“Why are we closed?” Ethan immediately wondered as he entered, and the owner looked to the floor.

“I think I scared away Mary,” Gabriel confessed and let the door fall back, dinging as it closed.

“How? Why?” Ethan questioned as he watched how the owner turned the sign so that it said ‘Open’ to the outside world.

“I said something I shouldn’t have,” Gabriel sighed and turned on the lights inside before he walked around the counter to turn on the coffee machine.

“Did you hit on her the wrong way? You know that that’s sexual harassment, right?” Ethan wondered and made Gabriel smile sadly.

“Yea,” he agreed and sighed, “can you take care of the diner for a moment? I’ll call the employment agency. If Mary shows up again, she still has a job, but I’ll hire a third person that opens together with Mary. That way, she won’t have much to do with me.”

“That might actually work for her,” Ethan stated, confused of why Mary would leave the diner, especially when she always laughed and flirted back, sometimes in naughtier ways than Gabriel.

* * *

Gabriel felt gloomy as Mary didn’t show up during the entire day, he wore a smile on his lips and a swing in his step, but his heart was heavy. He served tables and joked, and as the diner got quieter, just after dinner time, he pulled Ethan into the kitchen.

“Hey, is it okay if I leave you for an hour or two?” the archangel wondered and saw that his chef nodded.

“What are you going to do?” Ethan questioned and made Gabriel sigh.

“I’m playing match-maker for two friends,” he smirked at the lie that technically wasn’t a lie and Ethan looked around the kitchen.

“Sure, I’ll take care of the diner, but if you get complaints, it’s your own fault,” Ethan smirked and walked out as the entrance door to the diner rung out.

“Welcome to Heavenly Tastes!”

Gabriel watched as Ethan’s face lit up, and a spark of hope was lit in his chest; Mary.

“Bobby! How nice to see you!”

The small flame of hope was extinguished, and Gabriel plastered a happy grin on his lips before checking the watch on the wall. Sundown was in only thirty minutes and it took ten to drive. Gabriel walked out of the kitchen and then grinned even wider.

“Bobby! Sam!” Gabriel greeted the two men and walked around the counter, seeing that they were tense.

“Hey,” Bobby greeted him back and Sam cracked a smile. Gabriel brushed up against the hunter as he walked past and exited, followed by Bobby, who rolled his eyes after having seen the wiccan’s movement, and Sam, who hoped that it hadn’t been too obvious.

* * *

They made it to the parking lot and then sat in the Bobby’s truck in silence. The sun went down and the trio got out.

The hunters looked around themselves, uncomfortable of what was going to happen, but waited none the less. Not even five minutes had gone by and a large van with tinted windows drove up to them.

“I bet this is them,” Bobby muttered to his adoptive son and watched as the door opened for them. The people inside the car stared at them suspiciously until Gabriel got into the vehicle. They were both men and women, dressed in normal clothes, and their faces were visible, which made Sam slightly nervous.

“Hey, guys!” the wiccan grinned as he sat down and made a motion to the two humans to follow him.

“These are the hunters?” a woman with blonde shoulder length hair asked while the hunters entered the car and Gabriel nodded.

“Yes, this is Sam and Bobby,” the wiccan gestured to the hunters as he presented them to the vampires. “Sam, Bobby, this is Sarah Rives, the matriarch.”

“Oh, really?” Sam stared surprised at the woman, knowing that some vampires saw themselves as monarchs or gods and would never bother with what they considered dirty work, and picking up ‘food’ might not be high-status work. The door to the car closed and dark hoods were placed over the hunters’ heads as the car drove away.

Sam lost count of the turns and the time as they travelled, listening how Gabriel explained that the vampires’ souls could be cleansed with a strong potion, made with angel’s grace and phoenix tears; they just needed to get to Chester to get his blood.

“Um, not to seem ignorant, but why don’t you take in the newborn vampires?” Sam questioned and heard Sarah sigh.

“I can’t. They do not obey me, and they have no sense of belonging with me,” Sarah informed, revolted by the mere idea of having another vampire’s offspring belonging to her nest. At most she could accept her mate’s offspring, but no one else’s, _especially_ not her enemy’s.

“So, are we going to a hotel where we are alone, or a forest?” the Winchester wondered and turned to where he thought that Sarah’s eyes approximately were.

“No, we’re going to our mansion,” the matriarch informed, curious over the hunters that had offered blood in exchange for information, “we have our whole force gathered and armed.”

“I see,” Sam mumbled and then sighed, feeling how close the vampires were sitting to him, ready to intervene in case he would attack their matriarch.

“Gabriel mentioned that you knew some kind vampires. Tell me about them,” Sarah hummed, and Sam smiled, even though she couldn’t see it.

“They called themselves vegetarian, only drinking the blood of animals, like cows,” Sam informed, not aware that his brother had killed off the vampires that Sam had spared, and heard disturbed ‘ewws’ and ‘uhhs’ from the vampires around him, so he continued, “yeah, they said that it tasted horrible, but it was enough to sustain them.”

“Barely,” Sarah commented, having been the only one that didn’t think of it as disgusting, “I used to live off rats during my boat trip to ‘the new world’. It was… _an experience_.”

“Oh, that’s right!” Sam got excited and felt how two hands restrained each of his arms, holding him back towards the seat as he’d accidently leaned forward, “you’re almost 500 years-old! You must’ve come from Europe! Did you ever go to old London? During the time of horse carriages, just before the industrial revolution? Around 1650? Have you been to Versailles in France?”

Sam’s excitement amused the matriarch, that chuckled and smiled at Gabriel, seeing why the wiccan would even invite them; these were not just common brutes.

“You are one unusual hunter,” Sarah remarked and nodded to her men, making them release the hunter, “I’ve been to both Versailles and to London, several times. I’ve visited family and I’ve kept myself updated. The cities are transforming fast, but they are cleaner these days. No horse manure, the butchers are not throwing carcasses on the street, there are leather _factories_ now, outside the cities, and they don’t use urine, there are toilets that washes the waste away, and very few people throw their garbage on the streets. Oh, I remember when the streetlights were actual candles, and when there were no alarm clocks, so there were people with long sticks that walked around and knocked on people’s windows so that they woke up in time for work. Versailles is much nicer nowadays too. No farm animals inside and you see, there are no toilets in the castle, people just did their business in the corners and then someone else picked it up.”

“Really?” Sam gasped and realized how much knowledge the vampire had, “you… Ah, you must know so much! You lived through the countries intrigues’ and the propaganda! Where were you during the industrial revolution?”

“Hmm, I was in London. Oh, yes, there were violent protests, especially in the north. I remember that there were clashes between the British Army and protesters, because people didn’t like it when machines took over their work. There were so many people that lost their jobs and had to take jobs in the factories, and the factories with those machines were very dirty and unsafe, lots of people died. And the pollution! You should’ve seen London! I could hardly breathe, nor see my hand in front of my face. They issued warnings for people. ‘Do not be out at these times’ and such. The smoke contained something, I don’t remember what, but it injured people’s lungs. Oh, and then the trains started to move! It was amazing! Okay, they moved just over 50 kilometers per hour, that’s just over 31 miles per hour, and they believed that women would go insane if they travelled that fast!” Sarah gave up a heartfelt laugh and Sam smiled, hearing that Sarah had relaxed in their presence.

“They really believed that?!” Sam asked, feigning shock.

“Yea! People believed lots of weird things,” Sarah chucked and shook her head, “imagine if they knew that people, and not only men, would fly through the air and fly out to space! I can only imagine that we will soon be on Mars, exploring and maybe even building bases.”

“Yea, that would be amazing to see!” Sam stated wistfully with a sigh, and the car ride turned into a comfortable ride. It wasn’t even ten minutes until they slowed down and Sam heard the telltale sound of an iron gate opening. They drove for a minute after that and then seemingly drove into a garage, because the sound of the engine changed. Sam listened in, hearing what sounded like a garage door close before the engine was killed. The hunter heard the door open to his right and then the hood was pulled off his head.

“We’re here,” Gabriel grinned and jumped out of the car, following the vampires. Sam stroke his hair, feeling that it was lying in the wrong position and quietly got out of the car.

“Raise your arms a bit,” Sarah commanded and Sam looked to his father-figure, seeing Bobby give him a glance. The young Winchester suddenly understood why she requested that action as a vampire with pink hair came towards the hunters with a small, black metal detector.

The pink-haired vampire scanned their arms.

“I have my phone with me,” Sam commented, afraid that he was going to get injured if the metal detector beeped.

“Me too,” Bobby muttered and sighed.

“Take them out and put them in the car,” Sarah commanded and contently watched as the hunters did what she’d said.

“We want them back later,” Bobby raised his eyebrows questioningly, seeing that Sarah nodded.

“You will get them when we drive you back to your car,” the matriarch informed, “the car and this garage are two Faraday’s Cages, so no radio waves can get through, that way, no one can track where we’re going.”

Sam swallowed nervously, wondering if the transmitter that he’d swallowed was going to work, giving Dean the information as to where they were. His brother must be frustrated and think that the transmitter was broken, and Sam begged that his brother hadn’t struck the computer or turned it off.

The pink-haired vampire scanned their bodies with the metal detector and Sam was grateful that it didn’t pick up on the transmitter in his stomach. The moment they were scanned and shown to have nothing of metal on them they were escorted into the nest of the vampires.

Sam stared wide-eyed on what had to be an extremely expensive mansion; everything was made from marble and glass and warm lights. It was clear that everything was designed by architects; it looked more like a fantasy castle than a home. Sam studied paintings, the glass ceiling and the markings on the floor. There were vampires staring at them as they passed, some were just leaning on the wall, looking at them suspiciously, while others seemed to be busy speaking or playing games.

They passed an enormous room with a pool in it and a round large, beige sofa. Vampires in different states of undress stared at the hunters as they passed, and Sam saw that all of the vampires had weapons on them, some swords and others had guns. They passed into another large room, seeing stairs that led to the second floor and down.

Sam swallowed as he followed the vampires downstairs, sending glances to Gabriel, that just seemed happy to follow the matriarch. If Gabriel was comfortable, then Sam was, but he could still feel a tenseness in his chest.

The group got down and saw even more vampires, making Sam send uncomfortable glances at all of them, seeing that most of them ignored Bobby and glared at him, maybe because Sam was the bigger threat by his stature and his fitness. Knowing that he should just ignore them and walk as though he wasn’t afraid he forces himself to smile and wave at a dark-haired vampire, just to see their reaction. The vampire twitched back and blinked confused; it was clearly as afraid of him as he was of the vampire, which was a little comforting, but that could be dangerous if any of them had an itchy trigger-finger.

Sarah got to set of two double doors, with two vampires waiting. The two guards opened the doors and Sarah entered, followed by the group of humans and vampires. They entered what seemed to be a gym and through a glass wall, Sam could see one vampire fight five others with bamboo sticks. The vampire had black hair and was dressed in black clothes; one sleeveless shirt, covered by a silvery vest that revealed his muscular arms and a pair of black dress pants. He was slightly shorter than Sam and built more like Dean, but he was fast and by the looks of it, could handle himself well in battle.

The passed the gym and got to what appeared to be a sickbay at the end with some beds, medical equipment and a blue drape by each bed.

“We’re here,” Sarah stated and nodded to the vampire with pink hair while Sam looked behind himself, seeing that they were surrounded by others, and many of the vampires they had passed were now standing inside the gym, some talking with each other quietly, but most staring at the hunters with suspicion.


	14. Won’t Wave My White Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam fights a battle. It was freaking difficult to write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded: 2018-12-21  
> Words: 4 200

“Why show us around and then take us here?” Bobby wondered curiously, watching as the vampire with pink hair left after the matriarch had nodded to her.

“It’s a power display,” Sarah smiled and turned to the hunters and the wiccan, “to show you that my nest is most certainly stronger than you can handle. It’s to avoid foolish and pointless violence.”

“Well, it’s quite possibly the most awesome place I’ve ever seen. It looks like a palace,” Sam stated as he looked around, unaware that the matriarch brimmed with happiness at the praise for her nest. “Can I ask, how can you afford it?”

“We are many, and we work nights and from home. Many of us are programmers, some are economists, graphic designers, marketers, animation artists, brokers and digital assistants. And I own some companies in Sioux Falls with windows that block sunlight, and a gym, so we can all work there,” Sarah informed and Sam stared astonished around at the vampires.

“That’s amazing! You’ve done things so great I can’t barely fathom it,” the younger Winchester declared and heard Bobby clear his throat.

“Well, as great as your nest is, how about you tell us where Chester used to live so we can get out of your hair?” the man stroke his beard, seeing Sarah smile at him as the pink-haired vampire returned with a group of vampires that Sam recognized as the ones that were fighting in the other room.

“Let me introduce you to my mate, James,” Sarah reached out towards the man that Sam had seen fighting five others and James nodded a greeting.

“So you are the hunters willing to give blood?” the black-haired vampire with a silvery vest and dress pants wondered curiously.

“I’ll give blood,” Bobby stated and then glared at Sam, making Sam scowl back at him.

“Why not both?” Sarah wondered and made the older hunter look around at the other vampires, clearly displeased with their presence.

“Because if you kill me, then Sam will fight his way out of here, maybe he won’t survive, but he’ll take a good rip out of your nest,” Bobby confessed, hearing spread chuckles among the vampires that were watching.

“Well, half the blood, half the information,” Sarah bartered and looked to the wiccan. Bobby scowled as he thought, and Sam glared at his father-figure.

“I can give blood,” Sam stated to the older hunter and Bobby hummed, sounding more like a displeased growl, as he glared at the younger Winchester.

“I’m an adult, I get to decide my own life,” the Winchester argued and Bobby stared a while before he nodded. Sam turned to James, facing him with a confident smile.

“I want a fight; you win, you get to drink. I win, I get the information without pay,” the hunter bartered and saw how James and Sarah traded looks.

“ _Dude_ , Sasquatch,” Gabriel interjected and turned to the hunter, “James is their best fighter.”

“I figured something like that, seeing as he fought five others without a problem,” Sam smiled and stared at the uncertain vampires, “how about it?”

“I-, I’m not certain that I won’t go into a feeding frenzy,” James confessed and turned to the hunter with an apologetic smile, “I’m still so young compared to others. I’m only 130.”

“I don’t care if you go into a feeding frenzy,” Sam argued and placed his hands inside his pockets.

“But the feeding won’t be pleasurable if I can’t control myself,” James maintained, making both the hunters stare at him shocked.

“Pleasurable?” Bobby wondered confused and shared a look with the younger Winchester. Sarah rolled her eyes and then looked to Gabriel.

“You haven’t told them that slow feeding is pleasurable to humans?” the matriarch seemed tired as the wiccan shrugged.

“Might have slipped my mind,” Gabriel confessed and Sarah clicked her tongue.

“We’re not here for pleasure,” Bobby declared, “I don’t even care if it’s painful. I’m here for a trade; blood for information.”

“Then you wouldn’t mind if someone less experienced drank from you? So that they can train to not go into a feeding frenzy?” Sarah questioned and Bobby shook his head.

“I’ve been bitten before, by vampires that went into a feeding frenzy. I don’t think it’s painful, just uncomfortable,” the older hunter confessed and was unaware how he made all the inexperienced vampires inside the room excited; if their matriarch selected them, then they would get to feed from a live human.

“I don’t care if it’s pleasurable or painful either,” Sam stated, hearing whispers around the room, so he looked around, seeing that the vampires were looking to them with hunger.

“So, James, what do you say?” Sarah turned to her mate, seeing him stare at the larger hunter, “can you still fight for a bite?”

“Yes,” James nodded, feeling elated and saw how Sam grinned eagerly while Sarah looked out over the crowd of vampires, trying to decide which of her children that might be able to resist the frenzy.

“Rebecca,” Sarah made a gesture to the young vampire, seeing that she approached quickly. The matriarch turned to the older hunter and smiled. “Bobby, how about you go first?”

“Yea, okay,” the hunter sent a glance to the medical meds and the equipment, “how do you want to do it?”

“Normally, the human sits on the bed, with the vampire behind them. Normally, they are alone in a bedroom, or hotel room, but as we are at my nest I figured this place was the best, where we get a bit of privacy, yet you two won’t be separated. I’ll stand with you and Rebecca, to make sure that she doesn’t go into a feeding frenzy and so that she doesn’t drink too much,” Sarah explained, and Bobby nodded before making his way to the bed. He felt nervous as he sat down and waited until Rebecca sat down behind him. The matriarch stepped close to the bed and then pulled the blue curtain around them to give them privacy.

* * *

Sam stared at a clock on the wall. Five minutes passed, and he started to get bored. He sent a glance to Gabriel, seeing that the wiccan was speaking with two vampires, making them smile at him. Sam’s gaze moved around the room, studying the equipment while feeling all of the vampires’ eyes on him. Sending a glance to the vampires confirmed that they had gathered in small groups, speaking with each other while keeping an eye on him.

Another five minutes passed, and Sam started to get antsy; how long was it going to take? Some vampires had left, others were sitting by the training equipment without using it, most were talking.

Another five minutes went by and Sam turned to the blue curtain, tilting his head at it; was it really supposed to take this long? They had said that it was slow feeding, but how slow were they talking about?

“Bobby?” Sam questioned loudly to the curtain. “You okay?”

“Wha-? What?” Bobby asked and Sam heard that the hunter sounded strange; as if he was in his own thoughts.

“You okay?” Sam repeated and heard the hunter clear his throat.

“Yes, this-, this is like being high. I-, I tried some drugs when I was young. This is somewhat similar, but different.”

Content with hearing Bobby’s voice, Sam turned around and walked over to a machine, before sitting down, feeling watched every second. The hunter leaned back against the backrest and looked to the handlebar above him. He felt calm as he sat and stared at the handlebar, seeing it move ever so slightly. Hearing steps approaching made him look over, seeing James come up to him.

“Hey,” the matriarch’s mate greeted and tilted his head, “how come you want a fight?”

“I was thinking more of a friendly sparring, because you seemed to be able to handle yourself well in battle, and I might learn a few things from you,” Sam confessed and saw that the vampire relaxed.

“Oh,” James smiled, captivated by the ideas of the hunter and the promise that he would get to feed.

“I was thinking that we can use everything that’s inside the room to attack and defend ourselves with,” Sam narrowed his eyes, “the swords on the wall are fake, right?”

James smiled and then slowly shook his head, making Sam’s eyes widened at the fact that the vampires used sharpened swords to train fighting.

“But, don’t you injure each other dangerously?” the hunter asked concerned.

“All the time,” James admitted and made a gesture to the sickbay, “it’s why we have medical equipment here. Humans normally don’t come to our nest. Only a few chosen ones, like Gabriel Adams. So the medical equipment are finetuned to keep vampires alive.”

“Oh,” Sam gasped and stared at the blue curtain and the beds.

“There actually are some unsharpened swords that we can use,” James then confessed and folded his arms over his chest, “we use them to train newborns, after they have advanced from wooden canes, then after the unsharpened swords, we cross over to sharpened swords.”

“I see, how come you used the wooden canes?” Sam wondered and James shrugged.

“We were just playing around as we waited,” the matriarch’s mate declared and Sam realized that he might have underestimated the vampire if he’d just been playing around, but the smile that made its way to the hunter’s lips promised an exciting match.

“That’s enough,” Sarah’s voice commanded calmly from within the blue curtain, making Sam turn towards it.

“Rebecca.” The tone was sharp, followed by an angry hissing from within the curtain. Rebecca emerged, staggering and seemingly fuming, making Sam tense, seeing that the vampire was on the verge of loosing herself to a frenzy. Rebecca hissed again, all teeth visible and her nose flared, then her eyes fell on Gabriel, making the wiccan tilt his head. Something came over the vampire’s eyes, almost as if they became glazed over and Sam reacted, throwing himself up from his sitting position.

Rebecca made a run for Gabriel, focusing on him solely. The vampires that had been talking with Gabriel, turned around and hissed at Rebecca, but she still advanced. Sam pulled away Gabriel by the back of his jacket, flinging him around so that Sam was between him and the vampire. Sam grasped the frenzied creature by the neck and used his built-up force to throw her away. Rebecca crashed into the two vampires that Gabriel had been speaking to and the three vampires struggled on the floor.

“Enough!” Sarah’s voice echoed through the room and the three fighting vampires scrambled to get up. The matriarch passed Sam and Gabriel, focused on Rebecca, that made herself smaller and hissed aggressively. Sarah suddenly hissed back, causing all of the vampires inside the gym to flinch and take a step back. Rebecca seemed scared and then cowered, despite in a frenzy, knowing who her matriarch was.

“Rebecca, to your room,” Sarah commanded harshly and the vampire known as Rebecca ran, crisscrossing between the other vampires in the room. The matriarch watched as Rebecca ran and then turned around to Sam, glaring at him.

“I do _not_ approve of any violent acts against my children,” Sarah stated loudly, clearly enraged by Sam’s action and Sam scowled, facing the matriarch, still holding Gabriel’s jacket in a death-grip, making Gabriel hang behind him.

“And I do _not_ approve of any violent acts against my boyfriend,” Sam growled, glaring just as fiercely as the matriarch, surprising the vampire and made her blink. “I don’t care if it’s you, Rebecca or James, I will defend Gabriel.”

A few seconds passed as the matriarch stared, but then forcefully relaxed, making Sam release Gabriel.

“You attacked before Rebecca,” Sarah stated, having seen the entire scene.

“She went into a frenzy, and I reacted,” Sam argued as Gabriel got up from the floor while brushing away the wrinkles on his shirt.

“You can’t possibly know that she went into a frenzy; you’re just human,” Sarah’s eyes narrowed, knowing that what the hunter had said was true, but he as a human shouldn’t have been able to smell it.

“I saw her eyes; they glazed over,” Sam maintained, and the matriarch stared surprised.

“In my 500 years of being a vampire I’ve never seen anyone’s eyes glaze over,” Sarah tilted her head, “and I’ve seen plenty of vampires in frenzy.”

“Well, I can’t explain it. I saw it,” Sam stated, narrowing his eyes. The matriarch stroke her chin and hummed to herself, curious over the hunter.

“You still want to fight my mate?” Sarah wondered and Sam nodded, looking behind himself to see Bobby walking with his hands in front of himself, clearly having trouble with his balance.

“Very well, but when you get hurt, remember that you wanted it,” the matriarch smiled confidently and then turned around, “follow me.”

Sam went and grabbed Bobby before he followed the matriarch to a door that he hadn’t seen before, but that led to the room next to the gym. The vampires gathered in a circle around the fighting arena and Gabriel helped Sam with the older hunter.

“I’ll watch over him,” Gabriel stated and sat down with Bobby to lean at the wall, able to see over the fighting arena.

“Here we go,” James grinned as Sam entered the arena, seeing that vampires had gathered around the place. James held into two wooden canes and Sam approached, knowing that one was for him. The vampire held out the cane, and Sam took it.

“We fight ‘til one of us gives up,” James suggested and Sam nodded.

The fight was fierce, and Sam could easily see that James was playing with him. The way that vampire moved and the way he waited for Sam to recover made the hunter scowl as he knew that in order to win, he’d have to play James.

Sam pretended to fend with the cane, but instead he let James use all of his power to hit it and then dodged. Sam placed his hands on the soft floor behind his head, shot off and then kicked James in his back, making him stumble.

The vampires around them gasped and tensed up, while James laughed surprised, amazed that the human had managed to get him. Sam immediately got to his feet and then the two circled each other.

James attacked, and again Sam pretended to parry with one end. He shifted to the right and struck James in his head with the other end of the cane. The matriarch’s mate stumbled a bit and Sam got worried that he’d actually hurt him, only to get hit in the stomach.

Instead of pulling away to recover, Sam attacked by once more striking James in his head, but at the same time, Sam tried to twist James’ cane out of his hands. The vampire stubbornly stuck to the weapon, so Sam spun them around. The hunter threw James to the floor, finally managing to get the cane, but James was quickly up and tackled Sam to the floor.

James grasped both of the canes and pushed them against Sam’s throat, enough to let the human hurt, but not enough to cut the airways off completely. Sam struggled a bit, but realized that he was too weak to hold the canes away from his neck; he needed to use stronger muscles.

Thinking that he’d won, James smirked and waited for a surrender, but Sam’s leg suddenly hooked his throat and the hunter threw him to his back. Knowing that he was at a serious disadvantage, Sam still attacked as he knew that he would never have the time to roll away from the vampire. Sam was ready to strike James’ upper chest with the canes, but James was faster. The vampire grasped the canes and Sam saw an opportunity to get away from the floor. Instead of attacking, Sam tactically threw all of his weight on top of the canes and flipped. Sam let go of the canes, knowing that James had a stronger grip, but Sam was on his feet again. The hunter spun around with his fists raised, catching a sight of James; the vampire was already up. James struck Sam in the head and Sam saw the edges of his vision go dark, until he couldn’t see anything.

* * *

Lucifer’s laugh echoed in his head. His body was trapped to a torture rack. His very flesh was burning. The archangel’s blade pierced deeply into Sam’s chest and Lucifer removed it only to force his hand inside the wound. Sam felt the strange sensation of the archangel grabbing into his heart and shook his head horrified, but Lucifer merely grinned and crushed the organ inside of Sam’s body.

* * *

He didn’t remember falling, but he did wake up on the floor. Sam curled together, gasping and clawing at his shirt above his heart. He could barely breathe from the pain that radiated from all over his body, but especially his heart.

“What happened?” James’ panicked voice called out.

“Don’t touch me!” Sam yelled, feeling that if anyone touched his skin, he was going to scream from pain. His clothes against his sensitive skin was almost enough to made him go insane. The hunter felt embarrassed as he forced himself to breathe. The air barely entered his lungs. Existing was painful. After a few seconds, Sam managed to stop gritting his teeth. Another few seconds and he could fill his lungs and opened his eyes. Everyone was surrounding him, looking at him worriedly, and Sam could guess what had happened. He must’ve screamed while unconscious or something similarly.

“Sam, what’s wrong?” Gabriel whispered as Sam’s eyes fell on the wiccan.

“My soul is damaged…” Sam twitched and then tried to get up, seeing and feeling James steady him.

“What?” Gabriel narrowed his eyes, knowing that a damaged soul would only tire a body, never cause the body pain.

“Fucking asshole…” Sam muttered to himself and stroke the shirt above his heart.

“What happens when you are unconscious?” Gabriel wondered and Sam looked up to him, knowing that he should get to know the truth.

“I get tortured. Two hours of torture is approximately 20 minutes of sleep. When I wake up, I’m in pain, but I have no wounds. I haven’t had a night’s rest for a long time, well there was that night when you sent that spell on me. The dreams were great, and waking up well rested was gold worth, and then when you gave me that strange pink drink,” Sam explained and then smiled to the wiccan that looked upset.

“Tortured by whom?” Gabriel probed, as if it was someone else other than an image of himself, then Sam had definitely a curse on him.

“I don’t want to say…”

“Are you tortured by an image of yourself?” Gabriel clarified and made the hunter frown.

“No.”

“Then it’s a curse, and curses can be fixed!”

“Wh-what?” Sam stared wide-eyed on the wiccan, not believing what he was hearing.

“It can be fixed, but until I figure out how, then I’ll send some dreams to your mind,” Gabriel frowned and Sam shook his head.

“No, I can’t be fixed by some wiccan,” the hunter sighed and got up with the help of James, “this curse, or whatever, is above your head, put on me by an incredibly strong being that I pissed off severely.”

Gabriel scowled, knowing that if anyone could fix Sam it had to be Gabriel; Gabriel was both god and archangel after all, but the hunter didn’t know that.

“Will you let see if it really is a curse? It’s the least you can let me do, and what if I know someone who can fix it?” Gabriel wondered, knowing that he had to convince the hunter to let him try, because the torture Sam was enduring each night wasn’t good for him. Long exposure to torture tended to twist souls into demons, and Gabriel didn’t want to see that bright beautiful soul turned dark and twisted.

Sam smiled at the wiccan and then nodded, making Gabriel smirk back. Whoever is was that tortured Sam was going to get their just desserts, Gabriel would make sure of it.

“So it’s not something I did?” James questioned, having been worried that he’d accidently struck the hunter too hard.

“No, James, I’ve been like this for about two years now,” Sam smiled and patted the vampire on his arm, unaware that Gabriel worried more. Two years was a long time, but the red diamond had bristled with light, so Sam’s soul had not turned dark, yet. There was still time.

* * *

Sam watched as Sarah closed the blue curtain with a bit of worry. James sat down behind him and the hunter swallowed.

“You ready?” James asked with his hands on Sam’s shoulders. The hunter nodded and then felt a slight pain as the vampire buried his teeth into the flesh on his shoulder. First there was only an uncomfortable sensation as the vampire fed. Sam blinked as the pain numbed away, only to be replaced by a tingling feeling in his shoulder. A sudden spike of pleasure rushed from his shoulder and he gasped, feeling that he would rather be alone than have Sarah standing and watching. Sam’s head began to spin, suddenly appreciating that the vampire had his arms around him, otherwise he might’ve collapsed to one side. Euphoria washed over him, soaking his mind in pleasure.

“Not what I thought it would be,” Sam murmured to himself, knowing that none of the men of letters had experienced a slow feeding, otherwise they would’ve described the sensation of it in their files.

“It is different for every human,” Sarah chimed in.

“I should write this down,” Sam mumbled to himself and brought out his phone, unable to focus on it clearly. His arms were relaxed, and he sat and stared at the phone in his hands, not remembering how to even open it. What was his code again?

* * *

“James,” Sarah’s voice said after Sam had lost sense of time, and her mate stopped drinking. James groaned and buried his face in Sam’s hair, struggling to not lose himself to the hunger.

“You have to let him go,” Sarah stated and James’ arms slowly relaxed around the hunter.

The dark-haired vampire sighed deeply and pulled away from Sam.

“Very good,” Sarah smiled and caressed her mate’s cheeks in her hands, making James smile.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur for both Sam and Bobby. Gabriel had driven them home after having been given a folder of everything the Rives had collected on the Aubrey-pack. Sam remembered that he’d watched forests pass him by and he remembered that Dean had helped him get to his room and then he was left there to recover.

Dean then went out to pick up Bobby, finding that Gabriel was staring at the window to Sam’s room with concern. The older Winchester was surprised then the wiccan followed inside, but said nothing. Dean stared after Gabriel as the wiccan sat down in the couch in the living room with a folder. The hunter shook his head and then half-carried his adoptive-father up the stairs to his room. Dean then walked down, went into the kitchen and glared at the wiccan as he got into the living room.

“What’s up with that look?” the human wondered and sat down with a beer.

“There’s something you need to know about your brother, or maybe you’re already aware of it, I don’t know…” Gabriel sighed and leaned forward, placing the folder on the coffee table.

“Spill it,” Dean sipped the beer and the wiccan nodded.

“Sam fought James, the matriarch’s mate. If James won, he’d get to drink. If Sam won, they’d get the information for free,” Gabriel began and Dean interrupted.

“Sam must’ve lost.”

“He did, but James accidently knocked him out,” Gabriel frowned at the memory that had set all of him on the edge, “Sam had some kind of seizure and then screamed, not your ordinary scream, this was like… What do you call it; blood curling? It was like the scream of a banshee.”

“What?” Dean frowned with the beer in his hand.

“He said that every time he sleeps, he gets tortured. Two hours of torture is 20 minutes of sleep. He also said that he’s been like that for around two years. I know that if it goes on for long enough, his soul will get twisted from the pain and he’ll turn into a demon, with or without Perdition’s help,” Gabriel confessed and saw that Dean looked disturbed, knowing that his brother was the future Boy King of Hell.

“I can’t believe he hasn’t told me about his… Is there no way to stop it?” Dean questioned and looked to the wiccan, seeing Gabriel smile.

“I’ll make a concoction to figure out if it’s a curse and how strong,” the wiccan grinned and Dean scowled.

“You do that,” the hunter agreed, but wasn’t happy that he had to rely on a witch, “make him well. If you need help getting something, call me.”


	15. Curse of the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel breaks Sam's curse. Smexy time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded: 2019-01-04  
> Words: 5 000

Gabriel made his way back home and then into the diner, seeing that it had a calm atmosphere and all the customers had what they wanted. Ethan was doing very well.

“You! I need to raise your pay!” Gabriel pointed to his chef as the man emerged from the kitchen after having heard the bell on the door.

“Haha, please do!” Ethan grinned as he filled up on cakes in the display section of the counter.

“How about 4 dollars more an hour?” the owner of the diner grinned as he walked around the counter and Ethan turned to him surprised.

“Wait! You weren’t just joking?!” Ethan stared and Gabriel grinned.

“No? So how about it? 13 dollars an hour in total, that’s higher than minimum wage at least,” Gabriel suggested, ignoring how two of his customers were smiling at the exchange and Ethan shook his head.

“I’m not going to argue with you. You’re not legally required to raise my pay, but can you handle that kind of raise?” Ethan wondered and Gabriel frowned; he did the calculations in his head and if he hired a third chef to open with Mary, Gabriel himself got 9 dollars an hour, and he wanted to give them a surprise bonus at the end of the year, if the diner went worse, then he could still raise Ethan’s pay with about 15 dollars more.

“Yes,” Gabriel grinned and went into the kitchen.

“Sweet,” Ethan grinned and then continued on with his day.

* * *

Pretending to do some papers, Gabriel sat furthest in beside the jukebox. Papers shifted, taxes were done, official documents were completed, Ethan’s pay became changed, but Gabriel wasn’t focusing on the papers at all. He was mostly thinking about Sam and his torture.

Gabriel wasn’t stupid. He understood that it probably was Lucifer that was doing this to the hunter. Sam had confessed that it was a powerful creature that he’d pissed off. His older brother fitted all the categories, but Lucifer didn’t throw curses, so what Sam had was most likely not a curse, but Gabriel needed them to believe that; how else would he have ‘fixed’ it without revealing what he was.

Considering that the angelic-pagan dreamscape had forced Lucifer into the backseat it couldn’t be too strong, but that would only work once or twice more before Lucifer knew how to banish it… As Lucifer never threw curses it would mean that it was most likely a seed of himself, which was annoying. Lucifer had after all possessed Sam, and leaving a seed was the fastest, most efficient and most annoying thing he could possibly do. All this meant that Lucifer, inside the Cage, as long as he wasn’t busy fighting with Michael, could torture Sam at will, make him see things, make him hear things. If it was a seed, then Lucifer could see life through Sam’s eyes, which meant that Lucifer had seen _all_ of their exchanges, but Gabriel hadn’t used any grace in front of Sam, only pagan powers, which meant that he still had the element of surprise, even though Lucifer probably thought that Gabriel was pure pagan.

A seed could be removed easily, but Gabriel doubted that Lucifer had just placed it within Sam. His brother had probably twisted it around Sam’s soul and inner organs, which would make a purge take time, long enough for Lucifer to realize and kill Sam.

Gabriel frowned; knowing Lucifer, he would probably play along with the curse-theory to fuck around with Sam. Was there any way that Gabriel could use a prayer to manipulate Michael into fighting with Lucifer inside the Cage? If they fought, then Lucifer would be too distracted to use his seeded powers, and Gabriel could easily purge the Morningstar from Sam and then pretend that it was whatever drink Gabriel made the hunter drink. Gabriel could easily beam any message into a priest’s head; he should probably go with the pope, and the message could be in Enochian, to make sure that Michael heard it. What would the message say? That Sam was turning demonic and was damning people to Purgatory? Naah, too inept.

That Lucifer had complete control over Sam, and had come up with a way to summon himself out of the Cage, leaving Michael with certain defeat? Gabriel nodded to himself. The last one was pretty good. With which name would he sign the prayer?

His own? No, Gabriel was ‘dead’…

Castiel’s? Maybe, but chances were that Michael detested the angel who aided in getting him into the Cage…

Zachariah? How did he get that information? Neither Sam nor Dean would ever cooperate with him. From Crowley? Hmm, Crowley could have told the angel that because he didn’t want to lose complete hold over Perdition. Or maybe the message won’t have an answer as to how Zachariah came over that information. Leave Michael completely in the dark. Yes. That was for the best.

What is all that grace that he’d seen inside Sam was from Lucifer? Gabriel paled; then it was a large seed, and draining all of it from Sam could kill him. Gabriel could replace it with his own, or better, he could replace it with Simikiel’s while he drew Lucifer’s out, but it would definitely require Michael’s assistance. Then they could use Lucifer’s grace for the vampire cure. None would be the wiser.

Or, what if Sam learnt how to control grace? Sam as the primary owner of the body had the right of control, but that didn’t mean that Lucifer wasn’t going to fight for it, tooth and nail. But teaching Sam without Lucifer realizing that Gabriel was an archangel was going to be nearly impossible. It would probably be easier to manipulate Michael.

Gabriel frowned to himself; what would make Michael take action? What if the message contained the information that Lucifer had found a way to sacrifice all the people of New York to summon himself, and that was his way out of the Cage? Gabriel could simulate strong demonic activity in a circle around New York, and send a fake tsunami towards the city. That would make the angels take notice and start chattering about it. Communication with the Cage was one-way, which meant that Michael and Lucifer heard what the angels were saying, but the angels couldn’t hear them.

Michael needed to know about the sacrifice before the angels, but not too long before, otherwise Lucifer might convince him that he had no idea what Michael was talking about. 5 minutes before? Maybe 10… No, 4 minutes before the tsunami appeared from nowhere. Gabriel needed to make it appear with a burst of demonic power. Easy.

Michael would confront Lucifer. They would argue, and Gabriel would drug Sam so that he wasn’t awake. The angels would start talking about the unnatural tsunami. Michael would take that as confirmation that Lucifer was lying to him and they would start fighting. Sam would be unconscious, and unable to know what Gabriel did to him, Lucifer would be distracted and no one would know. Gabriel would be able to draw Lucifer’s powers out of Sam and at the same time replace it with Simikiel’s. This way, no one knew about Gabriel, Sam would be free and everyone would be happy, well, except Lucifer, who would lose his entertainment.

Gabriel grinned and went out to the trailer with the papers. He gathered the ingredients to knock Sam out, but how would he be able to get Dean and Bobby away from Sam? Gabriel needed Sam alone in a room, without being interrupted by worried brothers.

Gabriel frowned and decided that he needed them to believe that it was a curse, which he could make them believe if he gave Sam something and said that if he puked it up black, then it was a curse. He would only make a little, and say that it was rare ingredients, and Sam needed to swallow all of it, then he would puke up the black liquid.

Then he could tell them that he needed to do a wiccan rite to find out how strong the curse was. Sam would need to be naked for the rite, which would mean that the two of them would be left alone. Then Gabriel just had to paint some random symbols on Sam’s body, and before the hunter was able to copy all the symbols down, they could wash them off. It was a good lie.

The wiccan made the concoction, and poured in a few drops of lung tears to make it shimmer. It was barely a mouthful, but it would turn black in contact with stomach acid and then send an alarm to Sam’s brain that he’d gotten food poisoning, making him naturally puke up a black liquid.

Gabriel then made the drug that would put Sam to sleep and colored it purple, just for effect. He brought out several magically strengthened bottles in which he could store Lucifer’s grace, filled up two bags with wiccan herbs and ointments, and then carried it all to his car.

* * *

It was around seven in the evening that Gabriel left the diner in Ethan’s care and then drove to Singer’s Salvage Yard.

Gabriel carried the bags with everything he needed up the stairs and then knocked, but before anyone opened for him, he opened the door himself.

“Hello!” Gabriel called out and saw that the three hunters were sitting in the living room with plates of food, “I see I’m just in time! Sam put that down!”

The youngest hunter placed his plate on the table and watched as the wiccan entered.

“Sadly Sam, you get no food tonight,” Gabriel stated as he walked up to them while digging around for the bottle with the puke-juice.

“You get this stuff,” Gabriel handed over the round bottle with the tiny shimmering liquid inside it.

“But I’ve already eaten some food,” Sam informed as he took the flask and swirled the liquid inside, “what’s this?”

“If it is a curse, then that will make you puke black. If it’s not a curse, then nothing will happen,” Gabriel grinned, knowing that Sam would throw up.

“Okay,” Sam nodded and sighed, “I guess I’ll go to the bathroom.”

“What’s the rest of the stuff that you’ve brought?” Dean wondered and made a gesture to the two bags with his fork.

“It’s stuff to determine how strong a curse it is, if it is a curse,” Gabriel lied with a grin.

“Hmm… It’s a very strong… thing… that made it,” Bobby stated and the wiccan nodded.

“You keep saying that, so I brought stuff so that I can find out if it’s a curse between 5 to 10, where 10 is the strongest curse known,” Gabriel confessed and then smiled as Sam emerged again from the bathroom.

“Yep, it was black…” Sam nodded and looked expectantly to Gabriel, but Gabriel knew that he couldn’t let Lucifer think too long about that if he was watching through Sam’s eyes.

“Let’s get up to your room, and I’ll see what kind of stuff you burn through. You need to get naked and I’ll perform a few rites to see how strong the curse is,” the short wiccan gestured for Sam to walk.

“I can’t finish dinner?” the hunter wondered and Gabriel shook his head.

“It’s better if you do this on an empty stomach,” Gabriel lied again, but it made Sam shrug and begin to walk up the stairs.

“See you guys tomorrow!” Gabriel winked to the two older hunters and then followed upstairs.

* * *

“Undress,” Gabriel grinned and made a gesture to the toilet at the end of the hall, “I just need to wash my hands.”

Gabriel quickly entered the bathroom and placed down the bags on the floor. He turned on the tap and took flight, finding himself in a lavish bedroom at the Vatican. The time was 3 in the morning and the old man was sleeping. Knowing that he only had a limited time, he touched the man’s shoulder and gave him a divine experience and at the same time engraved the Enochian message into his memory. Gabriel then flew back into the bathroom at Bobby’s, wetted his hands, turned off the tap and then headed back to Sam’s room with the bags.

“Hey, handsome,” Gabriel winked as he closed the door behind him and saw that the hunter was sitting on his bed, naked.

“Hey, uh, what are we going to do exactly?” Sam wondered nervously and covered his groin with the cover.

“Don’t worry,” Gabriel grinned and started to pick out all of the stuff he’d brought; real things that could detect curses, “I’ll go through everything with you at each step of the way.”

“Lay down the bed,” the wiccan ordered as he grabbed some herbs and watched as Sam obeyed.

“No need to be shy,” Gabriel murmured as he removed the cloth that covered Sam’s genitalia and then lit the herbs.

For a few minutes, Gabriel did a rite to cleanse Sam’s body, knowing that Lucifer was most likely watching or arguing with Michael by this time. The pope had definitely woken up by this time and had done as his divine vision told him. The old man would’ve prayed the message that he didn’t understand, in Enochian, and Michael would’ve heard it.

“Shoot, I forgot the water,” Gabriel murmured and took up a small, empty flask.

“I’ll be right back, don’t move!” the wiccan ran to the bathroom and filled the flask. He took flight and used a mixture of grace and pagan powers to simulate demonic activity. With a burst of demonic powers, the water rose high into the air and Gabriel sent it towards New York before he returned to the bathroom.

As he returned to the Sam’s room with the water in the bottle he heard how his brethren sent out alarms of the demonic wave.

Gabriel waved the small bottle as he listened in as they argued if they should stop the wave or not.

“Okay, Sam,” the wiccan stated and found the bottle with the purple liquid in it, “you are going to drink this, and feel a bit fuzzy. No worries though.”

“Okay,” the hunter sat up and took the bottle with a suspicious look, but then opened it and drank it. Sam lay down again on the bed and Gabriel waited.

Knowing that Michael and Lucifer must be fighting, Gabriel crunched up some berries, added a few drops of water and then mushed it into a paste.

“Now I’ll be drawing some symbols on you,” Gabriel explained and sent a glance to Sam’s face, seeing that the human was trying his best to stay awake. He began painting the symbols and waited for when Sam was going to fall asleep. The hunter’s worry slowly calmed down and then Gabriel heard his thoughts quiet down completely. Now that Sam was out cold, and Lucifer was distracted, Gabriel wouldn’t need to hide himself.

The archangel flew down into the basement, grabbed the vials of Simikiel’s grace and then returned to Sam’s room. With a wave of his hand the door to the room became fused with the wall, so that no one was going to interrupt them. Gabriel made another wave and the flasks with grace floated in the air beside him. Gabriel got into position beside Sam’s head. The archangel held both hands into the sides of his head and placed his forehead on Sam’s forehead.

Just like he’d thought, Lucifer’s seeded grace was everywhere, stuck around Sam’s organs like glowing barbed wire, but Gabriel had no time to lose. Using his own grace, Gabriel freed Sam’s body of the barbed seed. He healed every wound he made just after he made it, but Lucifer had made it impossible to not wound Sam if his powers were removed. Lucifer’s grace flowed out of Sam and into an empty bottle, while Simikiel’s grace flowed into Sam, replacing the missing grace. Just like Lucifer’s grace had been everywhere, Gabriel made Simikiel’s grace be everywhere, but without the heinous barbs that Lucifer had chosen to have. Gabriel laid Simikiel’s grace around Sam’s organs, light as a feather and soft as silk; Simikiel’s grace would not hurt Sam.

He worked hurriedly, listening in on half an ear how angels were dispatched to the wave. They examined it and flew around it, but no order to stop it came. They confirmed that the wave was demonic, but Gabriel wasn’t bothered by it as he worked hurriedly.

First bottle of Simikiel’s grace was emptied and it spun around, moving to the other side and started to collect Lucifer’s grace. Gabriel knew that he didn’t need to empty all of Lucifer’s grace as some of it was just from when Sam was possessed, but he needed to empty all of the seeded grace. Gabriel had been lucky, as not all of the grace inside Sam was from the seed. Only about two thirds of the grace came from the seed, so he would need two and a half bottles of Simikiel’s grace and have some left for the vampire cure.

The second bottle was emptied and just like the first it flew to the other side of Sam and started to collect Lucifer’s grace. Gabriel listened in, none of the angels intervened in the demonic wave, and just as it was about to hit New York it vanished into none-existence, like it had never been there.

The angels were confused and Gabriel worked quicker, knowing that Michael and Lucifer could hear the angels speaking about the wave, and maybe they would stop fighting to figure that something was off.

Gabriel plucked the last of the grace from Sam, healed the hunter and shoved the power into the bottle before sealing it. He leaned back as he let all the bottles slowly travel to the floor. Gabriel gasped as he looked into the dark ceiling. He was exhausted after concentrating that hard, and to say that Lucifer hadn’t made it easy to rip his grace from Sam was an understatement, only an archangel would’ve had the strength to actually tear out the barbs from Sam’s organs without damaging the human beyond repair.

Now Gabriel just needed to make it look like he’d performed all those rites on Sam’s body, maybe he should mess up himself a bit to make it even more believable.

* * *

Sam sighed as he slowly opened his eyes; he’d had a dreamless sleep, and he was a bit cold. Memories came crashing in and the hunter remembered that Gabriel was supposed to perform a rite on him. Sam immediately sat up and stared down on his body; he was full of lines and small symbols, even his cock had red symbols on it. With worry, he looked around, seeing Gabriel collapsed on the floor.

“Gabriel!” Sam called out and jumped off the bed. He got to his knees beside the wiccan and then turned him around, seeing that Gabriel also had red symbols on his face. He quickly checked for a pulse, relieved when he found one.

“Gabriel?” the hunter shook him a bit and then opened one of his eyelids, gasping as the wiccan’s eyes were milky white. Sam gripped the body and pulled it up in his lap.

“Sam?” Gabriel groaned and blinked as he pretended to be confused and looked around in horror, “Sam?!”

“I’m here. I’m here,” Sam whispered and held the wiccan hard. Gabriel clasped into Sam’s arms and then looked to where he thought the hunter’s face were.

“I’m blind, but it will pass,” Gabriel stated with a sigh and caressed the human’s arm.

“How do you know?” Sam wondered and caressed his boyfriend’s cheek.

“It was a level 10 curse, strongest there is. I can’t break a level 10 curse, but I took some of the curse on myself. I took a level 2 curse on myself, leaving you with a level 8 curse. I fixed my level 2 curse, but I knew that fixing the level 8 curse would leave me blinded for life, so I drank a healing potion before I fixed your level 8 curse. I’ll be blind for a while, but it will be fixed. Don’t worry,” Gabriel lied and then felt Sam’s lips on his.

“You fucking idiot! You took my curse on yourself,” Sam murmured and held him, but then Sam sighed, “but wait… Does that mean that I’m free?”

“Yep,” Gabriel grinned and felt how Sam dug his face into Gabriel’s hair.

“Thank you. Thank you,” Sam whispered and Gabriel was surprised that he could feel drops falling on his face; the human was crying from relief.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Gabriel waved a hand in the air, but then found Sam’s face, caressing his wet cheek.

“I thought that I would have to live with those dreams until I couldn’t handle any more,” Sam confessed and Gabriel understood the underlying message; Sam had contemplated suicide because of what Lucifer was doing to him.

“You should get into the shower. You can wash away that stuff now,” Gabriel smiled at the fact that the hunter was happy.

“What about you? Can you wash it away?” Sam wondered curiously.

“Yes, but I can’t see what I’m doing,” Gabriel grinned and the hunter kissed his forehead.

“I’ll take care of you, Gabriel, my Gabriel, my sweet little wiccan,” Sam murmured into Gabriel’s hair and the archangel let himself be taken care of.

The time was only 6.15 in the morning, but even so, Sam knew that Dean could be up and therefore he covered himself with a towel around his waist when he led Gabriel to the bathroom. Sam undressed the wiccan and then turned on the shower, letting the water get warm before he pulled them inside the spray.

Gabriel smiled as the beads of water rolled over his skin; he hadn’t showered for the past years, and it felt nice to have the water warm him. He hadn’t realized that it felt this nice to shower. Sam’s hands massaged in the shampoo in Gabriel’s hair. The hunter’s tentative hands found Gabriel’s shoulders, massaging him and Sam lathered him up.

The wiccan sighed contently and let his hands caress the strong chest of the hunter. His mind was peaceful, and his body reacted to the human’s ministrations, making blood head south.

Sam sprayed the water on the tiles of the wall, warming them before he carefully pressed Gabriel against them. Sam’s lips found Gabriel’s, and they kissed. Warm lips travelled over each other. A wet tongue flicked out from Gabriel’s mouth and Sam opened his lips further. Their tongues played. Sam’s hands trailed over Gabriel’s naked body, down his sides and found Gabriel’s hard cock, caressing it softly before moving on.

Gabriel winced as the hunter’s right hand grasped his balls and then massaged them gently, sending sparks of arousal through the wiccan.

“I want you to fuck me, up against this wall,” the wiccan broke the kiss and groaned lowly, hearing Sam thinking about what he wanted to do to him.

“I have no lube, and I’m not going to hurt you,” Sam murmured back but got down on his knees, “I’ll take care of you…”

Sam’s mouth engulfed the head of Gabriel’s cock, making the wiccan wince; the hunter’s mouth was hot and slippery, and so pleasurable. Gabriel panted as he felt Sam suck him off. Warm water sprayed on them and Gabriel hadn’t known that blindness would heighten the experience of Sam’s mouth and tongue.

“Oh, mercy,” Gabriel groaned and felt the way Sam smiled around his cock. The wiccan’s head rolled to the side as he felt how the hunter slowly brought him towards the edge. Sam’s hands stroke up and down his legs, sometimes going over his stomach and caressed his balls. Gabriel’s mind was assaulted with images of what Sam was thinking about, and the hunter’s mind didn’t disappoint. Sam wanted to fuck him up against the wall, just like Gabriel had asked him to, but he also wanted to be fucked. Gabriel sighed at the image of himself holding into Sam’s shoulders and fucking the hunter in his bed. The wiccan could hear just how much Sam wanted it; his mind was basically begging for Gabriel to spread the hunter’s cheeks and fuck his ass, but Sam also wanted Gabriel pressed against the warm tiles, his legs around Sam’s waist. Sam wanted to suck on Gabriel’s neck as he fucked into him in the shower.

“Sam,” Gabriel gasped, realizing that he was panting and quivering from the strain of holding himself back. Then the hunter’s hands moved, and Sam’s right hand grasped around Gabriel’s shaft. Sam used his lips to massage around the head of Gabriel’s cock and his right hand to stoke the wiccan’s shaft.

Gabriel gasped, and his hands found their way into Sam’s hair, caressing through it and pulling a bit in it.

“Gah,” Gabriel’s hips jerked as he came, and Sam watched how the wiccan’s body arched. He let the wiccan’s hips push the cock into his mouth, and he relaxed his throat, ready if Gabriel pushed deeper, but Gabriel’s hips merely jolted end twitched as hot liquids squirted from his cock and filled Sam’s mouth.

Sam was surprised; Gabriel tasted like apple pie, but he hadn’t eaten a cookie, had he? The hands in his hair released their grip, but Sam didn’t move away. He sucked up the last of the cum and let his tongue swerve around the wiccan’s cock.

“Oh,” Gabriel gasped feeling pleasure singing in his body, but he wanted more. His ass was begging to be penetrated, it was trembling with want.

“Sam, fuck me, up against this wall, now,” Gabriel groaned and heard Sam move.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” the hunter argued and caressed some wet hair out of Gabriel’s face.

“Use some shampoo then, or conditioner,” the wiccan suggested, and Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Won’t that sting?” Sam wondered and felt Gabriel raise a leg to place around him.

“I don’t care, just fuck me,” the wiccan continued and Sam took pity. He helped the wiccan’s legs up so that they were around his waist. Gabriel’s back was pressed against the tiles and his arms found their way around Sam’s neck.

Gabriel heard a bottle opening and closing, and then he felt how something slippery touched his sphincter. It was slightly cold, but then a finger entered him, and Sam had been right; it stung a bit, but Gabriel needed to be fucked.

Sam slowly stretched Gabriel open. Gabriel had his head leaned back against the tiles and Sam was sucking on his neck, just like the image Sam had had in his head. For a moment, Gabriel listened intently to Sam’s thoughts and heard everything that Sam wanted to do to him, and how he wanted Gabriel to react to his actions. Sam stretched the muscle and Gabriel did as Sam’s mind had begged him to do. Gabriel held himself with his arms around Sam’s neck and panted beside the hunter’s ear, sometimes moaning in delight. The hunter liked hearing him pant and moan. Gabriel murmured encouraging words to Sam, dark and full of want, and he slowly grasped the earlobe with his teeth.

“I’m good,” Gabriel then stated and felt himself half-hard already and Sam removed his three fingers.

“You sure?” the human wondered and Gabriel nodded. Sam coated his cock in the conditioner and then slowly breached Gabriel’s entrance.

“Oh, yes,” Gabriel groaned and Sam grinned at the blissful expression on his lover’s face.

“Now, fuck me good,” the wiccan grinned and Sam started to move. The hunter’s hips pushed his thick cock inside Gabriel, and the wiccan gasped. The warmth of the water and the sense of fullness as Sam breached him completely was making it difficult for Gabriel to think.

The hunter was so thick that every time Sam pushed inside, filling him up, Gabriel’s prostate was stimulated, and it wasn’t long until Gabriel’s cock was hard again.

The hunter hummed and shifted his hands from Gabriel’s hips to the crock of his legs. Sam hoisted Gabriel’s legs up on his lower arms and then pushed his body closer to Gabriel, trapping the wiccan’s cock between their bodies. For every move that Sam made, Gabriel felt how his ass stretched, he became full, his prostate was assaulted and his cock brushed up against Sam’s stomach. Gabriel stayed as quiet as he could, but he couldn’t stop his panting, nor the small winces that followed.

“I’m gonna-,” Gabriel choked, and felt Sam smile against his neck.

“Good,” the human murmured darkly, and then snapped his hips faster, making Gabriel claw at his back, creating streaks of red. For a few moments, Gabriel allowed himself to just feel the pleasure surging inside his body. He wasn’t vigilant for any enemy. He felt safe in the arms of the hunter, with his legs locked around said hunter.

The pleasure spiked as Sam pounded into him and Gabriel gasped the hunter’s name. Sam felt how Gabriel tightened around him, and he kept thrusting inside. The water spraying on them and rolling over Sam’s skin diminished the feeling of Gabriel coming over his stomach and chest, but he could feel the pulsing of Gabriel’s cock against his stomach, and it was enough to make him come undone. Sam gasped and threw his head back as he performed a few more thrusts, coming with each deep shove.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Gabriel whispered as he felt Sam’s hot cum inside him. A stray thought told him to restore Sam using grace, but Gabriel knew that he couldn’t do that, no matter how much he wanted to feel the hunter coming inside him again, and again, and again. He would have to wait for the blood moon ceremony. He would give Sam the traditional drugs, the drugs that were like Viagra on steroids, and he would be able to feel the hunter fill him up over and over again.

“Oh, yes, you feel so good,” Gabriel groaned and Sam chuckled a bit and nibbled on Gabriel’s ear lobe, “so good for me…”


End file.
